Azxoll: Inchoation
by KingAzxoll9
Summary: Inchoation: genesis. A lone man who urged to become more, one known as Azxoll became an outcast to society. Deceived into war against humanity by Belladonna and Red, Azxoll goes on a path to power, only to find his own destruction. Can the angels Charlie and Itchy, together with wolves Kate and Humphrey, change the darkhearted Azxoll? "A black heart is a twisted heart." *Crossover*
1. Chapter 1: Dark Genesis

**IMPORTANT: This story is actually a crossover between _Alpha & Omega _AND _All Dogs Go to Heaven. _The crossover section of Fanfiction is much less appreciated than it should be, but that may just be my opinion. However, my friend HLK (Humphrey Loves Kate) has convinced me to post this as a straightforward fanfiction to receive better publicity. I hope you all think it deserves this extra publicity, even though a few of you may not have seen _All Dogs Go to Heaven _as well. I have tried to make the characters easier to understand in some cases, so please work with me. Thank you HLK; I hope the decision I made here was a wise one.**

**Hello everyone! It's me KingAzxoll9; wiki editor, Youtube character, and now fanfiction writer. (By the way, feel free to look up my Youtube comedy series ****_Life of Azxoll_****, chronicling my life through my friends and family.) This is my first fanfiction, mixing together my two favourite dog-based movies: ****_All Dogs Go to Heaven _****and ****_Alpha & Omega_****. This shall actually be the first story of a trilogy I plan to write, the ****_Azxoll_**** trilogy, based on a "fictional" character of mine, Azxoll. ****This is the first part of the series, "Azxoll: Inchoation." Now, inchoation means many things: birth, prematurity, and so on, but it also means origin and beginning. This story will act as the inchoation of my trilogy, starting off where Azxoll's life truly begins, as well as a reveal of his past.**

**This story ****will**** contain the foreign drayic (or draic) language, the world's oldest an least-known language, as seen in** _italics_.** (Now, I know there is much debate on the world's first language, but as far as I know, drayic was the first, creating Latin, Greek, and even Sanskrit.) Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoy my first story ever. Please follow and review!**

Dark Genesis

_Omniscient POV_

Humanity has long thought that it was the first. The first to fight, the first to speak, the first to struggle, the first to think. This is a lie; man gives to himself an egotism beyond natural means, and blinds himself of the truth in the process.

In the time before man, there were _agondrays _(drayic for dragon). These proud beasts suffered the same toils of man: war, famine, death, genocide. However, the heavens rewarded a gift to these creatures. There existed legendary guardians of their kinds, called _lagaareyi. _When this respected being died, another would not appear for millions of years, leaving the world in the darkness once more. However, each _lagaareyy_ still felt and acted as any other mortal. They could still be hurt, twisted, corrupted. The _lagaareyy _was merely a being with a universal goal: to protect the _agondrays_ and other similar reptiles. Once every few million years, another _lagaareyy_ is crowned through a scar, a sort of trial of flesh and blood. This mark would then bestow a _lagaareyy_ with the knowledge of the previous _lagaareyi_ before him.

Just like the _lagaareyi_, there were other _reyi _(kings) that would protect their own kinds in the world. These lords would fight against each other, and their races would follow them to battle. These creatures experienced a raw world of filth and death, one like that of the early human ages. Language developed, writing developed, and free will followed.

Yet, like all species and all empires, they all fall eventually. These powerful species evolved and became more intelligent, but they found that their reign on this Earth was coming to an end. Therefore, these different leaders decided that the next era would need to fend for themselves - relearn everything the previous races had worked so hard to build. At the end of their time, nearly all evidence of their existence was destroyed, and the gateway of enlightenment was closed, only for humanity to reopen it.

Over these thousands of years, it seemed man did not need the knowledge of those before them, as the world has already superseded their achievements. Yet, heaven did not forget the time before, as the _lagaareyy_ returned once again.

This _reyy_ was known as Azxoll (pronounced Ah-ZOOK-sul), the seventeenth _lagaareyy_.

When he began life, he was like any other human, and had the name Zach. However, Zach never felt like he belonged with anyone. This was only more the case when one day his life changed and he was crowned _lagaareyy_ through a scar he got in an accident.

Zach felt as though this discovery was relevant, and he began to tell others of this miraculous once-in-a-lifetime experience. However, this was only met with more strife for poor Zach. He was ridiculed and pestered for his "preposterous" idea, as he was only a young child when he discovered his uniqueness. As he grew older, he knew he could not deny his origin though, and the consequences only worsened. He would walk around his schools, his town, and even his own house only to find those around him neglecting his holy gift. Bullies would beat him, as he stood and took it, knowing that they little knew whose presence they were in and that he could do nothing. Zach lost so many friendships, and his family's acceptance along afterward. Into his adulthood, Zach knew that even if the world was against him, the heavens were not. In the name of this, he created his drayic _lagaareyy_ name of Azxoll. Azxoll then lived and lost more, trying to maintain a life of his own, only to lose that as well. He could not keep a job, and he never felt the love of another in this cruel world. When he would try to go places, he would be beaten and mugged of the few possessions he had, and soon enough poor Azxoll decided to make a life-changing decision.

Recently, scientists had discovered a way to change the form of organisms through molecular reintegration (basically transform living things). Azxoll used up all of the money he had left on his one and only goal: to become an _agondray_, like so many of the guardians before him had been. He went to a lab in Pittsburgh (his hometown) and made sure to tell the scientist all the details of a specific _agondrays _species he had thought of just for himself years before. Once Azxoll made sure the settings were almost to the exact points he had wanted, the machine was flipped on. After hours of excruciatingly painful rearrangement of his cells, Azxoll limped out of the device. He looked at his reflection to find everything in order, and, for the first time in many years, he felt joy. Because he made this species for himself, he named the species he had just created Azxolian _agondray_. Azxoll felt strong and fearsome on the outside, but inside he still felt timid and broken. However, this change only caused more isolation for the king. When he went through Pittsburgh, all who saw him either fled or kept their distance. Whenever thugs tried to threaten him, even they would leave him alone (for he was this hideous beast, of course). Azxoll could only feel the tear in his soul be ripped apart further; he knew that staying true to his purpose, although as proud as he was of it, would cause basically complete and total ousting from society.

As a result, the protector then wandered across the nation, walking and flying through various cities and landscapes. He headed west, and experienced plains, deserts, mountains, and forests. Whenever he strolled or flew out of civilization, he felt more at peace. Although it was lonely, traveling by himself, he could feel better with the beauty of nature, rather than having selfish humans glare at him with every step he took. He tried many times to create a stoic nature for himself, but sometimes he could not help crying himself to sleep for how misunderstood he was in this time, this realm. He would usually keep himself going by saying to himself, "I am the _lagaareyy_. I have a purpose." Yet, he would usually pause at saying "purpose" and questioned if he actually did have one, this time in this life.

Eventually, the lone _lagaareyy _decided to stop and settle a life in San Francisco. As expected, all humans that saw him gawked at his horrific appearance and saw him as a monster, rather than a guardian. Azxoll ignored them and wandered the streets, homeless and hungry. Most of the time, the king would spend his time in alleyways and underground sewage lines, so as to minimalize his appearance on the streets. Every night he would be cold and needed some of his weak fiery breath to keep him warm enough.

Throughout his years of wandering, Azxoll had gained knowledge on emotion and feeling, something many previous _lagaareyi_ had no sense of, always fulfilling their duties to their kind. Azxoll would see love between two individuals, growing jealous and sad over his lack of having almost none in his life. His mind became more and more interested in love and care, but the more he thought of it, the more depressed he felt about it. The only thing keeping him going was his false sense of duty he created for himself, even if his purpose seemed nonexistent. Eventually, his lust for love overcame his false hope, and he grew more and more depressed, questioning sometimes if he really deserved to live. Only the small voice in the back of his mind, telling him he should not do anything drastic, kept him in balance at the moment.

When Azxoll arrived in San Francisco, the scales of his mind were about to tip, and the dark influence of eternal loneliness would soon cause him to loose the edge he had held so strong for his entire life. His heart grew black, and the void of his soul got deeper. However, when one's heart is dark, this will make the mind hopeless as well. It is the dark heart that is corrupted, and it is what is corrupted that can be easily twisted into something worse.

This is where we begin our story.

**So guys, what do you think of my first fanfic chapter? I know the real story hasn't begun yet, but I hope you guys liked the introduction I made for this. Please follow to keep up with what happens to Azxoll next!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell's Awakening

Chapter 2: Hell's Awakening

**Hey everyone! I know that chapter 1 wasn't the most entertaining, but this background of the ****_lagaareyi_**** will be important to Azxoll as he progresses in the saga I plan for him. Remember, I plan to make a trilogy; "Inchoation" is merely the first chapter of a larger story. I hope you can all follow my stories, and I hope you follow this story and review. Now, let the real story begin in San Francisco, where darkness will rise to meet a blackened heart...**

Hell's Awakening

_Azxoll's POV_

Darkness. I heard a slushing sound beneath my feet. I trudged forward, and inched my way toward my goal by feeling a concrete wall to my left. Suddenly, my hand felt something cold and metallic. _"A latter," _I thought to myself. I swung my other hand around and grasped the bars. Thenafter I launched my foot onto the bottom rung, followed by the other. I crawled up the vertical steps and felt something heavy and metal above me. I put my hand up and pushed upward with moderate force, for although this object would seem heavy to a human it felt like an everyday object to me.

Suddenly, light poured in and entered my pupils. "Gah!" I gasped as I quickly shut them to avoid any further pain. I pushed off the manhole cover and squinted out beyond. The sky was bright and blue, a nice change of scenery to the eerie blackness I was just in. I looked downward in front of me to see a park, a patch of unspoiled nature. The leaves had a myriad of color this time of the year, and I saw the beauty in the reds, browns, oranges, and yellows. As I looked to my right, my sense of pleasure suddenly faded, and I peered over to see ugly cubes and rectangles, colored grey and black. I then climbed out of the hole and slipped the cover overtop the stench-filled abyss.

Speaking of stench...I smell horrible! Walking through sewage really makes one smell like crap. _"At least it's better than walking the streets with those humans staring and yelling at me," _I thought. Luckily, the manhole I just exited was near the San Francisco Bay, so I could at least clean myself off. I lurked over to the water, making sure no-one saw me, then I dived into the sea. The liquid felt so cool and refreshing in comparison to slushy muck, so I sat in the water for a few minutes until I had a hard time smelling my rotten stench.

After that "bath," I slithered over to an alleyway. As I reached the edge of my safe zone, my stomach called to me as if in pain. "Time for lunch, I guess," I muttered to myself. I looked in my usual dumpster behind the butchershop, and I managed to find a few pieces of rotten fat. "It will have to do." I thereafter crouched next to a wall, looking out to the street beyond. I saw a woman quickly pass by, wearing an extravagant white coat and carrying an expensive-looking purse. On the other side of the road, a man held a big juicy burger in his hand. It caught wind, and the scent then delved into my nostrils all the way over here. My mouth watered, and then I remembered my poor excuse for a meal.

_"Why do I get treated this way?" _I mentally asked myself. _"Why do I deserve this poor treatment? I am a _lagaareyy_, but it's not even that I care about. I cannot be treated even equal to those people out there. Here I am, trudging through filth and eating scraps while the humans live like gluttons! I have never had that luxury, even as a human. Why me? Is it because I'm different?" _I looked over again and saw a couple hold each other close, then come into a loving kiss. As a tear formed in the recesses of my eyes, I used my long serpentine neck to peer down at my own body. I saw scales covered in dirt and blood from the meat, large and unwelcoming chestplates, as well as jagged spines sticking out of my knees and elbows. _"Of course it's because I'm different," _I concluded.

**_Meanwhile, in Hell..._**

_Unknown POV_

I stared deeply into the cauldron before me. Pictures of this silly _lagaareyy_ swirled around in its juices. I could see how corrupt on the inside he was. I knew the Master would want to hear about this, so I left my scalding abode.

I padded my way down the red path. I looked to my right and saw a damned being whipped by a brutish demon. I cackled and took pleasure when I saw the blood run down his bare back. To my right, I saw the Roman Sisyphus trying to push a boulder up a hill. Just when he was about to make it, he lost his footing a fumbled back, the boulder crushing him in the process. He quickly recovered, but I could see the pain from it in his eyes. I grinned evilly at this and looked upon the fiery kingdom. Off the edges of the strip of path, infinite abysses of flame jolted up to meet my dark soul. I shrugged and walked on.

After enough of that, I reached the master castle, sitting center in the ninth circle of Hell. The huge apparition stood before me, a hundred or so feet high, with huge spikes gouging out of its sides. An inferno lie inside, the dwelling of the Master. I could see that his daily punishment was being dispersed, as freezing winds passed over me from the top of the tower to the sinners behind me. Even in a land of eternal heat, He made it so that it is possible to suffer by chilling torture. He is the only one I look upon in awe, for He is the greatest of evils.

I entered the fortress and marched through the hall, witnessing sin in its purest forms in rooms extending to the sides. To my left, I saw a room of Lust; to my right, I saw Gluttony. As I passed down the vulgar trench, I could feel the evil essence flowing through my body. Here I am most powerful. Here I stand by His side. I finally reached my destination: the throne room of Satan. I pushed the big metal door aside and stepped in.

He was sitting down in his throne, which was eminating flames and blood. He looked at me come in, and bellowed "What do you want, dog?" I was his pet, a position much higher than that of the damned and those who punish them. Here, my duty was to go out and cause chaos in the mortal world, a much more amusing endeavour than being stuck in this hellhole.

"I come with very good news, my king," I replied. "I know a way that I can make up for my failure last Christmas." I bowed before Him, humbling myself to His presence.

"Really?" He hissed. "Maybe you are not the complete disappointment I thought you were after all. I mean, how could a demon as powerful as yourself be stopped by a mere 'minion' of yours? I thought you had that worthless mutt under control, but he managed to destroy your greatest weapon himself." My face turned red in embarassment from the mention of THAT. I knew that my previous failure was a sign of weakness for Him as well, so kept my mouth shut. "So, what is this idea that YOU claim can make you back to my number 2?"

That "number 2" caught me off guard. _"Yes!" _I thought. _"If I can prove myself, He will think of placing me back to His right hand!"_ I recollected myself and stated "There is being more powerful than any man. He is a powerful beast, and I can see that he has hidden power that we could use to cause mass chaos!" He sat up in His chair and glared at me. I could tell He thought I was lying, and that I was just coming up this a false story to regain His trust. "It is true, my lord. He is of the _agondrays_! He was the only one smart enough to see that power is key, so he changed himself. However, he does not seem to use this power to his advantage...all he does is sit and wallow in his lonesomeness. Little does he know the real power he has." I looked at Him with a smug grin on my face, preparing for Him to relent. His face came up a little, but He was not yet convinced. "Oh, I forgot to mention-" I continued, "He is also the _lagaareyy_..."

"What?!" He yelled. "The _lagaareyy_?! The powerful guardian of the _lagarr_? How do you know of this? And how do you even think for a second that this long-holy king will even think of doing my bidding? Each _lagaareyy_ was a protector, a warrior of 'Him,' except that ONE life..." He said 'Him' in a sarcastic tone, showing His abhorration of that do-gooder creator above. I also remember that "One life," when the forbidden fifteenth _lagaareyy_ had betrayed his kind to seek his own power.

I knew what He was saying, but I had a counter to this arguement. "This _reyy _is different. He is not high and mighty this time. He does not have the respect and compassion to protect his kind. After all, what he is supposed to protect has been reduced to almost nothing. Humanity has possession of the world now, so this guardian has been neglected and scorned. His heart grows black from his loneliness and longing for one to see him for him. I can see him for him...for his power! **A black heart is a twisted heart**."

His frown had turned to an evil grin. I can see now that this plan pleased Him. "If the _lagaareyy_ himself participates in this, I can rule supreme over 'Him.' The _lagaareyy_ is the key to turning the tables on this war between light and dark. For once, I congradulate you on this discovery my pet. I expect you to succeed this time; if you don't, I will have you tortured for eternity, right here in Cocytus!" He finished.

"Thank you, sir. I plan on getting revenge on the world for you and getting revenge for myself on that 'Chucky' Barkin and all of San Francisco! I wish for the possession of my old minion; I know I have a hold on him this time. He doesn't have damn Christmas spirit to change him otherwise," I laughed.

"Very well. Go to the soul prison in Malebolge. He is being punished there." I looked at Him with approval and began to turn to leave. "Wait," He commanded. "I will make SURE you do not SCREW UP this time. I will order you to work with my current right hand. Red!"

His scream echoed throughout the palace. Suddenly, a red blob slithered from behind the Fiery Throne. It arrived next to the Devil's side, then took form. A blue robe appeared around its torso. The object then solidified, and flame-red fur appeared. It was Red, Satan's cat. I despised him; the Master had decided to make him His right hand, as his plan had not failed as horribly as mine had, and especially in not such an embarassing manner. Perhaps it was also because he wasn't related to to an angel. _"Stupid goody-goody Annabelle," _I thought. Even the fact Satan was a cat person crossed my mind. _"Not after this,"_ I reassured myself, _"I will make sure I get the glory on this one!"_

"You have both DISAPPOINTED ME in the past! Make sure you do not fail me again. The consequences this time will be far more unbearable than last time's," the Devil responded. "Now, get out of here! Get this done for me, and you will be rewarded...do it right this time, Belladonna."

"I will," I made sure to answer proptly.

We walked out of the throne room, that rat-grubber slinking behind me. "Gah," I muttered. "I have to be with this loathsome litter-pussy?"

Red must have heard me with those cat ears of his, cause he replied "You are no better, my dear. At least I could have pulled off a simple Christmas heist!"

I growled. This damn feline really made my blood boil, even more than it already was (since we were in Hell)! I breathed out a big breath. "I hate you, and I know you share the same feeling," I responded. "But we have one thing in common: we want to redeem ourselves to Him! And I know the only way to do that is this job. Plus, I also know you and I both have score to settle with that STUPID guardian angel, Barkin!" I breathed heavily after saying this; I let out my rage with those last words.

He stared at me for a few moments, as if analyzing me. His yellow eyes dug into my dark soul, and my eyes to his. I felt powerful, as if our dark energies amplified one another. I shrugged it off, remembering his loathsome position above me. "Very well," he forced out. I could tell he had a hard time relenting, but I could tell he understood through his posture.

"Then we have an understanding. Good. We need to in order to succeed in this job and prove our power. Just think," I added, "We will have the long-awaited power of the ancient do-gooder _lagaareyy_. With that power, we will wield it and we will bring Master to the pinnacle of oblivion! After all, the _lagaareyy _is just a key for Him to open the door to world domination!" Although this weak pact had now been made, I was still in this for myself. I will make sure Red bows to me soon, I promise. "Now, let us retrieve our little minion. This time, since we are both here, we can make sure that mongrel does not doublecross us!" I said.

"Agreed," Red stated. "Last time I saw him, I promised him a spot as my protégé. Yet, when I was banished back to Hell, he claimed the mortality I gave him was traded for 'the bottom of his shoes.' That's a load of shit, I tell you! When I see him, I need to repay the favour with my own little punishment." Red had that evil look in his eye.

"That makes two of us," I cackled. We then maniacally laughed as we made our way to Malebolge, the eighth ring of Hell.

When we made it, we saw the soul prison, as well as the Ten Bolgias around it. The "Bolgias" were huge trenches that encircled the prison. In these huge gaping cliffs, I was surprised to find no fires; instead I saw armies of the damned, cursed to march the ditches and suffer many of Earth's worst diseases. Red peered down and chortled, and then I gave a quick "heh," showing my approval of the place.

As we entered the prison, two guards were standing there. I recognized them as members of the Malebranche, the "legendary" demons of Malebolge. To my right I passed Rubicante, which most of the demons referred to as the "Red Terrour." My eyes darted right and got a quick glimpse of the other, Scarmiglione. They let us pass, very well aware of our high rank in this wasteland. I looked back at Red and added, "Man, Rubicante thinks he's the mighty 'Red Terrour!' Little does he know his place to the real Red Terrour," I laughed, actually giving this pussycat credit as a satisfying demon. He smiled at this, his big sharp teeth showing.

As we reached the top tower of the prison, I saw the warden Malacoda. "News from Satan. I'm taking a soul from here for an evil plan."

"What?" Malacoda asked. "Did you say something?" It seemed like he was completely oblivious. Apparently, he had been napping when Red and I had entered the room.

"Wake up, fool!" Red commanded. "I better not catch you shirking off your duties to Satan again, you hear me? Either that or I'll make sure you march in those ditches out there! Now, we are going to take one of the souls from here for an important mission. You got that?"

I gawked at Red. _"Wow," _I thought, _"maybe this cat has some real claws after all."_

"But-" Malacoda started, "Yessir." He was clearly aware now to whom he was addressing.

We turned out of the room and went to the cells. We finally reached the cell we had been searching for, and found the ungrateful dog inside. When we looked in, I saw a sight I had long waited for. Fire imps and cat skeletons encircled him in the tiny cage; the imps were throwing fire at his feet while the bone cats whipped him. He was frantically jumping up-and-down. He tried to avoid the fire on the floor, but when he jumped up, a whip met his back. He was sweating and exhausted from what I could tell; his soul was too weak to survive in such hot conditions. I felt pleased as I turned to him.

"Carface Carruthers," I started. He looked up a moment and his face went pale. He suddenly lost control and tumbled to the ground. I sneered at his misfortune.

"B-B-Belladonna," he stuttered. I snapped my fingers, and the demons around him suddenly disappeared. He then stood with his legs apart, trying to catch his breath. I quickly caught him.

"Do not relax, you ungrateful maggot!" I snarled. "As far as you're concerned, you have a job now. I'm taking you out of here to work for me. Be grateful I even reconsidered you being my minion! The reason I need you is because the deed I am pulling off now is larger than any other before."

"Oh thank you, gracious Belladonna! I'll make sure not to let you down," he made sure to add.

"Oh, I KNOW you're not doublecrossing me this time, mutt! This time, you have two mentors." Red then turned the corner and grinned evilly at him.

"Red! Long time, uh-no see, my friend!" Carface tried to kiss up.

"Shut your yap, dog! I don't forgive you for what you did before; I'll make sure you pay for that later. Belladonna was kind enough to free you from my clutches last time, but this time I will be joining to make sure you don't shirk your duties or have a little 'change of heart,'" Red reprimanded.

"It's ironic isn't it?" I asked to Red, "That stupid Carface here was dumb enough to get drunk only a few days after he saved Christmas, only to walk in the road and get run down? It just shows, Carface," now addressing him, "That your sinful deeds far outweighed your one good deed at Christmas. Good thing, huh? At least now you didn't get away to that 'boring' paradise in the sky."

"Heh-heh. Yeah...sure is," he squeaked.

As we exited, I was stopped by Scarmiglione. He looked at me, then at Carface. "Where are you going with this prisoner?" he inquired, "Did Malacoda allow this wrench to be sent free?"

Suddenly, I felt a deep hatred for this fool. He questioned a superior demon! "I don't **need** damn Malacoda's permission! I am Belladonna, supreme hellhound of Satan himself! How DARE YOU question me! I will have you punished in this very prison for this! Rubicante, take this trouble-maker and put him in the cruelest cage you can shove him in!" Rubicante paused and looked at Scarmiglione with sympathy, but he stepped towards him and punched his gut-hard. The worthless idiot then hit the ground, and Rubicante dragged him away. "Good. At least someone understands his place."

Carface gulped. Red then applauded and said, "Good show. I see that you know how to take advantage of your rank, like a REAL demon!" I nodded and then he twisted around to meet Carface's eyes. "Oh, and Carface..." he left off. Carface began frantically shaking his head up-and-down. "I want my damn curio shop back, you ungrateful swine!"

"Of course, boss! Uh- of course!" Carface made sure to answer as quickly as possible. "Of course..." We then continued on our path to begin our mission in the mortal world.

_**Back in San Francisco...**_

The three of us walked out of a hole in the earth in the outskirts right outside San Francisco. I turned to see the dirt suddenly replace itself back to its original position before we carried on.

"Alright, you two! The Master has put ME in charge of this mission," I asserted. "You guys will follow MY directions and MY plan. I was the one who made this discovery." By this time, the two of them were aware of our important goal. "Carface, we need more cronies to have around to keep this plan going smoothly. I know you had a gang, and even that stupid sidekick of yours, Killer! I want you to go and get them, and let them in on this plan. Red, I know Carface will screw something up, so go with him to 'convince' the gang to help us in case they give you any trouble. If they help us fully and completely, then tell them the Lord will reward them for their work. As for me, I have a king to corrupt..."

"Let's go," Red commanded. Carface ran in front of him, leading the way to his old gang's hideout. I turned the other way, and began to march to my destination. I unfolded my wings, and stretched them out. Thereafter I twisted them to cover my body with a dark cloak, with a hood concealing my face. I wasn't going to let any humans look upon my powerful beauty! Look out, Azxoll, here I come!

_Azxoll POV_

I finished picking at the few scraps I found, and began to tread to another alleyway. This ally twisted into a nice secluded area I previously didn't know about. _"Ah, a nice secluded place that isn't a gut-wrenching sewer," _I pondered. I felt calmer here, and since I had no view of the street, I could put my feelings under control. I sat down on a 'comfortable' pile of full garbage bags and cleared my mind, thinking of happier things, like the first five years of my life before my family abandoned me and I actually had friends. My eyes began to close, when all of a sudden a dark figure turned the ally corner and saw me.

My eyes shot open. I saw this individual, cloaked and unknown, staring down at me. I was really surprised to find that this being did not find me scary or horrifying. It just stood there, waiting for me to make a move. "Who-" I paused a moment then continued. "Who are you?" I asked sort of frightened. _"Could this person be here to hurt me?"_

I could see the unidentified stranger twist its lips into a satisfied grin. "Do not worry, _lagaareyy,_" it began, "I am someone you have been waiting for your entire life..."

**Well everyone, that is the first real chapter of the story. What do you think? I tried to make sense of everything _All Dogs Go to Heaven_ didn't, like Carface's return from Hell after the second movie. As you can see, I post bigger chapters but less often. I am thinking weekends are when I'm primarily going to be able to update. I really hope you liked this first chapter; I worked hard to start it off well. Please follow, favourite, review, and even PM me! Till next time...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	3. Chapter 3: Innocents Among Sinners

**Alright guys, I'm back again with chapter 3. Here, I'm going to reveal the other things going on during the little meeting between Azxoll and Belladonna. Here, I'm going off of the ****_ADGtH Series _****for the personalities of the characters, cause it wouldn't be as interesting if I used a Charlie who actually learned his lessons for once! Plus, for those who have been waiting for the _Alpha & Omega_ characters, do not fret, as they finally appear here! I decided that this story, in conjunction with _A & O,_ would take place after the second movie, so Humphrey and Kate's pups already exist. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Innocents Among Sinners

**_Meanwhile, in a different part of San Francisco..._**

_Charlie POV_

"Help me pick this up, Itch," I yammered while I looked at my long time friend, Itchy Itchiford.

"Sure thing, Charlie," he replied. We both took the ends of the table and picked it up.

"C'mon, Itchy. You're barely lifting it. Can't you lift it any higher?" I asked.

"Sorry Charlie. It's just these short legs," he said for the millionth time. This was his go-to phrase for everything.

I gave him a stern look. Just because he was a wiener dog didn't mean he could use his shortness as an excuse for everything. I mean, I'm a German Shepard, but I don't complain on how tall I am. My face then lifted, realizing I was being silly. "We really need to get you some new legs then," I said sarcastically. I then turned my head to see Sasha, the most beautiful dog I ever did see. I guess it's a good thing she's MY girlfriend...sort of. We had this on-and-off sort of thing going on, where she loved me one moment and couldn't help competing against me the next. "Hey Sash, where do you want this one?"

"Over there, next to the broken motorcycle." She gestured over to this rusty old human vehicle.

_"Man, where does the Flea Bite get all this weird stuff?" _I wondered. I remembered the first time I came to this back-ally hangout, when I had to get back Gabriel's Horn and also when I first met Sasha. (That second one was the one I really cared about.) This place was a haven for dogs; in fact, I think it's more of a heaven to me than Heaven itself, that boring little do-good paradise.

We shuffled the table over to the cycle. It's been about one and half years since I started my new life from Heaven, and I loved the Fall Fest we had in the Flea Bite last year. Drinking, gambling, singing; it reminds me of my first life back in New Orleans. The only thing missing this year would be silly old Carface. I chuckled to myself. In ways, I missed him, in a lack-of-a-nemesis sort of way. It was too bad he had to die last New Years. For once, he did the right thing and stood up to that demon dog Belladonna. I don't know why, but after he did the right thing that night he went back to his curio shop and just stayed there for days. He didn't leave to do anything, now that Belladonna wasn't ordering him around like her slave. On New Years, I heard he left his shop drunk, stumbling around the backstreets of San Francisco. Eventually, he got hit by a car and died later that day. _"I wonder where he is now,_" I reminisced. He might be in Heaven again, peering down at the Fall Fest with jealousy. _"At least I hope he's not suffering down below; I think he at least proved himself enough to prove that motto 'all dogs go to heaven,' like Annabelle says."_

Speaking of which...where was Annabelle? It had been awhile since she had last made me and Itchy go on one of her holy errands, or "duties," as she liked to call them. "Hello, Charles," a voice suddenly stated. I jumped, and sure enough, I saw Annabelle in the reflection on the old motorcycle. Just when I thought she might have forgotten us...

"Annabelle-" I recuperated, "You need to stop sneaking up on a guy like that!"

She giggled. "Just checking up on my guardian angel. I see you and your friends are preparing for that Fall Festival again..." she drifted off. "Make sure you don't drink or gamble TOO much, Charles. You are a guardian angel, after all."

"Yeah, yeah Annabelle. I got it, I got it."

"I'm serious, Mr. Barkin." Her face just turned solemn. "You know what happened last time you drank too much in New Orleans..." I knew what she was talking about, when Carface got me drunk and ran me over with a car so he wouldn't have to share his business. It just hit me then, how ironic it was that Carface himself died from being run over.

"Ok, you're right. Now, can I please get back to organizing this thing?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed at her lecturing.

"Very well. Have a nice time," she finished. Her reflection then disappeared and I was staring back at myself through the rusty metal.

I twisted around to see Sasha standing there. "Were you talking to yourself, Charlie?" she inquired, looking a little worried about my well-being.

"Oh I'm fine," I answered. "It was just Annabelle again, telling that I should do this and not that - it sucks sometimes, being a guardian angel."

"I know Charlie, but I'm thankful you're helping me with the festival here at the Flea Bite. I don't know how I could do it without you." She gave me a peck on the cheek, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Sasha. You always seem to know how to cheer me up." I realized then that I had a pretty good life, even though I was worked to the bone most of the time doing angel "duties." I peered around the café, and I saw all my friends and acquaintances. Itchy, my best pal, was now sitting at the bar talking to Gerta, Sasha's friend. I looked over to the stage to see Labrador MC, scrutinizing a list of performances for the fest and giving them the OK or not. Bess, Itchy's girlfriend, was hanging the small festival decorations. Even Felipe, the poor Mexican dog that usually wandered the backstreets of San Francisco with nothing but a sombrero, was setting up all the games and activities. Other familiar faces, like Stinky, Charleston, and Reggie, were doing other necessary jobs. And right in front of me was Sasha, the best girlfriend a guy could ask for (most of the time, when she wasn't trying to outdo me on things). _"Yeah," _I pondered, _"Sure am lucky..."_

All of a sudden, a dog burst into the café yelling, "Can anyone help? There's a wounded dog out near the San Francisco forest! He needs to get some help soon, cause as far as I saw, he's not in a very good condition. I tried helping him myself, but it seems I actually need assistance from some other good-hearted soul." I glanced at the mutt for a minute, then realized it was Lance, the "Wonder Dog."

"Not this guy again," I grumbled. I remembered the first time I met Lance, when I thought he was going to take me and Itchy's jobs as guardian angels. So rule-oriented and goody-goody, gah! I mean, what guardian angel **actually** carries around his Heaven Handbook; seriously? I mean, any dog who drives Annabelle crazy with his heavenly ways must be a real nutcase! I had to save him from the freakin' Wild Pack, which afterward Annabelle fortunately "reassigned" him to help in Antarctica. About two months ago, she placed Lance back here in San Francisco. Yet, she still pestered Itchy and me on doing angel jobs, until as of recently. I guess nothing "heavenly" needed done. Well, I guess Annabelle must've missed this job then.

"Charlie!" he exclaimed, noticing me in the back. "Come! Heavenly duty calls! A fellow canine is in need of help!"

I shot a look of "really?" at him, but I guess he didn't take the hint. "Fine," I finally gave in. "Let's go help this supposed dog near the woods - all the way on the other side of town." I stood up and padded over to the entrance, Sasha giving me an accepting smile. I smirked, then grimaced again when I kept going to Lance.

"Hey, Charlie. Can I come along and help too?" Itchy quickly asked, hopping off the stool next to the bar. He had a look of willingness in his eyes.

"Sure, Itch. Knock yourself out," I replied.

"Well then gentlemen, let us begin our journey afoot. Lance the Wonder Dog, away!" he exaggerated, leaping out to the street.

_"Whoo," _I thought_, "This is going to be 'fun.'" _I could tell this was going to be only the beginning of our worries...little did I know I was right.

_**At the same time, outside San Francisco...**_

_Kate's POV_

We had been walking for days. The south of California is sure a long ways from Jasper, even more than the time me and Humphrey had to get back from Sawtooth! Even as an alpha, it can still be tiring to walk, say, 50 miles. _"__I guess it's a good thing we didn't walk the WHOLE way," _I thought to myself. _"Marcel and Paddy sure came in handy, showing us that train that got us halfway through California."_

I looked beside me to see my handsome mate, Humphrey. We had been together for quite some time now, and I was still as happy as ever to be with him. He was so funny, caring, and selfless. I was glad he came along with me on this "mission" that we had to supposedly go on. I peered around, trying to remember everyone who took the time to go on this important endeavour. Up front, my dad and Tony, the pack leaders of the united pack, were rambling on about something they did together as pups. To my left, I saw Hutch, Cando, and Garth, the fighters of the pack. Man, I'm sure glad Lily married Garth rather than me; he wasn't my type. Speaking of Lily, she didn't come. Instead, she stayed home with my mother Eve to look after my pups Stinky, Runt, and Claudette. However, this made me question why Humphrey's pals, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, had to come along. _"Maybe because Humphrey's here," _I pondered. _"Or maybe because they literally have nothing better to do...I mean, omegas mostly just slack off most of the day." _Yet, that was one of the reasons I fell for Humphrey. I shook this off and noticed the last two members of our mission party, Marcel and Paddy, who were flying overhead. They were here to make sure our journey was successful. At the same time, I had no idea what this job was, or why we were going where we were.

"Dad, why are we walking all this way down south?" I finally inquired. I had been wondering this the whole trip, but never took the time to ask.

"The packs have been united now for awhile. When the packs were separate, the Eastern pack was allies with a pack down south, led by Tony's cousin. A few weeks ago, this pack sent Tony a distress message by duck, like Paddy up there. Now that our packs are united, we too must take on the burden of helping a fellow ally," my dad Winston finished.

"Yeah. it's a good thing you guys are here," Tony chimed in. "Having more wolves around to help will make it a lot easier to get this job done! Hershel and the Pride pack will be glad to see this time around he has more friends to count on."

"Oh," I said. "That's why we're coming here...was there any mention of what the problem might be with this 'Pride pack?'"

Tony stood there a moment and replied, "No, I know just as much as you do now."

I nodded, and then heard Shakey whisper from behind me, "It'll be cool to see a pack of southern wolves. I hear they are pretty rare now."

"That's right," Winston interjected, obviously hearing them. "There are few packs left down here in the south. It's these humans - they think they can just do whatever they want, without thinking of the consequences they cause." My father growled. "They were the ones that took Humphrey and Kate away not too long ago. Although, I must admit, it ended up for the better of everyone once they got back." His eyes went to Humphrey and me and he smiled. "Let's get a move on, then; we are almost there."

After another two hours of trodding south, Tony finally said, "We're here." Suddenly, everyone but Winston, Garth, and Tony fell to the ground, their legs falling out beneath them. Even Marcel and Paddy decided to fall to Earth, landing on top of Humphrey and Cando. I giggled. Everyone was so exhausted from the long journey, and now we had just entered the Pride pack territory.

Tony walked forward another fifty or so steps, and suddenly he was jumped on by a black wolf with white paws, who came in from a nearby bush. "Aha!" he yelled. He glared at Tony a moment, then his face turned red; I could see it from way back here. "Wait! You're ally Tony; I'm so sorry - I thought you were a human perhaps," the wolf apologized.

Tony got up and brushed his tail off. "It's fine. Is that you, Jeremy?" I heard Tony ask.

"It is, sir. In the fur," Jeremy responded.

"Man, I haven't seen you since you were a pup!" Tony exclaimed. "How have you been? How's your father Hershel doing?"

"He's - wait, that's why you're here. Let me bring you to him," the young wolf stated.

Tony turned to all of us. "Alright everyone! Let's get to Hershel's cave."

I heard everyone, save Garth and my dad, groan as we came to our feet. We arrived at the cave a few minutes later. It was a quaint home for a pack leader, but something about it was off. The militant organization of a leader's den was missing. Things were strewn about everywhere, bones of previous hunts just lying all over the floor. Then, an old silver wolf with a patch of black on his back came out of the shadows. He had a scar on his chin, and a big chunk of flesh was missing from one of his shoulders, almost down to the bone. Now, it just looked like a huge scab. His eyes were white and milky, not clear and beautiful like Humphrey's.

"Tony! My cousin!" Hershel rasped in a coarse voice. "It's good to see you; this is the first happy thing that has happened for awhile here!"

"Hershel? It's so hard to recognize you now," I heard Tony conclude. "Last time I was here, you looked as healthy as a caribou! Now you're different. No offense."

"It's not a problem, Tony. It's just...everything's been going downhill since our problem started."

"What IS your problem?" my dad butted in. "We came here to help as well. The Eastern and Western packs up north have merged and now we work together."

Hershel paused and stared at Winston a minute, then spoke again. "That's good; we need help. It's the humans. Recently, they have been hunting us more and more often. My pack can barely go a week without losing another member. All the other packs are gone now; we're all that's left of the wolves here."

"That's horrible!" I yelled. "How are you still surviving for so long then?"

"It's because my cousin's pack is as tough as a den of bears! That's why it's called the Pride pack!" Tony answered.

"Yes. I wish I could say that for ALL our members though," Hershel muttered. "My son Jeremy here has been fortunate enough as an alpha to have protected the pack this long with the other few alphas we have left. Unfortunately, I lost Darla awhile back..." I could see a tear beginning to form in his pale eyes.

"Not Darla!" Tony quickly stated. "She was so happy here with you the last I was here - how did she die?"

"How else?! Humans! They shot her straight in the heart; I saw it happen from a distance. I wanted to do something, but I knew I would be shot next if I went," Hershel scowled, showing a deep anger he had obviously kept deep for awhile now. "Everyday, *cough*, more of us die, but we can do little to stop it!"

Everyone looked down at the ground in sorrow. Just then, Garth interjected, " We will make sure no more humans kill any more of your pack members. How many wolves are left in this pack?"

"Fifteen-" Hershel blurted out. He then coughed, obviously from straining his voice from just yelling. Garth opened his mouth to speak again, but just then another wolf came in, panting after running it seems.

"Sir, we have an injured beta near the edge of the forest! It looks like humans got to him, but they didn't have the decency to kill him. He looks like he's suffering there," the wolf finished.

"We have to help him! Maybe there's something we can do!" Cando screamed.

"Agreed," Tony responded, "Winston, Garth, Hutch, Kate, and Cando: follow me. Jeremy, you should come along too. We need another alpha."

The others and I nodded, then Humphrey came up and said, "I want to come too. I-"

"No," Winston interrupted, "I don't think an omega will be able to help this time."

I looked at Humphrey, then glared at my father. "C'mon, dad! You know Humphrey can help! He and I have been through everything together."

"Fine. Humphrey, let's go."

"Thanks Kate," he said kissing me. I blushed a moment.

"I think we're gonna stay here," Salty grumbled, obviously on behalf of the other omegas and Marcel and Paddy.

"Then let's go," the reporter wolf stated. He led the way, and the rest of us helping followed. This is where our problem begins.

"Make that fourteen members..." I heard Hershel sob as I ran out.

**How was that, guys? Now the stage is set. How will our heroes meet? What will happen next with Azxoll? Tune in to find out next time! Also, I made the character Hershel in name of _The Walking Dead _character. (It was just so sad he died in season 4; he was my favourite!) Please follow, favourite, and review. Until next chapter.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	4. Chapter 4: Cannot Refuse

**It's me again, followers! I'm here with chapter 4, once again going back to Azxoll's story. While Charlie, Itchy, Lance, Kate, Humphrey, Winston, Tony, Jeremy, Cando, Hutch, and Garth head for a collision at the edge of the woods, chaos stirs in the backlines. Here, two decisions will be made. Will the right decisions be made? Let us find out!**

**Also, I would like to give a shoutout to The Fun-Loving Omega and Mr. Steal Yo Gurl, who have supported me on this story since the beginning. You should definitely check out some of their stories, like "Love and Misery" and "Betrayed;" they're great stories and those two are great writers. You should follow their work and them too.**

Cannot Refuse

**_That night, in the "dark side" of town..._**

_Carface POV_

I made sure to keep my pace up in front of Red. _"I'm surprised he hasn't punished me yet, like he claimed he was going to do earlier," _I thought. _"Maybe he realizes how important I am to him; ha! This cat must know I'm the key to this mission. That's why he and Belladonna busted me out! There's no other explanation. Still...I should try to reason with him, make sure he doesn't try to fry me again."_ I peered over my shoulder to see his long demon legs slither across the ground; he almost looked like he wasn't touching the ground. "So Red..." I began.

"Shut your mouth, stupid dog! If you think that you can just walk into this plan and doublecross everyone like you did to me and Belladonna, you have another thing coming! You're a coward; every time something goes wrong, you abandon your post and claim that you were with the heavenly side all along! I can see right through you, mutt! It was Satan and Belladonna's call on your freedom. You better enjoy it now; I plan on making you go right back in after your usefulness comes to an end," Red reprimanded.

"Oh, c'mon...Red," I started, trying to stand my ground a bit but doing a horrible job. "I didn't MEAN to doublecross you; you know me, all about the business, the money! In fact, 'turning' on you just showed that I was more evil than you were, and -" I covered my mouth at those words; I had no idea how he would respond to me saying I was a bigger villain than him. _"Damn you, Carface. It's punishment now for sure!"_

He just laughed. I gawked at this; how was he not ripping my throat out right now? "I admit, mongrel, that betraying a master is probably one of the WORST sins anyone could do! I give you credit for that," he chuckled, "But don't you think for a second that you are better than me! I am His right hand!" He gestured his claws pointing downward.

"Sure thing, boss! I'll make sure to follow your every word this time! You said you wanted your shop back? Done," I relented. I knew if I played enough kiss-ass he would lighten up a bit.

"Good. Maybe you can prove you have some **slight **use beyond this mission! Perhaps I might spare you that extra punishment I had planned," he said. "However, if I get any hint that you're trying to do anything different, I'll make sure YOU are punished right in the Devil's palace in Cocytus!"

"Thank you, great demon Red! I would be honoured to be back next to your side as your protégé..."

Red quickly jumped back, "Not so fast, dog! You're definitely not there yet! I will decide if you deserve a chance like that again. Now, get me to this 'gang' you once controlled."

"The Wild pack," I replied. "They were a bunch of mean-street dogs with a kickass attitude and a raging Chopper motorcycle...until that stupid guardian angel, Charlie Barkin, had to come in and ruin their orders from me to take him out. I still have no idea how he could take out my gang..."

"Maybe because they're dogs," Red sneered. "Dogs have a reputation of being complete idiots! Barkin was an idiot, but it seems somehow your 'Wild pack' was a group of even bigger fools! However, Belladonna thinks that they will be of some use, so we might as well get them."

I hated how he insulted my gang! They too were awesome and great dogs to have around, but I knew I couldn't argue with Red. "Sure thing-" I hesitantly agreed through my bared teeth. "They shouldn't be too much further."

Soon, we stepped into their territory, and in ways I felt at home. The unwelcoming gang symbols painted on buildings, the dark streets filled with almost no humans...it was my paradise, my prime. Here, I was the crimelord. Or, at least, I was until the incident.

"We're here," I declared. I smelled the rusty smells of decay, and the oil burning to light the barrels lining the streets. We walked a few blocks when I began to hear talking from a distance away, somewhere in an alleyway. "Do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yes. It's coming from that alley to the left up ahead," he answered.

We lurked to the corner, then turned it to see a fire burning in a barrel deep in the back. It was hard to tell, but it looked like five or six dogs were back there, yammering about something. Therefore, Red and I slowly approached the gathering.

"...Und then he run away! He is a coward!" I heard a German-Russian voice finish. Just then, a bunch of laughter bursted out from around the fire. Then, I saw them; the Wild pack. I saw all of its members and my old pals: Scarface, Bruiser, Yellow Beard, and Otto, the leader of the pack. He and I went way back, since New Orleans. However, I looked farther back and I saw...who's that...Killer?! My old sidekick? I would've never imagined that little wuss spending any time around this tough group of mongrels!

"Hey, Killer! Give me another one of those steaks!" I heard a deep voice bellow. It was obviously Bruiser, the muscle of the pack. He wore a blue tank top and had a huge upper body.

_"How did Barkin ever manage to beat HIM?" _I wondered. Killer went over to a big pile of steaks that the pack must've stolen from the butchershop. He tripped on the way there, and his glasses fell off. All of them then laughed, as Killer got up and handed the steak to Bruiser. He was still as clumsy as I last left him; Otto must have let him in to be a lackey.

Just as Bruiser was slopping his lips with the meat, I stepped into the light of the fire. "Hello fellas! I'm back!" They all stared at me as if they saw a ghost. Oh right...I had died. A chunk of meat fell out of Bruiser's mouth as it gaped open.

"Carface?! How are you alive, comrade?" Otto finally spurted out. "He had heard that you, had und - died."

"Haha. Fellas, fellas...I did die. But you can't get rid of me that easily," I grinned, taking out a cigar that I had stored in my vest pocket. I went over to the fire and lit it, and placed the sweet tobacco in my teeth. I inhaled, then breathed out a smoke ring around Otto's head. "I just had, let's just say, an awakening, thanks to a good friend of mine..."

"For the last time, dog, I'm not your friend! You are my minion right now" Red yelled, as he entered the dim light. The pack growled, with exception to Killer. They had always hated cats. My face turned red in embarrassment from that thought of serving a cat; I guess it's a good think it was pretty dark out. Red let out a loud demonic hiss, and all of them fell silent. "Silence!"

"Carface, since when did you serve a cat?" a dumb-sounding voice then said. Yellow Beard; he was always the dumbest one of the group. He laughed a moment, then stopped when he saw Red glaring at him. "Sorry."

By this time, Killer was up in tears. "Boss! You're alive!" he sobbed, coming up and hugging me. "I thought you were gone forever!" I looked down at the skinny-necked nerd of a dog. He was getting slobber all over my vest!

"Whatta ya think you're doing, Killer? Get off," I demanded. I knocked him off me, pushing him back. I couldn't look like a wimp in front of these guys.

"Good to have you back, boss," he ended snuffling.

After he shut up, I continued, "Let's just say I have a deal for you gentlemen. If I were you, I wouldn't decline. This deal will have you rewarded by Satan himself!"

They looked at me as if I had gone insane. "You can't be serious, comrade," Otto responded.

"Oh, I'm very serious," I snapped back, taking another puff of my cigar. "How do you think I came back? Red here is the Devil's cat! I'm back now to help get ultimate power, which you can have a share of! Just agree to help us, and He will reward you for your contribution!" They stared at me again, noticing the tall, slender demon behind me. Their eyes lost their fiery spunk once they knew of the power now standing before them. _"This is so cool,__" _I mentally realized. _"I feel like a feared dog again!"_

They all looked afraid now, and Scarface, a black dog with sunglasses (which he was still wearing at night for some reason), uttered in his high whiny voice, "H-h-how can WE help? We're just a back-alley gang."

"Oh. Well, every group needs some reinforcement. You guys are - well - the numbers of this operation. We needed more guys to help make sure this plan goes on track." I was now grinning evilly.

"I don't know, Carface. In the past, yound gave us objectives to attack the Barkin. These were small und easy things, but this time I think you've gone over the, uh - things that yound go over when crazy," Otto replied. Well that was a terrible way to end a sentence when refusing a deal like this.

"That's too bad. You see, we need your support. And I don't think Red here will take 'no' for answer. Isn't that right, Red?" I asked, having a deep laugh knowing what will happen next. I heard Red unsheathe his long claws, and he grinned, showing his big yellow fangs. In this dim firelight, he really did look like a horrifying demon. All the guys suddenly backed up, their ears perked back. I stood there and nodded in approval of this (admittedly) superior evil.

"Alright, we'll do it Carface! Just don't sent yound cat against us!" Otto shrieked. I could see that I had his support...and his fear. Once again, I was top dog of this neighborhood. The only one that didn't seem to have a problem was Killer, which I could tell because he and I both served Belladonna together before.

"Good, boys, good. I think you'll find that this was a very wise...investment to make with your lives," I finished. "VERY wise..."

**_Earlier that day, in the back alley of San Francisco..._**

_Azxoll POV_

I glimpsed again at this somehow menacing stranger. Although he (or she, I couldn't tell) was about a third my size, I couldn't help but feel intimidated. I was a ten or so foot tall _agondray_, and here this small, hunched-over individual had just told me that it knew me. Obviously it must've heard from someone I was the _lagaareyy_; there's no other way it would know that from just looking at me. Of course, no human understands what a _lagaareyy _is; to those flesh bags, it's just another word. In truth, the _lagaareyy_ is an important ancient king.

I made sure to breathe lightly, so that I would hear everything this individual said. I could not miss a word from them; this was the first being to actually speak to me in years. "Who are you?" I repeated again.

"I'm - let's just say, your new best friend. I know who you are; you are a powerful guardian that has long been overlooked by society," the figure emitted.

"A friend? How can you be a friend of mine, when I know nothing of you? How do you know anything of me in the first place?" I inquired, my voice slightly stuttering.

"Let's just call it a hunch," it replied, "I've heard of you through...special methods..."

I squinted at this small figure, standing eye level to me because I was slumped on top of a bunch of trash. Yet, I could not see who my new "friend" was because of that hood. "Prove it," I commanded, this time my voice clear.

"Do you really wish to know who I am and how I know you? You may regret learning the real identity of me."

"Yes," I snapped.

"Very well, as you were to find out with my deal anyway..." The cloaked stranger then did something completely unexpected. It straightened its back out, and all of a sudden the dark cloak enveloping its body came undone, becoming two batlike wings. I stared in awe at what appeared underneath. It was a beautiful purple-furred whippet, with a spiked collar and a black top as its apparel. "I, _lagaareyy,_" she began, "Am Belladonna, the supreme hellhound of the Devil himself!"

I was speechless. My mouth gaped open, and the saliva dripped on the ground from my sharp teeth. "W-w-what?" I shuddered. "A demon?! Back off! You are no friend of mine. I may not be a churchgoer or a even a human, but I know that demons cause eternal damnation and a free pass to Hell!" I slipped around, trying to get to my feet to defend myself, but my claws pierced the garbage bags and the next thing I knew, I was covered in filth.

"Get yourself together, fool!" Belladonna started. "I'm not here to cause you any harm, unless you give me reason to. You have something my Lord wants: your power. Apparently, you have NO idea how much you possess with your ancient ties and that body - it is of immeasurable quantity!" she laughed.

"Why would I help you and Satan?! You have nothing I want; I just want to be left alone!" I shrieked at her.

"You know that's not true, _lagaareyy._ You know you want more..." she stated. "I know you want to be treated like those damn humans out there; you've wanted that your WHOLE life. You cannot deny your origin. You cannot deny your power. You cannot deny your destiny! You deserve more than any of those scumbag humans and their pitiful society! You deserve to rule...to command...to punish! No-one has treated you like a real being for your entire existence; don't you think you deserve to return the favour? You have the power. I am merely an advisor...someone to give you that push needed to let that power out..."

"No!" I screamed. "I...cannot! It's wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" I was holding my head now; a pain of choosing between right and wrong was beginning to rip the fabric of my mind. I knew what I DESERVED, but I had to choose what was RIGHT. "Humans are terrible beings - that I agree to! They take advantage of anyone who's different, and wear them down emotionally and mentally, until-" I stopped midsentence. "But they don't deserve what I have suffered...I am a guardian, a protector. Not a punisher or a tyrant. I am not Satan!" I finished ranting.

"You were not always a guardian, king. There was once when you finally did what was really right...getting your own power. Your fifteenth life was that instance, and I remember, as a demon myself, that you finally had your due. You have been respected and revered EVERY SINGLE ONE of your lives! Armies bowed to your presence! You defeated some of the most powerful creatures and _reyi _to have ever walked the Earth. But now...you're nothing. You are a homeless slob, wallowing in his own filth. You know that you protected the _lagarr_, the ones that have long respected you. Now, they are basically gone. Humans rule, and they have no decency to respect the past. They are self-centered little brats, and I can tell - deep inside - that you agree with me. I have watched you for some time now; you cry yourself to sleep; you eat trash and decay every single day; you long for more than this. I offer you a deal that will only come by once-in-a-lifetime. If you decline, you will remain in the darkness...forever. The future _lagaareyi _will be in this same position for all eternity. You can do something NOW, and avoid dooming your future," the whippet finally ended.

My mind was spiraling; I knew she was right. I DID deserve to do something, to get revenge on these good-for-nothing humans! They treated me wrong. Now it was my turn to treat them wrong. "You're...right," I uttered. I fell to my knees, and bowed to the one who had opened my eyes to the truth, that this world and this time deserved nothing more than I did. I was no longer a guardian; I was a REAL king, one who would know how to take charge of MY kingdom! "Tell me, great Belladonna, how I can snatch revenge from this world? I only have one term," I added.

Belladonna grinned. "Which is...?"

"I am NOT going to accept the traditional 'sell my soul to the Devil' thing to do this. I plan on earning my way to whichever realm I deserve, whether it be Heaven or Hell."

"No need, _lagaareyy,_" Belladonna responded. "You are already doing a service to Him by showing YOUR power."

I didn't care who I was serving at this point; to me, right now, it was about me. "How can I reach my full power, demon? How can I become a **real **ruler?" I rasped.

"Trust me, we will show you in due time, king. For now, you must come with me, so that me can make a plan for your rise to power," Belladonna cackled.

"Wait - we?" I asked. "There are others that will help me?"

"Yes," she hissed, "I have a few others that are helping me make sure that you finally get your revenge. Call it an, uh - addition to your new friends."

_"Finally...some who believe in me, who know who I am..."_ I whispered in my mind. I looked up at my new mentor, ready to strike those who wronged me...

**Bam! A pact has been made, and a pack has been recruited! What do Red and Belladonna have in store for Azxoll? Next time, I plan on following the Pride pack and Lance's do-gooder party though. Please review and favourite; the more support I have, the more ideas I have to make this a great story! Until chapter 5 then. Thanks again, Fun-Loving Omega and Steal Yo Gurl!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Ties

**And I'm back again, followers, with chapter 5! I go back to the all-canine half of this story. Now, if you are thinking that the two stories won't merge: trust me, they will. During this time, Azxoll is agreeing to Belladonna's plan and later that night Carface recruits the Wild pack (just so you know where this is timewise). Now, the two teams of do-gooders head to a mysterious hurt wolf of the Pride pack near the edge of the woods. What will happen next? Read to find out!**

Blood Ties

_Itchy POV_

I was trying to keep up with Lance and Charlie, but my legs are just too short! I could feel myself sweating under my ballcap, as it flopped up-and-down with the small jumps I had to make just to run. _"Man, is it hard being a wiener dog!" _I mentally declared to myself. "Charlie," I started. "Can we slow down? My-"

"Itchy, don't mention your legs again! I know it's hard to run pal, but YOU decided to come along on this mission," Charlie insisted. He was right; I willingly came along, because I like doing what's right. Right now, that was helping a wounded canine near the edge of the woods, so I shut my yap and kept running (or hobbling in my case). Ahead of me were two other guardian angels, Lance and Charlie. I saw Charlie as a great friend, my best friend, even if sometimes he shirked doing what's right, slacked off, and left a mess in our apartment most of the time. Then there was Lance; he was a great role model. Charlie thinks he's a pain-in-the-neck trying to take away his life on Earth, but Annabelle clearly told us he wasn't. Even though the Wild pack almost killed him that one time, I still saw him as a great guardian angel, even the best. He always did what was right, and always looked out for others. I wanted to be like him someday, although my little body may prevent me from doing too much. Even though Lance was my role model, he still couldn't be my friend, like Charlie. He just didn't have that amount of - well - "Charlie."

I put my mind back on the duty at hand and peered ahead to see a highway leading to the Golden Gate Bridge. The problem was that we needed to get across the road first before we could get to the bridge. Lance then perked up and said, "We need to cross this road. No need to worry; I'll make sure we all get across! This guardian angel has the power of God on his side." Lance then ran across the street, not even looking either way, and a bunch of cars suddenly came from both sides at him.

"Lance!" I screamed. I took a step forward, but stopped as soon as I reached the edge of the sidewalk; there was nothing I could do. As I watched, however, all of the human vehicles missed him by a hair, and there he was on the other side of the highway. "Wow," I retorted. My mouth gaped open in awe.

Charlie just shrugged and made a "pssht" sound. "No big deal. I could do that too," he challenged.

"Um, Charlie?" I asked.

"What is it, Itch? Can't you see I'm trying to look better than a certain know-it-all angel?" he replied.

I gave him a worried stare. "I dunno, Charlie. I mean, Lance is a highly-trained protector. You're...well...you. Doing fancy moves with claims of heavenly backup aren't exactly your thing," I added.

"C'mon, Itchy. You know your pal Charlie's got this in the bag! I mean, I'm Mr. Streetwise around these parts-" He was cut off. He tripped right into the middle of the road, with more cars coming. Charlie suddenly jumped awkwardly backwards to avoid the first car, then fumbled into a somersault past the next lane, dodging another. He flew up and landed on his toes, only to find a large pickup truck heading straight at him. "Eek!" he squealed. He fell face-first and pushed his legs off the ground to find himself on the other side of the highway, sitting forward with his tail still off the sidewalk. "You see, Itchy. I told you I could-" Just then a minivan's wheels rolled right over his tail, which he forgot. "Yaaaaowwww!" he shrieked. He flew about five feet in the air, falling smack on his rump. "Owww..." he finished, rubbing his tail and rear end.

"I told you, Charlie," I chortled. _"Now I just have to make it across; I'll have to play it safe."_ I peered both ways and saw the next vehicles coming from a distance. I had time, so I started running. Although I was going full speed, it felt like I was getting nowhere. I looked to my left again to see a car fast approaching. Curse these legs! I made a wild leap, and then tripped into a roll. I could see the world spinning...I was starting to feel sick. I felt myself bump up onto the sidewalk, but I kept going. _"Oh no! Stop, stop!" _I yelled inside. I stopped alright, with my face being pounded into a metal bar on the far end of the concrete walkway! "Youch!" I murmured.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who crosses with 'style,' pal," Charlie sarcastically sneered.

"Charlie...I think...I'm gonna barf!" I scowled. I could feel my face turning green, my eyes spinning, and my throat being filled with vomit.

"Oh geez, Itchy! Don't do that on me!" he shouted, slightly laughing.

I swallowed and grabbed my head to regain balance. "Blah!" I said, that gross puke taste in my mouth.

"Are you alright, fellow guardian angel? We need to be all on board with the mission to make sure it goes by correctly," Lance sympathized, "We need to keep a move on; let us be off!"

I felt better, and I got up to start my way again. _"At least that's over with," _I realized. _"What more could be worse than this?"_ To this point, I thought this guardian angel duty would be simple as many of the others. However, little did Charlie, Lance, and I know that this little mission would lead to a bigger one! I put my hat back on and followed Lance to the Golden Gate Bridge; our goal was just a little beyond the other side...

_**Meanwhile, in the San Francisco woods...**_

_ Kate POV_

We were jogging through the woods at a pretty rapid pace. This area was unknown to me, so I made sure to follow Jeremy and this other wolf. After running for awhile, I was starting to feel tired from the journey we had just taken a few hours ago. Humphrey was doing well still; this didn't really surprise me since he's definitely become stronger with the crazy adventures the two of us have been on. Jeremy hadn't even broken a sweat. I guess I can see why these Pride pack wolves had survived so long, because of their strength and endurance. This pack was strong, but I could see through Hershel that even this pack was starting to fall apart. The organization and calmer nature that the United pack had back in Jasper was nothing like this. Everyone was on edge, and mentally everyone was losing it, some more than others. _"We really need to help these guys," _I kept thinking, _"I hope it's not too late by now. We can start with this injured wolf."_

"He's up at the edge of the thicket ahead. I know he is one of our betas, but I didn't have time to identify him before I ran for help. I'm Lando, one of the few alphas left in the Pride pack besides Jeremy," our reporter told everyone who came along.

"Well, Lando," I panted. "All we need to worry about is getting this beta to help. Do you have a pack healer?"

"Well, for the most part-" he began. "Our elder healer died a few weeks ago. We have a younger healer who's less experienced, which really doesn't help with these hard times..."

"An amateur healer is better than no healer," my dad brought up. "We need to get him there!"

"We will," Garth stepped in, "I'll make sure of that. My dad has helped this pack for years, and I don't plan on stopping that help until this pack is gone - which it will never be while I'm here. I promise that."

We all ran silently after Garth made that strong promise. He was right; we couldn't allow the last pack of this area to die off. With the Eastern and Western packs now as one, I felt as if it was my duty, my father's duty, even Humphrey's duty to make sure that this pack survived.

After running another five minutes, the woods were coming to an end. I could see a clearing up ahead, and I could see a huge red pass, obviously human-made, going over the bay to a human city way out in the distance. When we jumped out of the thicket, I glimpsed ahead to see the injured beta about a hundred feet ahead.

"There he is!" Lando cried. "Hurry, we have to get hi-" Lando cut himself off, because he suddenly lost focus on the task at hand and stared in awe at what stood before him. Everyone looked over to see what it was, and I couldn't believe it with my own eyes.

_Charlie POV_

_"Man, this bridge goes on FOREVER!" _I screamed in my mind while starting to feel the fatigue of this trip. I think I made it clear to Lance I didn't want to run across town to do something like this, but the guy just doesn't get sarcasm! I could only imagine what Itchy felt during this. I mean, the guy is just a foot tall or so; he must have to take five steps when I take one! _"It still doesn't let him make the excuse about his legs all the time, though."_

I could finally see the patch of woods outside San Francisco approaching. Thank God! At least half of this job seemed finished. I felt better about it being half-over, until Lance halted right in front of me. "Oof!" I uttered as I fumbled into his back end. "Hey Lance, what to do ya think you're doing?! The end of the bridge is right there! Get your sorry butt moving so that I can get back to-" I quitted my rant as soon as my eyes followed his. About fifty feet away, I felt my heart sink as I gawked at the disturbance.

There were wolves. A dark brown one with a white under belly was standing right next to the dog on the ground, and from where I was standing, I saw eight more. "Oh dear lord," I whispered to Lance. "It's a bunch of...**wolves**... We'll never get that dog away from them, Lance. It looks like they're about to have him for dinner! You know what wolves do to us dogs..."

"C-c-charlie, for once - you might be r-r-right," Lance stuttered in fear, "I f-f-feel like I'm abandoning my post as guardian angel, but...there is no way a b-b-bunch of their kind will let us do that."

"Guys!" Itchy whisper-yelled. "We can't just leave him there! He's badly hurt! I think those wolves might let us do what's right."

"Shut up, Itch! Those wolves will make wolf chow out of us if we step any closer, you hear me?! I know you wanna help, but wolves are out of the question!" I answered. We stood there for a few more moments, hoping the much larger and more intimidating wolves would let us leave. That's when something I didn't want to happen happened.

_Kate POV_

Standing there was a bunch of dogs, three to be precise. I had heard of them many times back in Jasper, and have seen one or two whenever I was away from the pack a few times. They were smaller than us by decent size. I was always told dogs were a bad influence on wolfkind, and that we were to treat them with hostility because they brought shame to the canine name by being pets to...ugh...humans. All three of them stopped suddenly, one crashing into the next in front of him. The first one, a short-haired dog with black fur, a white stomach, and a light brown muzzle and paws, was shaking like crazy, probably because he was afraid of us. The second one was a light brown dog with a white belly and a dark brown patch on his back (I think I heard that breed was a German Shepard?). He wasn't shaking as much, just staring at us in fear and silently yelling at the third. This third one was a brown dog with extremely short legs, a ballcap, and a green shirt. _"I can definitely see the domestication in that one," _I thought.

I could see their urgency to leave, as if they had wandered onto forbidden land without having knowledge of it. They were about to high-tail their way out of their predicament, when my dad spoke up.

"What are you 'dogs' doing here? Your kind isn't welcome near the Pride pack. Can't you see that a pack member here has been downed? Get out of here; you're causing an unwanted disturbance." He put a disgusted emphasis on the word "dog."

I saw the German Shepard one flinch at my dad's voice; I could tell any of us even talking to them was something he did not want to get involved with. All of a sudden, the stubby one took off from behind the others, leaping in front of the first one. "That's what we're here to do, I'll have you know. My friend here told me an injured dog was out here near the forest. We came to help get him somewhere safe." He seemed to be standing his ground, but his voice had a hint of fear still in it. It was ironic; the smallest one was acting the bravest of all three of them.

The German Shepard then scolded the short one, "Itch! I told you not to talk to them - it's kibble now for sure!"

Itch? What kind of name was Itch? I looked at them quizzically, while my dad continued, "That 'dog' your friend mentioned isn't a dog; he's a beta wolf of the Pride pack here. Your friend must not have known that this was pack business. I will warn you now: leave and we won't hurt you. This affair doesn't concern you."

I saw the little one (Itch?) open his mouth to respond, when the Shepard covered his muzzle with his paw. The black-furred one then whimpered, "Mommy? Is that you? I'll be with you soon, r-r-right after these wolves tear us to shreds..." He was shaking uncontrollably now; apparently Itch's outburst made him think that their fate was sealed now for sure. The funny part was he looked like he was the strongest and proudest one of the group.

_"Geez, I can see how most of these dogs have become wusses!" _I pondered, _"Probably from being with humans too long."_

Itch then pushed the German Shepard's paw off his mouth and said aloud, "This does concern us. We came to help, and that's what we plan on doing! He is a fellow canine, whether wolf or dog, and I plan on assisting him because it's the right thing to do!" His voice lost that terror to it; he was now just as determined as Tony and my father to help the beta.

My dad Winston and Tony both peered at each other, then back at the small "Itch." They nodded their heads in approval, seeing that at least one of these mutts had the guts to talk back to a wolf five or six times his size. "Fine, dog. You can help us," Tony began, "We saw that your love for other canines goes beyond the domestic line of dogs and wolves. I realize that we all share the same canine blood, even if some of its purity has been taken away by domestication. You and your friends may accompany us to the pack's healer, where we will get this wolf some help. I'd prefer if your friends stay farther behind; they still seem like they haven't crossed the line of understanding yet." He chuckled.

"Thank you, great pack wolf," Itch responded. "I really appreciate you letting us help. Charlie, Lance, c'mon! We have a duty we still have to fulfill."

The two others, Lance and Charlie apparently, were still frozen in place from fear. I tried to guess which was which, but I couldn't decide. The German Shepard was the first to move, slowly starting his way to follow Itch. "Lance, we're in this one too deep now! We better do what those wolves say, and follow them to the healer," he said still shivering. It seems that the German Shepard was Charlie, while the black one was Lance - and the short one was Itch, as far as I knew. Lance then gradually began to move, his tail between his legs. Itch led the two, following Tony, my father, and Lando.

"Are you dogs coming or what!?" Tony shouted back from in the woods.

"We're coming alright! Lance, you gotta get yourself together! And I thought I could expect you to be tougher, Charlie," Itch laughed. Charlie must not like jokes, because he quickly bopped Itch on the head with his paw. "Owww..." he murmured. The three of them then stepped into the deep woods to join Tony and the others.

I was left out in the open, thinking about these new strangers. _"Here goes another adventure," _I mentally concluded as I too leaped into the thicket.

**Well guys, how was that? This chapter took me awhile; I was trying to think of a good way for them to meet, only for my mind to be drawn to another blank. I had a lot of writer's block this chapter, so if it's not that good, I'm sorry and I did the best I could in this case. I hope you're still willing to see what happens next though, cause I'm still following the wolves and dogs next chapter! Azxoll and the bad guys won't come back until chapter 7. Please review (I love reviews) and favourite. PM me if you have any questions. I also like to read other fanfictions, so tell me if you want me to take a look at it, cause I'll be glad to! Until next time then...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	6. Chapter 6: False Pride

**Once again, I'm back for the sixth chapter of "Inchoation." I hope you like the story so far, because now that the guardian angels and wolves have met, they are heading back to the Pride pack to help the injured wolf. Will Kate learn anything more about these mysterious dogs? Will the Pride pack accept a bunch of mutts into their territory? Will Charlie and Lance ever stop being complete wimps? These questions and more will be answered in this chapter, so read on!**

False Pride

_Kate POV_

Trotting slightly behind the rest of my group, I could see the three dogs following us from a distance. At least we didn't have to run now; Cando, Hutch, and Garth could only transport the injured wolf so fast on the log they were using. Humphrey was also helping, making sure that the beta didn't fall off the log. Lando and Jeremy led the way, since they were the only ones who actually remembered the exact way we came. I could see my dad and Tony talking to each other, obviously about our new "guests." I glimpsed back over my shoulder again to look at them. Something about theses dogs interested me; I couldn't tell why, but their different nature caught my attention.

The German Shepard Charlie was trying to talk to the two of them about something. Using my strong ears, I picked up what they were saying. "Guys, I REALLY think we should turn back. I mean, these wolves are leading us to MORE wolves. What if those wolves don't like us? Then we have these wolves and those wolves trying to tear us limb from limb!" he yelled, but not so loud as we would probably hear them if we weren't paying attention.

The "proud" wuss, Lance, was rambling on about his mother and what he had and hadn't done with his life, altogether with hiding behind Charlie and looking side-to-side in a paranoid manner. Yeesh, what a momma's boy! Itch spoke up to respond to Charlie's deranged mindset, "Aw c'mon, Charlie. I mean, these wolves were kind enough to let us help out. I don't think wolves are as bloodthirsty as everyone says they are..."

_"I couldn't agree more, Itch," _I thought. _"You dogs just don't understand us yet, just like how we...don't understand you."_ It hit me like a golfball that Marcel would hit at us during his games: the only reason wolves and dogs hate each other is because we don't understand the choices we have made. Wolves chose to stay in the wilderness, while dogs chose to move in with humans. _"I have to learn more about these guys."_

"What are you talking about, Itch? These canines are almost twice my size, and they will not hesitate to bring us down at any costs if we screw up! I mean, how can you be so calm when you're only an appetizer to them, pal? Aren't I right, Lance?" He stared at Lance, who was literally an inch away from him. He stopped talking to himself for a moment and nodded in fear. Itch only made a "pssht" sound of disapproval.

"While you guys cower here, I will prove to you both that wolves are just as great and fun-loving as we are," Itch declared.

_"Fun-loving? I know the perfect wolf for those two cowards to see us for who we really are," _I realized. I sped up my pace to reach the majority of the group ahead. "Humphrey," I whispered in his ear while he had his head down, pushing the base of the log with his forehead. "Can you go talk to those two scaredy-dogs back there? I think they will become just as confident as that 'Itch' if we show them our fun side. And who else to portray ourselves that way than my handsome and fabulous mate?"

He removed his head from the log's bottom and peered at me with a confused look for a second. "Me, with those dogs? C'mon Kate, you know we should try to minimize the amount of time we talk to them. They're just lucky your dad and Tony let them join us; I could see them being torn to shreds by Garth and Hutch if they hadn't of played their words right." I gave him a cute puppy look, and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the puppy charm from me. "Oh...fine. But only because you called me handsome and fabulous..."

"Thanks, Humphrey dear," I finished, making him blush.

"Wait...where's he going?" Hutch stepped in, noticing Humphrey to begin heading back to the dogs. "We shouldn't be talking to those mutts. Why is Humphrey starting to go over to them?"

"He just wants to learn why they're here, and to find out if they have any evil human-based intentions," I lied. I knew Hutch was an alpha, so I could only hope he wouldn't be able to see through my fib.

Hutch responded, "Fine then. Humphrey, get some good information out of them."

"Sure thing, Hutch. Will do," my mate said, winking at me as he turned to walk away.

At this point, I could see Itch ahead of the other two dogs. As Humphrey went back, he passed Itch and went straight to Lance and Charlie. They started to cringe up when they saw Humphrey coming right at them. I knew he would loosen them up, so I began my focus on the scrawny but brave Itch. I stopped walking and let him catch up to me. He eyeballed me closely and seemed slightly frightened now that I was paying direct attention to him. As soon as he was by my side, I began to walk at his pace, which was kind of difficult because of how slow he walked with those legs. When I was comfortable, I decided to break the ice.

"So, your name is Itch," I claimed. "That's an interesting name. I'm Kate."

He took a few moments to answer. I knew he was still hesitant; he took a deep breath before responding. "It's actually Itchy. Itchy Itchiford; only my friend Charlie calls me Itch sometimes. You can too, if you want." He gave me a weak smile, hoping his answer was valid enough for me. I reassured him by smiling back, and I could see him relax a bit.

"Itchy? Is there are reason you're called that?" I interrogated.

"Well...I'm not exactly the most pleasurable dog to be around -" He stopped and scratched his neck with his back paw. "It's the fleas...I'm an infested short-legged mess," he joked.

I let out a laugh, and commented on his legs, "You're legs are really short, Itchy. What kind of dog are you? I only know that your friend Charlie is probably a German Shepard...but I have no idea what you are."

"I'm a Dachshund, which many people call a wiener dog. These stubby legs don't let me get anywhere, you know. Charlie says that I should stop whining about my legs though...it is my excuse for everything, you know." He chuckled at this.

"Well, Itchy, I think your short legs **aren't** an excuse for you." He looked as if I had said something crude, but then I continued. "You should be like your friend Charlie and Lance back there, while they should be the small dogs, because you were the only one to show any bravery against my father back there."

I saw his confidence heighten, then fall again when he realized I said father. "Father?" he asked quizzically. "Which of those two wolves is your father?"

"The older grey one. The redder one is Tony, who is pack leader with my dad back where I came from...it's a long story," I admitted, knowing Itchy might not want to hear it.

"But I like stories. Tell me."

That reassured me. "Well," I began, "About a year or so ago, there were two packs adjacent to each other in Jasper park, where I'm from. My dad Winston and Tony were in charge of separate packs. My father's pack and our territory was full of caribou, while Tony's was running out and their pack was starving. Therefore, as leader of the other pack, Tony decided it be best if our packs unite through one marriage. Since I was daughter of the pack leader in the west, I was put into an arranged marriage with Tony's son, Garth." I gestured my paw to the red and white alpha ahead of us in the path. "I was going to, despite my real feelings, but fate had something else in store for me. Humans took me and an omega to a foreign place, and the two of us worked together to get home. Over the trip, I realized I loved him. When I got back, I eventually refused to marry Garth because I fell for an omega. However, alphas and omegas couldn't marry, since it was pack law." Itchy's face saddened at hearing this. "War was about to be called between the packs, until Garth stepped in and admitted he loved an omega as well, my sister Lily. In the end, Tony and my father decided to break law and allow those two to wed so the packs could unite into the United pack it is today."

"That's a nice story," he said.

"Well, the omega I loved was Humphrey, and I too married him. He's my mate to this very day and I love him very much." I peered behind me, and Itchy followed my eyes to look back at Humphrey, now speaking to a calmer Lance and Charlie. "Now, since Tony's pack is part of our pack now, we had to come down here near this human city to help an ally pack. This is the Pride pack, led by Tony's cousin. I have to admit, these guys really need help. I guess it's a good thing you came along," I commented.

"Kate?" he inquired.

"Yes, Itchy?"

"Why is it that you're being so nice to me? I mean, I took a chance standing up to your dad and all, but I thought wolves were supposed to be scary and willing to eat dogs as snacks - at least, that's what Charlie says," he retorted.

"Itchy, I just think that us wolves could learn a thing or two from you and viceversa," I replied. "I really think if we all got to know each other, perhaps the boundaries of domestication between us can be purged. In truth, I want to get to know you and the others more, seeing as if you'll allow me."

"Sure thing, Kate; I think you're definitely right. If we work together, we can do so much good. We can start by helping this wolf of this here Pride pack. I just hope Charlie and Lance will also be on board..." he added.

"I wouldn't worry, Itchy. I think they'll come around," I giggled, staring at Humphrey.

_Humphrey POV_

Kate wanted me to take a look at these weird dogs that were acting like a bunch of wusses. As I passed by the small one (I think is called Itch?), he gave me a fearful side glance, but he didn't move away. As I kept going, I walked up to the other two, whose names I still had no idea of. They flinched and backed away when they saw me come at them. _"Oh geez," _I thought, _"How am I supposed to help these dogs if they're scared peltless by me? Kate said to use my playful nature maybe..."_

"Hey fellas!" I started. "I'm Humphrey. What would you guys' names be?"

Their eyes locked on me and they said nothing for about a minute. Finally, the browner one spoke up. "I'm Charlie - C-c-charlie Barkin. Just please don't eat us, Humphrey guy. We will do whatever your pack commands; just don't have us for kibble."

_"Kibble? Must be dog slang for food. Anything I want?" _I wondered evilly. _"No, that's wrong," _I quickly it shook off. "Fellas, all I want is to talk. How are you guys doin?"

"W-w-what? Why do you care how we're d-d-doing?" he stuttered.

"You know, us wolves don't really eat dogs," I argued, "That's just something we want dogs to believe because we don't agree to their lifestyle with humans."

"I don't l-l-live with a human," Charlie replied. "Me and my friend Itchy live in an abandoned apartment. I lived with a human named David once, but eventually I decided to go free dog."

"Really? I thought all dogs lived with humans. Maybe not all mutts are slaves to those people. You know, I think I like you, Charlie Barkin," I relented.

"Maybe you're right, Humphrey. Maybe these wolves might not eat us after all...and maybe you guys could be cool to hang around." I saw his tense posture begin to relax more and more, as he felt comfortable around someone like me. "Do wolves do anything fun anyway?"

"Oh, that's what omegas are for!" I heartily yelled.

"Omegas...?" Charlie asked, confused of this new term.

"Yeah. In wolf packs, there are mostly three ranks. At the top are the alphas - the guys who are duty and business all the time, those who lead the pack." I could see Charlie's face convey disgust from the thought of that. He seemed a lot like me: fun-loving and no work. I continued, "Then there are betas - those are in the middle. They help with hunting and other miscellaneous jobs around the pack. Finally, there's the best class - the omegas. We're the fun and relaxed members of the pack, and stand at the bottom unfortunately. Some other packs I've heard have other ranks like deltas and gammas, but I don't know anything of that stuff. I'm an awesome omega, but pack law once stated that omegas couldn't basically do anything with the high alphas, including marriage. I loved an alpha, Kate. That's her talking to your friend up there." Charlie squinted to see my mate talking to the little Itch dog. "Yeah - however, before a war broke out between my pack led by Kate's father and another pack led by Tony, they decided to change pack law and unite the packs, allowing Tony's son Garth (who sometimes I call Barf) and Kate's sister Lily to wed, since they loved each other. Plus, I got to marry the best mate in the world," I finished, dreamily looking at Kate.

"That's cool. I wish my girlfriend Sasha was always so loving; sometimes she's a great dog but other times she can be a pain in my - Yaaoow!" he shouted, as the other black dog behind him bit Charlie in the tail. "Lance?! Why'd you bite my tail?"

This "Lance" responded, "Charlie, how can we know we can trust this guy? Are you sure he's trustworthy? Huh, HUH?!" Charlie glimpsed at Lance and realized how paranoid he had looked.

"Man, was I that crazy?" Charlie inquired. I nodded and he blushed of embarrassment. "Lance, you gotta get ahold of yourself! I think Itchy was right; these wolves probably just want to get this other wolf to their healer or whatever. Just calm down!"

_"Itch's name is Itchy?" _I quickly wondered.

"Maybe...you're...right?" he said, almost as if he was asking. "Let's just get done; I don't like to be in the woods very long, especially at night."

"Oh, it's quite a walk to the Pride pack dens. I hate the walk myself, but there's no way we will get there and you guys will return by nightfall," I stepped in.

"What? Oh God...there's no way we'll make it. I need my mom!" Lance screamed in terror.

"It's ok, Lance. I think the pack leader will let you stay the night here," I reassured.

"What?! NO! I can't sleep near a bunch of wolves! I'll wake up without any skin and one of the my limbs will be missing! Dear Lord, get me outta here!" He was delusional and mad, saliva beginning to form as foam at his mouth.

"Lance, stop this madness!" Charlie shrieked, slapping him with his paw. "The wolves WILL kill you if you don't calm down right now!" he fibbed.

Lance's breaths began to slow down, as sweat ran down his fur. He completely halted and relaxed his whole body. "Fine..." he squealed. "Just - let's get done with...this...before I pass out or lose my skin." He calmed down and kept breathing in big gulps.

Just then, I saw Kate peer back at me as she conversed with Itchy. _"She must be talking about me to him...I hope she's mentioning how awesomely fun I am."_

After walking for about forty-five minutes, we finally returned to the den area of the Pride pack. By now, Lance had calmed completely down and was walking just as confidently as Charlie. As soon as he saw the dens though, he and Charlie both gulped simultaneously. Their eyes filled with fear again, and I could see Lance begin to panic.

I had to say something. "It's ok guys. Nothing and no-one will hurt you. I promise." They both looked over at me; Charlie nodded his head and Lance gave a very weak smirk. I ran up to meet the other wolves, as I got back into my position pushing the log with my head.

"Did you find anything out about those mongrels?" Cando quickly snapped, causing me to jump back.

"Oh...no. They're clean. In fact, they don't even live with humans," I muttered. "I found out they live in abandoned apartments, away from people. Maybe they're not so bad..."

"Not bad? Humphrey, they're a bunch of human-licking filth bags!" Cando growled, "I mean, what's worse than helping humans, even if they don't live with them?"

I was about to open my mouth to respond, when Winston came in, "You know, these dogs came along with us to help the injured beta. I mean, they stood up to me, a pack alpha. That's good enough for me in my book. Maybe not all dogs are good, but I think these ones are. They seem more wolf than any dog I've met."

"Yes...sir," Cando gave in. "Humphrey, I'll leave the mutts alone. But that doesn't mean I still don't like 'em!"

"Whatever you say," I chuckled. We made it to the healer's den, and all the wolves had to work together to push the log up the steep grade leading into the den.

Kate took the rear of the log with me and said in my ear, "Good job with the dogs, honey. I think you really calmed them down."

I laughed and responded, "Of course I did. What better omega is there for the job?" She joined in on my little chortle.

Once the log made it into the cave, I saw a tan male wolf with a white muzzle get up out of the corner and run to the log. "What happened? Was it another hunter shot? It seems like this one's been unconscious for awhile now," he examined. He sounded young. Apparently Lando was right; their current healer is pretty young and inexperienced. I hope we would be able to help this wolf.

"Yes. As you can see, the shot went right through her leg, and she went unconscious from the blood loss," Lando answered. "I have to admit, I thought the one injured was one of our male pack betas, like Will or Eric. It turns out the one who was hurt was Luna, the only female beta we have. I think Jeremy sent her out to hunt earlier today...but she was shot down by a human and left for dead."

"Hey!" Jeremy barked. "How was I supposed to know a hunter would be right where she was at that time? Geez."

"It's alright, gentlewolves. I think I'll be able to fix this," the healer said, "Unfortunately, our old healer would've been able to fix her up in a jiff. This might take awhile for me." Just then, Itchy, Lance, and Charlie stepped into the den. "What are DOGS doing here?! I'm pretty sure Hershel would not be accepting of this behaviour!"

"Calm down, Harrold. These guys just came along to help us and make sure that our beta Luna here is fine," Lando intercepted.

"Ok, I'll take your word Lando. I know these other wolves here are part of the ally pack, but I have no clue how a bunch of dogs have anything to do with this," the healer, apparently named Harrold, retorted.

"Just ignore them then, and get back to treating our respected beta."

"Oh, right! Now, I think you wolves...and **dogs**...should get some rest," Harrold commented. "It's nearly evening and I can tell that some of you are worn out by now."

Man, he had NO idea! Those of us from the United pack just finished our trip down here earlier today, only to have to run around more to help an injured she-wolf. I was about to die here soon, and I could tell my mate Kate was even feeling this by now too. I could see even Garth and Winston showing some fatigue at this point. "Well then, let's get to somewhere we can sleep," I blurted out jokingly. Some of the wolves smiled at this.

"Alright; let's find you guys a den then," Jeremy said.

As we were leaving the healer's cave, I could see Lance begin to cringe up, since apparently he had a fear of the woods at night. I gave him a warm look as I passed and his look lessened, until he peered over at Harrold, who growled at him. I then shot Harrold a disgusted stare and he shirked back. "What?" he asked sarcastically.

All of us got to a den near the outer residential area of the pack. "Well, here we are. Den sweet den. This is a big den that is no longer used because we've lost so many wolves," Lando instructed. We all thought badly of the losses then went inside. This den was HUGE, much bigger than it looked from the outside. It could easily hold ten or more wolves in it. "You guys get to sleep here. Goodnight, all. I feel as though we all deserve a good night's rest."

"Where's my three pals and the two birds?" I asked about Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Marcel, and Paddy.

"Oh, they're sleeping in a smaller den nearby. Don't worry," Jeremy reassured.

"Goodnight Lando and Jeremy," I heard Kate utter. After they left, everyone went to a small portion of the cave. Cando, Tony, Hutch, Winston, and Barf all spread out and laid down to sleep. Kate came over to me and nuzzled my fur, cuddling close to me. I felt lucky; I was the only guy here that had his mate along with him during this mission. It sure made sleeping a lot easier.

"Goodnight, Kate," I silently whispered to her.

"Goodnight, Humphrey dear," she replied back sweetly. Just then, she peered over to Lance, Charlie, and Itchy, who were standing outside of the cave. "You guys can sleep in here if you want," she persuaded.

Itchy was the first to answer, "Nah, I wouldn't want to be a bother, Kate. Being here is enough for me; it's too much for your hospitality."

"Stop being so stubborn, guys," I welcomingly declared, "There's plenty of room over in that spot." I used my paw to point to an empty location.

"Okay, fine," Charlie said, "Thanks."

Charlie and Itchy walked over to the corner and laid down near to each other, but not to the point of cuddling. However, Lance was still looking around as if something was going to get him. "I'm...fine. I'm brave enough to stand...out...here - in the dark." There was a lot of hesitation in his voice.

"You don't have to be afraid, Lance," I whispered nicely, "I'll guarantee you that nothing bad will happen if you sleep in a den. Now go over with your friends. and goodnight."

"A-a-alright," he relented finally. He padded over to his canine friends and curled up in a defensive manner, shaking still.

_"I guess that's the closest I'm gonna get him," _I mentally concluded. I yawned and placed my head on Kate's warm fur, letting it soothe my sore body from all the work it had done today. I took one last look at our new friends, and closed my eyes to a long-deserved rest.

**This was a nice calmer chapter, eh? Well, don't get _too _used to it, cause next chapter darkness will rise with Azxoll's plan for revenge. Well, the dog group is finally loosening up (even Lance, whose still a coward). How will this sidestory end? Will Harrold successfully heal Luna, and will this helpful holy duty of Charlie, Itchy, and Lance end as planned? Read on the next few chapters to find out. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its progress. Please review and favourite my friends. Till chapter 7...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Brothers

**Here comes chapter 7! After taking a break from the main character Azxoll, it's now time to come back to him and plans for revenge, compliments of our favourite demons, Red and Belladonna! Now that the Wild pack is recruited, it is now time that the rest of the villain cast rear its ugly head, in the form of bloodlines. Don't understand? Then read on to find out, faithful followers! I'm glad at this point to also have writers like Zee-Dude and infernoblades99 following along on this dark story. Thanks my four current supporters; it's you guys that keep me writing. Anyone else who feels like following feel free to! Now, onto the fanfiction...**

Blood Brothers

**_The next day, in an alleyway in Wild pack territory..._**

_Azxoll POV_

This place was so abandoned; even during the day, the buildings of this part of San Francisco looked dead, vacant. Their paint was old and dusty. The colors here were all neutral and dry. I could imagine it here at night; uninhabitable, lonely, **isolated**. Belladonna had led me here, telling me of a surprise waiting for me. Even as a _lagaareyy_, I was glad to bow to Belladonna as my superior. I needed guidance, even if many wouldn't agree to this guidance. However, others never TOOK THE TIME to give me any help; Belladonna did. She was my saviour from myself. With her, I could reach my real potential. Apparently, there were others like her, who believed in me. I could not wait to meet these great beings, who took their time to assist an Azxolian _agondray _as myself. _"I hope they're just like Belladonna," _I wished.

Just as we reached a specific corner to an alley, Belladonna spoke up, "We're here, _lagaareyy._" She gestured a paw forward, inviting me to go in first. I smiled with my large, unwelcoming carnivorous teeth.

As I went into the filthy crevice between buildings, I heard conversations going on. As I entered an open area in the back, a bunch of dogs and a large arched figure encircled a barrel in the center. In the back corner, I saw a broken motorcycle with a puddle of oil around it. A pile of steaks lied in another corner, while some bones were scattered about the place. "Hello, all. I am Azxoll, and I have heard you are all here to help me become a true king. I thank you all; you're the real ones who deserve my respect. Not those disposable 'humans,'" I finished. My voice was slightly shaking; despite being the largest one here, I somehow felt intimidated.

However, this was refuted when all the dogs turned and stared at me in awe. They all whimpered and backed off away from me. I felt fearsome and powerful, but I knew that truthfully I was still the lesser of powers here. The only ones not offput by my menacing appearance were Belladonna and the tall slinky figure near the center. All of a sudden, the tall one spun around to meet my eyes. I was shocked to see what he looked like. He was a hellcat with red fur and a blue robe around his body. His height almost rivaled mine at about eight feet tall. He was obviously a demon, like Belladonna; no normal cat grows to be THAT tall! He only had to look up just a bit to stare into my yellow-green eyes. His were pure yellow, and I could feel them tear into my soul when they met mine. "Ah, so here we have our little _lagaareyy_?" he mocked. "I am Red, Satan's righthand. I am also here to make sure you - well - succeed at getting what you deserve. You may not know it, but while you get revenge on these damn fools, you are helping us as well." Although Red was apparently trying to help me, he seemed less likable than Belladonna. I would be sure to be wary of him.

I thought for a moment, and then replied, "Your name definitely seems suitable, due to your appearance. However, I bow to you as well, my hellcat master." I then bowed my head, but I found myself a bit more uncomfortable under Red's shadow. His larger size and more-arrogant nature seem to be the attributes for this. _"He is still my superior, and will lead me to what I want," _I forced myself to think. I got up and peered over to the corners of the back alley clearing to find some still-scared canines. Some of them were wearing tank tops and vests, almost as if they were some brute gang or something. "Who might all the rest of you be?" I asked.

Their eyes opened wide, knowing I was now addressing them. Great, more beings merely scared of me, too much to look beyond my exterior and find my true self. Finally, after a minute of silence, one with a fancier vest stepped forth and took a puff of a cigar, almost as if to calm his nerves. "I-I-I'm Carface, great dragon king boss. Are y-you the one that we're helping? Cause it doesn't l-l-look like you need help to me."

"Silence, Carface!" Red commanded. "Azxoll here just needs a little push, that's all. We're here to make sure nothing - and no-one - gets involved or tries to stop him. Remember, what's good for him is good for us! Azxoll, do not be afraid to reprimand these DOGS; only Belladonna and I need to be listened to. The rest of these mutts here will serve as your help, just as they do to us!" Red sounded very determined to undermine all of these dogs at all costs. I mean, he is a cat after all.

I looked back at the pitiful group and felt like sympathizing, but I shook off that thought. If I'm going to be a real king, I need to act like one! I cannot allow lesser beings to command me, the _lagaareyy_! "What are the rest of your names?" I spoke up, beginning to create a demanding tone.

"I-I-I-I...I'm Killer, boss!" a thin-necked Schnauzer with glasses blurted out. I could tell he was definitely a lackey.

"I'm uh - Otto, yound greatness!" a German-sounding brown dog with a green sweater vest said, "And this is mein pack, the Wild pack. We h-h-have Bruiser, Yellow Beard, und Scarface. I hope you are being accepting of mein dogs, sire." I glared at the four of them. A large one (Bruiser I'm guessing) stood there, shaking a bit. I could use a strong mongrel like that. Then there was a medium-sized yellow dog with a scraggly spot of hair on his chin (Yellow Beard?), as well as a skinny black dog wearing sunglasses (Scarface).

"They're good enough, Otto. Good," I told him. He smiled at me hesitantly, and I gave a slight side smirk, showing off my fangs. He backed off a bit. "Well, this seems to be the group. Are these the ones who will...help me?" I asked Belladonna.

"Almost, king. I brought you here so that I could show you and the others my surprise. We will be getting a bit more help," Belladonna claimed.

"Really? More who will help? Where are they?" I enthusiastically shouted, almost choking from my overbearing scream.

"Give me a minute - this takes time to create," she responded. I shuffled my clawed feet on the ground, as Belladonna unsheathed one of her claws. Thereafter, she kneeled down and wrote a strange carving into the ground. I had no idea what it was or what it meant. Confused, I continued watching closely. She did this three more times, spacing another symbol around her four ways, so that the four symbols all pointed inward where she was standing. For a minute she stopped and stood completely still; no-one dared to breathe. Only her deep emissions through her snout were heard - she was obviously concentrating. Then, out of nowhere, she started bumbling demonic gibberish at a fast pace and took a step back, exiting the circle of symbols she had made. After uttering the last word, a bright red circle appeared on the ground, connecting the carvings in the cement. "Now_, lagaareyy_, see your new assistor!" Belladonna shrieked as she stomped her paw to the ground in front of the unholy ring.

The whole area in the circle glowed, as a red mist began to foam up from the ground. My eyes were open wide; I couldn't take them off of the sight. As the fog rose higher and higher, it began to take form. This was new to me; I knew one other substance from the past dealing with other _lagaareyi _that had similar properties like this, but I had never come in contact with such a supernatural gas. When it was about five and a half feet tall, it stopped floating upward; it began to force itself into the solid shape. This figure was familiar - it had a shape of some sort of creature I knew. That's when it hit me: this is a human! As the gas was almost done solidifying, I interjected: "Belladonna, is this a **human** you're summoning?!"

"Yes, king. But wait - this human is special, and you'll know when he's done forming..."

_"Special?" _I pondered, _"What could be so special about a human? And this one to be specific?"_ The fog was about done, and the human's color started to appear, as well as the details of its face and body. Luckily, clothes also formed, so apparently this human was randomly brought here from a previous location. A few seconds later, the facial area was becoming remarkably familiar to me. I squinted hard at the human male, and attempted to put my claw on where I knew him. When the process finished, the face was clear. "Oh my God," I murmured, realizing who it was. "NIC?! My brother?"

He was dazed and was fumbling around, trying to compose himself. After shaking his head and coughing a bit, he perked his head up and cowered at me. "Aaaahh!" he screamed. He twisted around to meet a bunch of the dogs, and he tripped backwards to fall on his rear. After shaking a bit, he composed himself and looked up at me. "Zach?" he asked weakly. "My sibling? Is that...you? It m-must be you...you're the only dragon I k-k-know."

I reminisced back to the last time I saw Nic. It was over a year ago, and it was when I was leaving our hometown of Pittsburgh. Nic saw me off, but that's it; my parents didn't even have the decency to do so. All in all, my whole family HATED me for my decisions following my past, but Nic a little less so than the others. When I told him I was crowned _lagaareyy _when I was a child, he actually believed me for a short time, being my younger sibling after all. While we grew up, we grew further and further apart. He focused on the future, telling me looking back at a false past was nonsense. I wouldn't let him falter my duty, and soon enough he too turned his back on me. When I spent the last of my money on becoming an _agondray,_ he was completely against it. This only separated us further; it was this point in time that I was truly alone in the world. The last I talked to him, I told him that I was leaving our birthplace for good. He was indifferent, and only took a few minutes of his time to see me leave. He never said goodbye, and nor did I. Now, here he was, finally before the presence of a real _lagaareyy_.

"Yes, brother. It is me. Also, do not call me THAT. That was my human name; I am human no longer - I am an _agondray_ king," I demanded. I stood in a strong posture, as he slowly got up off of the ground.

"Zach, you're being ridiculous again. You're a fool; you've thrown away your life for some stupid history that doesn't exist!" he strongly advised. Despite being one of the weakest beings here, he had the nerve to stand up to me - his older sibling...his superior...his king.

"Shut your yap, Nic! You wouldn't understand! You never have!" I shouted, "Things like honour, pride, respect...they're nothing to you. You do not know how to bow to a _lagaareyy_, even when he is your very sibling!" My blood was boiling; how DARE he question me.

"Is something that doesn't exist supposed to be bowed to, brother? All you did was create some silly fictional background, then waste the last of your finances to make yourself into that mess," he gestured at me.

I growled a deep guttural sound. "Despite how much I wish I could rip out your throat, that's not why you're here. Belladonna, why have you brought 'him' here?" I emphasized "him," getting my point across that Nic was a terrible decision at this point.

"Belladon-? Who is Belladonna, Zach? What are all these freaking dogs doing here?" Nic added.

"I am, human," Belladonna answered. Nic cocked his head to look at the hellhound. "I have brought you here to help your brother attain his goal of vengeance against humanity."

After gawking a minute, Nic responded. "That dog just talked. How the hell is that dog talking?! What is going on?"

"Silence, fool! Your philosophy of nothing happening in the past is obsolete. You see, silly Nic, Azxoll here IS the _lagaareyy_. And we plan on making sure that the hidden power he possesses, being the king he is, will guarantee his revenge," Red announced. Nic spun around 180 degrees to see the eight-foot feline.

"C-c-c-c-aa-a-a-tt..." Nic sputtered. "T-this is one b-b-b-big cat. What ARE y-you?"

"I am Red, human. I am the righthand hellcat of the Devil himself. Belladonna is his top hellhound. Together with us, Azxoll will NOT fail in his goal for the deaths of these insouciant filthbags!"

Nic was speechless. "D-demons?! Zach, why are you working with demons? You will be sent straight to Hell for this, brother! Don't you realize what you've done?"

I glared back at him, enjoying his fear of my new masters. "Nic, I did not need to make any deal. These two are here to assist me in getting what I want. I have made no pact of selling my soul to Satan. Apparently, what helps me, helps all of my new friends here. Therefore, I will not question anything, and I will do as they ask. You too can be part of this. The power to rule...I can share some of my new kingdom. If you refuse, I will have no choice but to come for you as well. Can't you see I'm right for once? I can PROVE to you I have been the ancient lord of my claims all along. Please, Nic. I would not want to accomplish this feat without you by my side."

"Zach - you're likely mad to do this. I mean, attack mankind? There's no way you'll succeed, even if your nonsense story is real...I don't think I can be part of this," my human brother finally said.

"I assure you, Nic, that Azxoll will NOT fail. His power is limitless with his ancient ties. Our demonic essence will only be a small shove needed to release an energy long stored in your sibling's body and soul," Belladonna came in, "Think about it. No man, battalion, or army will be able to fall this lord!" She finished off her rant with an evil chuckle.

"Please..." I insisted. "You must, brother. After years of not being able to believe me, I can** show** you that there is no reason to doubt me or my destiny. Follow me, and you will share in my power...my glory...YOUR glory!"

"Zach, I don't know -" he hesitated again. "I mean, why would I want to attack anyone? I have gone on a normal life path and have become a moderately successful young man. Why would I want to leave that?"

"C'mon, Nic!" I argued. "You will only be forgotten this way; to leave a mark, a legacy on this Earth, you just be among the great and the victorious! With me, we will win! We will dominate! I will rule, with you by my side! If you want to be a nobody the rest of your short life, go ahead and be among the low ranks of the world when I rise to power."

"They have wronged you...my only brother..." he uttered. "...fine, I will be among your army, Zac - I mean, Azxoll. If you share your power, I will believe as you tell me." He slowly got down on one knee and bowed his head to Belladonna, Red, and me.

"Thank you, my respectable sibling. You will not regret it," I appreciated. I smiled at him; for the first time in years, I finally had my one-and-only brother by my side again, like when we were kids. "As such, I will dub thee the same drayic name I bestowed upon you all those years ago...Zwaksnoll. Now rise, my new follower."

He got off of the filthy ground, and Belladonna spoke up, "Now then, you will be of no help to us as THAT!" She pointed with a disgusted face at my brother's weak form. "Let's change that!"

"What are you -" Nic was stopped midsentence. Red had his claws out, and was gesturing them all at Nic. It was as if he had frozen him; Nic couldn't move. Just then, Red used his other hand and brought it upward, as if telling something to rise. Sure enough, more of that red mist appeared, enveloping my brother's body.

"Now boy, I will make you become something in the image of your desires!" Red hissed. "Imagine yourself as an _agondray_, and keep that image in your mind until the process is complete! If you falter, you will end up misshapen and useless to us. Got it?!"

Nic nodded slightly, still barely able to move a muscle. He closed his eyes, obviously thinking of himself in a draconic form. I remembered when we were kids, I drew a picture of what he would look like if he was an _agondray._ I could only hope now he would remember too, as the form I had for him was perfect in my eye: the Vorpurnium _agondray,_ another personally-created species of mine. For a few minutes, all I could see was the auburn fog around this husk. However, its size slowly increased until it looked as if it had reached a maximum height, only slightly taller than Red and somewhere around my tallness. Thereafter the mist halted its swirling motion around Nic (now Zwaksnoll), settling steadily to the ground.

Underneath a powerful Vorpurnium _agondray_ emerged. _"Yes!" _I thought. _"He remembered his draconic version I drew for him."_ He was strong-looking. His body was muscular as mine was, and was covered with rock-hard scales like mine. Spines erupted from his back, arms, and legs; he looked almost as fearsome as me. However, his most impressive feature lied with his head. A large and immaculate frill appeared in the back region of his skull; a large bony structure almost giving appearance of a natural right to be my protector. Although he had no real horns or wings, as I had, he was still a formidable opponent as far as I could see. He bowed to me again, now in his true form.

"I now serve under you, my brother and lord Azxoll."

"Good," I began. "Now, we must meet the other help Belladonna had promised us. Belladonna?"

"Oh...right!" she grinned. "This one personally comes from my army in the Underworld. He is an _agondray _of my design - a species I would've loved to see roam the Earth. At least, now he can be of some use." She drew another symbol in the ground, one this time. "Come forth, my beast! Bring yourself to this mortal realm, and serve your master once more!" She pounded her paw on the ground again, except this time a green mist effervesced from the ground. It formed into a large green orb of the gas, and light began emit from the core of it. Zwaksnoll and I gaped our mouths open at this sight, until the orb erupted violently, spraying the gas in a directions. The fog disseminated and disappeared and I witnessed the creature of Hell. It was quadripedal, hunching on four legs rather than two. He had a huge spiny black shell on his back, somewhat like a turtle. However, he had curved horns and a sharp snout, with a long whiplike tail coming from behind the hard shell. The end of the tail had a long, thin blade at the end. "Welcome, Quassazoll! You will now bow to Azxoll here, and act as his righthand beside Zwaksnoll. The _lagaareyy _is now your master, and who he serves, you too serve!"

This demon _agondray _Quassazoll turned his head down to the ground before me, embracing himself in my presence. "_Lagaareyy_ - I...serve...under...true king," he mumbled. His speech was poor; apparently, his existence had been full of taking orders from Belladonna. He must have never really spoken for himself.

_"This is great," _I thought, _"He cannot question me. If I ask something of him, he must now do it. But yet...it doesn't feel right, him not being able to speak his mind. Err...stop thinking weak, _lagaareyy! _You must lead OVER your subordinates, or your plan will never succeed." _I shook off my weak mindset; I had to return to focusing on my plan. "Thank you, gracious Belladonna," I retorted. "This follower will be of great help to my cause. Now, show me how I will seize redemption for myself. Show me the secret to unlocking my power, so that I may fulfill my destiny!"

She paused and grinned evilly, taking pleasure in my dark desires for revenge. "Very well, king. Listen closely, as this will be how you will rule over man..."

After many hours of teaching me the key of using demonic symbols to summon this **power**, I felt ready. Ready to rule and ready to punish. "We strike tomorrow at high noon. Then, the world will finally see you for you...for your power! Tomorrow, you become a REAL KING!" Belladonna screamed at the top of her lungs.

I laughed, knowing that my due will come - tomorrow. _"Tomorrow...the my fate and the world's fate will be revealed. Finally...revenge." _I cracked my neck and straightened my spine. "Watch out, humanity," I roared, "You're about to learn what a living HELL you have put the _lagaareyy _through!"

_**During this, in the outer reaches of Pride pack territory outside the city...**_

_Unknown POV_

I had been traveling for awhile now. My stomach growled in pain; I was hungry again. All I've been eating the last few weeks has been rabbits and squirrels, small prey for an alpha like me. My fur was filthy; what was once glorious black fur with silver streaks was now a dirt-covered mess. I didn't deserve this, this suffering. I looked and saw a groundhog a few feet away. I crouched and stalked it while its back was turned, a poor mistake on its part. I leaped on it and snapped it neck with my jaws. After gorging on the mild meal, I got up and walked another mile to the top of a hill. When I reached the summit, I was relieved. There in the distance lied a large human city. _"San Francisco..."_ I had heard of it through some of the animals of the area. I had finally reached my destination.

From what I knew back at Jasper, this area had NO wolves; they had all been killed by hunters. At least, that's what my father Toro told me. I needed to get away from wolves, from packs. I couldn't return to my home of the Southern pack, not after the humiliation I had suffered. All of Jasper was my enemy; the Eastern and Western packs knew me as well, as a disgrace. But then I reassured myself it wasn't MY fault. "No," I talked to myself, "It's not packs that are my problem. It's HER! She took away my mate, the one I was supposed to marry! I swear, with every last fiber in my body, that I will get revenge on her and the one who broke my heart! They will both pay dearly...I promise myself that." I looked forth to my new home in the outskirts of San Francisco and began wandering through this foreign territory. "One day, Kate and Humphrey. One day, you will crumble before my paw!"

**Whoa, who is this mystery wolf who seems to have a hatred for our two favourite wolves?! Also, how will Azxoll's plan go? Will mankind bow before his greatness? How is the Pride pack doing? Next chapter will focus on the dogs and wolves again, but the chapter after will be the real start of this tale...so stay tuned here to see what happens next! Please follow and favourite my friends; oh, and review. Can't forget about those reviews...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	8. Chapter 8: Heavenly Healing

**Well, time for chapter 8! Here, the canines are once again the topic of my writing, as while Azxoll reunites with Zwaksnoll and gains Quassazoll as a companion, our little problem with the Pride pack has yet to be tied up. How did Harrold do? Is Luna all good and fine now? Let's just say, the wolves are gonna learn a thing or two from these dogs...**

Heavenly Healing

**_At the same time, in the center of Pride pack territory..._**

_Lance POV_

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself curled up in a ball, rather than my usual stretched out sleeping position. I peered around and saw dark rocky walls, and I twisted my head around to see light streaming in through the entrance of this weird room. That's when I realized I had slept in a cave...with wolves! I jumped up to my feet, breathing fast and heavily, and quickly swiped my paw across my body. _"Oh good...I still have my skin! Those wolves really didn't eat my skin in my sleep...surprisingly," _I thought. My mother had always told me tales of the evil and savage wolves that lived in filthy dens in the middle of nowhere. They would eat any dogs unfortunate enough to wander into the woods...that's why dogs lived in the safety of cities. Ah...civilization. The humans, the buildings, the feeling of being surrounded by civility. It's what allowed me to do my heavenly duties and do what's right. The only time I was alright with the outer reaches of the world was when I was in Antarctica. I mean, there are no wolves there...just penguins. If any holy job needed done beyond the edge of a forest, I would leave that to my fellow angels Charlie and Itchy. _"That's why I brought them to help me - I mean, this injured dog (who turned out to be a wolf) was just too close to the edge of the wilderness. I couldn't take a chance going to a place like that alone. I mean, it turned out wolves were there anyway. Had Itchy and Charlie not been there..."_ I shivered at the thought of what would've happened.

I scanned the rest of the cave and found the one wolf I could slightly trust, Humphrey. He was sleeping with his head atop a female wolf with tan fur. For some reason, the two of them almost seemed...tranquil, not...ravenous. When they slept together, I saw me and my mother for some reason. My breaths slowed down, staring at this couple - and thinking of my mother. _"Maybe...just maybe...these wolves aren't evil after all. Perhaps...they are just like dogs, trying to do what's right for their pack. They have mates, love, and families too. Maybe I just judged them too early and went on a previous assumption. Or maybe...my mother was right! I mean, she was always right. How could I have doubted you, mommy?" _I pondered.

Just then, Charlie began to stir. He stretched out his legs and yawned, peering at me with dreary morning eyes. I grinned at him, but then returned to an awkward stare, as if silently telling him that we had JUST SLEPT NEAR A BUNCH OF WOLVES! He gave me a skeptical look, which I responded to with a worried face and my paw pointing at those monsters. He made a quiet "pssht" sound, lumbering over to the entrance of the cave. He glimpsed out into the open area outside and yawned again. I redirected my attention to the other mongrels asleep in this cavern. The brown old one and the grey old one, who I believe Humphrey called Winston and Tony, were curled up about five or so feet from each other. I could see their saliva dripping from their sharp canines, and I pictured those teeth ripping into my flesh. I began to sweat again, and I looked over to see an auburn-colored wolf with a white stomach sleeping on a rock. He looked strong and powerful, definitely enough to take me down easily! Finally, I saw a white-faced wolf who almost looked like a ghoul and a round-faced wolf with an angry look on his face while he was dreaming. Even in their weakest forms, these terrifying canines all made me want to pee myself. Yet - I still couldn't help but feel calm at the image of Humphrey and his mate. Err...I cannot allow one peaceful couple speak for all of wolfkind! They're beasts, savages; they're...they're - the reason I lost my mom.

I feel to the ground and began weeping. My painful memories washed back into my brain. When I was born, my father left while I was just a pup, leaving my mother to raise me herself. Despite this, she was always so kind...so tranquil. She was my light in this dark world. I could remember the last time I saw her...

**_Flashback_**

"Mom, wait for me!" I shouted, my mother too far ahead for my slow pace.

"You can do it, Lance. I know you can - you're my strong little man," she answered back supportingly.

We were walking through the streets of Seattle, my hometown. It was just me and my momma, wandering the streets. No-one ever wanted us because everyone thought my mom was too old to take in, so I would refuse to go to a home without her. Today, she told me we couldn't beg for meat at the butcher's, so we were going near the outskirts of the city to find bushes with berries on them. _"Man, this walk is long...I hope mom knows where these bushes are."_

"Now remember, Lance, that the woods are dangerous," she explained, "They are filled with dangerous animals, like owls, bears, and even...wolves. Even though wolves look like us, my boy, they aren't friendly like dogs. If you see a wolf, remember to..."

"Run!" I yelled.

"Very good, Lance. Running will keep you safe, and if you're safe, mommy is happy. Unfortunately, sometimes we have to find food near the forest because the butchershop is closed on Sundays, and stealing while he's away is wrong. Now, what is wrong?"

I replied, "Stealing, mom."

We kept going until we made it to the edge of the wilderness. I was quivering, scared that any strange animals might pop out of that abyss at any second. "It's ok, Lance. I'm here, and no bad wood creature will hurt you..." I calmed a bit and saw the berries on the bushes ahead. I hobbled up to them and began to eat. "Someone is hungry today, I see! Eating good will help you grow up into a strong young dog." I smiled, berry juice all over my teeth. My mother smiled warmly, until I heard a rustle in the shrubs ahead. "Lance! Get back!" she commanded.

I did as she said, running away from the bush. All of a sudden, a big dog-looking beast leaped out of the thicket. He was big and muscular, and his ruffled brown-black fur gave him a shadowy look. He laughed and licked his chops. "Looks like something of my fancy has come to my home at the edge of the woods. How...nice." He gave an unwelcoming grin, placing his eyes on me only one second before staring at my mother. "And what's this? A succulent momma dog and her little puppy? How cute. I think I have some fun things in store for you, my dear. First pleasure...then death. How's that sound?"

"Lance, run!" my mother screamed. I immediately did as she asked. I padded a few feet then looked back at her, the big wolf monster pouncing upon her and knocking her to the ground. "Don't look back, my little soldier. Just keep going, I'll be alright...I promise."

I turned away and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Tears flew from my eyes as I heard the terrified shrieks of my mother behind me. I knew I had to keep going...I promised her I wouldn't look back.

_**End of flashback**_

Wolves have only caused me pain, and I knew from then onward that my purpose in life was to do good, like my momma taught me. When my original life ended, I went to Heaven and became one of the most-decorated angels of all time. I studied every guideline...every rule, so that I knew everything that was wrong and right. That's when I had asked Annabelle to let me return to Earth, so that my promise to my mom could be continued once more. Here, I met Charlie and Itchy, other guardian angels helping out the world even after death, like me. I liked those two, even if Charlie seemed like a bum sometimes. These wolves...I cannot trust them. The one light of my life was extinguished before me, and I could do nothing about it. _"Mommy...I miss you. I couldn't find you in the vast reaches of Heaven, so I can only hope I never found you. You can't be anywhere else; you're my guardian angel, and you belong nowhere else but paradise. I'll make sure that I do what's right, and make sure these wolves don't hurt anyone!" _I mentally promised. I got up and rubbed my face clean of tears, as another being woke up.

_Kate POV_

I opened my eyelids and exposed my pupils to the sunlight of a new day. I smiled and felt something on my back; it was Humphrey's head, calmly resting on my body. I admired his cuteness when he slept, but I ended it with a playful lick upon his nose. "Huh? What? Kate, is that you?" he groggily asked.

"Yes it is, my mate. Ready for a new day?"

"What? Oh...yeah, sure," he responded slowly. He cracked his back getting up and yawned loud enough for the whole den to hear.

"Humphrey," I started. "I think you yawn just a little to loudly."

Just then, I saw my dad and Garth awaken, getting to their feet and stretching themselves out. Cando and Hutch soon followed, and Tony was the last to awaken. "Wake up, sleepy bones!" my dad chuckled, giving Tony a pat on the back.

"Be careful, Winston," Tony declared. "That disk in my back is easy to dislodge, especially in the morning."

I turned to look at the other part of the den, seeing Itchy getting up as well. Charlie was already up, sitting at the entrance. Lance, however, was also up, but he was sitting alone in a corner, deep in thought. A small puddle was near his feet. Was he crying? I thought we had calmed him down...that momma's dog needs to loosen up already! "Hey Lance," I commented, "You should stop crying already. Haven't you realized yet that we're not gonna -"

He halted my words with his. "No. I can't trust any of you. No matter how kind you may seem, I just can't do it. You're savages...killers! You murder and eat and tear and do unspeakable things! You're the cause of my misguidance. You're the ones that are evil. You're the ones who caused me to lose my mother..!" He suddenly stopped himself, apparently unaware that his rant had gone into territory that he had rather not mention. A single drop escaped from his eye and left his face. "Just...leave me alone."

_"Mother-?" _Suddenly it made sense to me. His mother was his role model, his everything. He must've had a dark experience losing his mother to one of our kind. Admittedly, our kind could be monsters sometimes, being the undomesticated beings we were. I came back, "Lance, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

"No. You didn't; that's why you should leave me alone," he said coldly.

"Lance, you can't base your opinion on something through only one bad memory. Please, let us prove to you that we aren't the evil creatures you think we are. Let us help you..."

"I can't. I promised her...the last thing I could do for her..." he sobbed.

"I know you hate our kind because of a terrible example one wolf has set," Garth suddenly spoke, "But even as one of the strongest alphas here, I too apologize on behalf of wolfkind. Please, don't look at us like savage beasts. I used to see dogs as nothing but spoiled canines that ruined their heritage by living with man; now, my opinion of your kind has changed because of you and your friends. You're the bravest mutts I've ever come to know!"

"That's right," Humphrey added. "Lance, you, Charlie, and Itchy all came along to make sure a canine not of your kind was well-cared for. That takes the heart of a wolf, my new friend."

"I liked you from the beginning, Lance," my dad declared. "As a pack leader, you and your friends caught my attention and respect. Although Itchy spoke up for the three of you, I can see now you were just as brave, given your difficult past with our kind."

Tony came in, "Yeah. In fact, Winston and I agree that you, Charlie, and Itchy deserve to be called members of the United pack, starting off as omegas, though..."

Everyone smiled at Lance, giving him a long-needed sense of comfort and compassion. He sniffled a minute, then responded, "Thank...you...Maybe - wolves can be my friends, the family I have long lost. My mom was the last family I ever had. Since then, I've blamed every wolf on the actions of just one sick and twisted one. Perhaps...I too can learn to love more than my duties." He bowed his head, Charlie and Itchy joining next to him. "Thank you...Winston. It is Winston, right? And Tony?" He chuckled lightly, letting go of his bad thoughts.

"Thanks so much, you guys - especially you, Kate. You helped me and my fellow friends do what's right," Itchy thanked. I beamed a smile his way, and he returned the favour.

My dad and Tony nodded, as Charlie commented, "Man, it sure is nice of you guys to give us spots in your pack. I mean, Itchy, Lance, and I have to stay here in San Francisco...but we can considered part of the pack if we ever come to visit?" he laughed.

"Of course," Tony answered. "Now, let's have ALL our pack members check out the situation this morning."

"Agreed -" Lance said. I could tell he was still getting used to this.

We leaped out of the vast cave and went onward to finish our current goal. After walking a few minutes, I saw Humphrey's friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, as well as Marcel and Paddy.

"Hey you guys!" Humphrey yelled enthusiastically, waving at the five.

"Hey, Humphrey. How are you guys doing?" I heard Mooch's deep voice reply.

"Good, good. We rescued that beta yesterday and are on our way to checkup on her. Not only that, but we made a few new members of the United pack," Humphrey smiled, waiting for his friends to notice.

"Wait a minute...are those DOGS?!" Shakey shook. "What are dogs doing here? Aren't they - like - forbidden from being in wolf territory, like how alphas used to not be able to do things with omegas?"

"Yup. Boys, meet Charlie, Itchy, and Lance." The three of them stepped forward to meet the omegas; all of them, even Lance, didn't look fearful at all.

"Whoa, dude...how come your father-in-law and Tony are ok with this sort of thing?" Salty interrogated Humphrey.

"Well, the small one Itchy stood up to Winston and the rest of us yesterday, claiming he was here to help that beta. The other two came along and proved to both leaders that they were more than dogs...they were one of us!" he beamed.

"Well, I'm not one to judge - welcome to the pack!" Mooch heartily began, approaching the three. He shook Charlie's paw, causing the whole German Shepard to shake in the process. He went on to Lance and the same happened. When he got to Itchy, I could've sworn I almost saw the Dachshund fly away with the power of Mooch's pawshake.

"I think I'll just...wolf pile!" Salty shouted, leaping on top of Charlie. Shakey joined in, followed by Mooch.

"What the-?" Lance quizzed. "Wolf pile? What does that mean, exactly...?"

"Oh, it's just a little something that my Humphrey's friends do to each other," I responded, "Now that you're an omega too, expect wolf piles more often." He grinned lightly, still unsure of what to make out of the strange omega ritual.

"Boy, I'm sure glad I'm not under that pile...I would be a wiener puddle!" Itchy joked. Most of us laughed.

"Haha! Good to have some more canine companions! Now we can have a taste of the city canines, too; tell me, have you ever played golf?" Marcel butted in, eager to meet some other beings who might actually know his weird sport.

"I've played it," Charlie came in. "...But I'm not very good. Why do you ask, goose?"

"It's Marcel, actually; I'm Paddy. He's a master golfer around Jasper...probably the best in Canada!" Paddy boasted about his friend.

"I see, Paddy. I'll keep him in mind if me and Itchy ever find ourselves near a course..."

"Alright. Well, how about we see how...that Luna is doing?" Lance stepped in. I was surprised; I could see he was finally gaining confidence, enough to speak up on what we should do.

"Right! Let's go, United pack!" Hutch demanded in a light mood. All fifteen of us then headed in the direction we believed to lead back to the healing den.

We all got back to the healer, Harrold, and his den, finding Jeremy, Lando, and Hershel already there. They had sad faces, sitting around Luna, who still wasn't up and moving. Harrold appeared from another area of the cave, a disappointed look covering his face. _"Oh no...did Luna make it? I hope Harrold was able to help her; even as a beta of another pack, I can't help but care for these poor souls," _I wondered.

"Hey, you guys," Harrold began softly. "I managed to remove all of the metal pieces from her leg and hip, as well as seal up the wound, but...she won't wake up. She has suffered a traumatic event and a lot of blood loss; I think she's in a coma."

Humphrey, Itchy, a few others, and I gasped. This can't be; we had worked hard to save this wolf, only to have her maybe never wake up! I began to pout as tears started in my eyes. Just then, Lance marched forward and pushed everyone out of the way. Everyone stared at him in awe; he seemed determined to fix this. But what could he do?

Hershel muttered in his coarse voice, "There goes our last female beta and the third-last female of the pack. Only fourteen will be able to live on -" Lance pushed Hershel aside, startling the scarred pack leader. "What the...? Dog, I know I let you sleep in our territory, *cough*, but you don't have permission to do anything to a dying member of mine!"

"I-I-I can do something, Pride pack wolf," he started off hesitantly. He cleared his throat and continued in a more serious tone, "There's something none of you here know about us dogs. We are more than normal dogs, the reason the three of us came to help your beta in the first place."

"What do you mean, Lance?" I inquired. "Last I remember, you guys came here because one of you thought Luna here was a dog and went and to get help from the others. You helped because Itchy said you all believed it was the right thing to do."

"That's true," Lance mentioned, "But doing what's right is the very reason I live right now, my holy duty. Itchy, Charlie, and I all have died before..." he trailed off. I was really confused right now and, from the look on everyone else's faces, so was every other wolf. "...We're guardian angels."

All of our eyes opened wide. I had heard of angels once before, spirits in the Great Pack in the Sky. Souls that went up there, whether they be wolf, cat, mouse, human, whatever...were called angels. I think the bad souls that went to the Punisher's Den down below were called deroes...dimins...demons! Yes, demons, those opposite of the good-hearted angels. It was somewhat of a foreign term, but I was gaping my mouth open at this statement. "An angel? *wheeze* How can you think we'd believe that you, a dog, are a spirit?" Hershel rasped.

"Yeah, really?" Cando snapped. "I mean, you just got into the United pack. You can't be going around yammering this gibberish and expecting anywolf to believe you!"

"But IT IS TRUE," Charlie declared, making his way into the center of the cavern with Itchy behind him. "We are guardian angels, and Lance here is the biggest angel of the three of us!"

Most of the others peered at them skeptically, but I felt as though they were telling the truth. "Prove it," Tony demanded.

"V-very well. Annabelle? Are you there?" Lance asked, almost as if to himself.

_"Annabelle? Who is this Annabelle?"_ I pondered.

Out of nowhere, a light beamed into the cave, a pink orb floating in the middle of the rocky room. It settled to the ground and poofed away, spraying a weird dust everywhere. From its core, a skinny dog with pink fur originated. She was very feminine in nature, but had an...angelic...look to her. "Yes Lance? May I hel -" she halted herself and took a look around the den, making herself conscious of her new surrounding. "Lance, are these wolves here a problem?! It's looks like they're about to cause you and the others quite a doozy! I can get you out of here, just say the word!" she squeaked with a high pitched voice.

"No, no Annabelle - that's not the issue. We're here to help these wolves, actually. This wolf here," he said gesturing to Luna, "Is hurt badly and is probably in a coma. Can you please help with a miracle dogtag or something?"

_"Miracle whatnow?" _I questioned in my head. _"It must be some holy helping device or something."_

"Lance, I can't believe you conquered your fear...I mean, your mother..." Annabelle uttered.

"I know. I've found now that one wolf cannot speak for all the wolves around the world and in Heaven.** I** was the wrong one to judge. Now, we need to help this fellow canine here..."

She smiled at him with an understanding face and got back to the adversity at hand. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "I might have a miracle dogtag with me right now! Just let me get it.." It took her a moment to pull out a shiny metal object attached to a ribbon. It gleamed as if it emanated its own light, and everyone began to stare at the heavenly artifact. It looked a lot like a dog's collar, really similar to the one Lance was wearing, in fact. "Now Lance, remember it can only perform one miracle...so be sure you know what you want to ask the tag to do. Also, congratulations on your new friends my top angel. Charles and Itchy...thank you two as well for coming along on this holy mission, despite the fact I didn't assign it to you. That might be a first for you, Mr. Barkin. Chao!" She giggled lightly, and thereafter she disappeared as fast as she had come.

"Do you guys believe us NOW?" Charlie insisted.

Everywolf, even Hershel and Harrold, nodded in shame from not trusting their word. "Wow...I mean, just wow. You guys are really guardian angels? Like going around and doing jobs for the Great Pack in the Sky?" Harrold asked.

"Heaven?" Itchy responded. "Yeah...all of us have been doing holy duties for Annabelle, who allowed us to come back from Heaven to live on Earth."

"So Lance, are you gonna use that miracle do-hicky thing?" Lando questioned. "How is that gonna assist Luna?"

"Well, my fellow canines, I can ask this tag to do almost any one miracle or assistance...as long as its within its power. However, it only has one use and disappears afterward," Lance explained. "I have to think a moment; of all of us angels here, I have used these devices the most and should know how we can fix this." He paused and thought deeply a few minutes, formulating the perfect thing to tell the miracle dogtag. "I got it!" he interrupted the silence. "Miracle dogtag, please heal this wolf Luna so that she may return to her previous strength and carry out her role to the Pride pack." He held the shiny metal up in his paw, and it began to glow even brighter. As the light engulfed the entire cave, I had to shut my eyes so as the miracle wouldn't blind me. When I opened my eyes again, I fixed them on the beta lying on the den floor. Everyone stared at the motionless wolf, waiting to see if the Heavens had heard the call for help.

She wasn't moving still; it's as if the strange wish had gone by unanswered. We waited, until I began to hear others growl in anger at the failure. "Wait!" I said. "I just saw...and there it is again!"

Indeed; I saw Luna's eyes begin to slowly flutter open. She breathed in heavily from her snout, and then coughed. "Ugghh..." she murmured groggily. "Wha..? Where...am...I?"

"Luna! You're back in Harrold's den! We were worried sick that you were stuck in a coma and that you wouldn't wake up, but then -" Jeremy trailed off.

"Harrold's den? How did I get here, and what do you mean 'but then?'" she inquired.

"Yeah...I found you out near the human city after being shot by a hunter," Lando explained, "The United pack and some extra friends helped bring you back here, where Harrold tried to heal you."

"Yup - unfortunately, my work wasn't enough," Harrold grumbled in shame. "You were going into a coma, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Thank the God Wolf that our new allies were here to perform the real rejuvenation."

"You mean...the Eastern pack that we tried to bring here weeks ago to help us?" She was still confused.

"No, no...the Eastern pack merged with the Western pack and became the United pack, first off," my dad Winston retorted. "Second off, it wasn't us United wolves that did this duty - it was these guardian angels." He stepped aside to let Luna peer at Lance, Charlie, and Itchy.

"Dogs?" She stared at the three of them intently. "How and why did dogs help me?"

"They came to assist us, declaring that it was merely the right thing to do," Tony replied. "We respected them for their dedication to our kind, when we also learned they are angels from the Great Pack in the Sky, soul dogs meant for helping others! They used a holy metal tag thing to bring you out of your coma...and it seems it also healed your body completely!"

"Really?" She got to her feet and started pacing in place. "Oh my...I feel better than I last remember! I feel fantastic!" She looked over at the three dogs and thanked them kindly.

"Aw...it was mostly Lance..." Itchy admitted, pointing to the black-furred protector.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I never thought I'd ever have to give thanks to a dog for anything, but here I am..." she giggled as she gave Lance a hug. She thenafter gave him a lick on the cheek, sending his blood to his face. When he blushed, it was really apparent.

"Sure thing...it's just another duty for Lance the Wonder Dog." I saw his back have a shiver run up it; he was staring at her light brown body with his hazel eyes. She blushed then too, her tail wagging happily.

"Oh geez, not again," I heard Charlie mumble. "He's always got to call himself that..."

"Hey guys," Itchy brought up.

"Yeah, Itchy?" Humphrey responded.

"You guys know...there's a Fall Fest happening at the Flea Bite, the hangout where all the dogs go in San Francisco. I think you could all come along and we could explain to everydog that you're all great wolves to have around for the party!"

"What? All of us wolves go into that human civilization?" Hutch asked. "I don't think so...there's no way all of us could make it through there without being seen."

"Trust me...there is," Charlie persuaded, "I know all the backstreets of 'Frisco here...and I could get you all to the Flea Bite. C'mon - it'll be fun, and from what I know by Humphrey, you guys would be the life of the party!" He grinned slyly, hoping it would be able to convince the others.

"A dog party? What will be there?" Mooch questioned.

Charlie promptly came back, "Good question, my furry friend. There's beverages, games, entertainment, and...meat."

"Meat? Dude, I love meat and I love parties. What's better than the two of them together?!" Salty chuckled.

"I might be able to go for a quick relaxation..." Garth uttered.

"Fine...United pack, you're allowed to accompany Charlie and the others to this 'Flea Bite' to enjoy yourselves at this celebration," my dad relented. "I guess you all deserve it, but I'm not going; I'm too old for such things."

"Oh, c'mon Winston!" Tony laughed. "You can spare to loosen up a bit! Even I'm gonna go; focusing on a bit of fun for once might help my back..."

"Suit yourself," my father said. "I'll stay here during it and make sure Luna heals up right."

"Heals up? I'm already healed up, ally Winston!" Luna explained. "I feel great, and I'm not sitting around here if everyone else is going."

"Ok then. So, which wolves here will follow me, Charlie, and Lance back to the Flea Bite?" Itchy asked. Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch's paws shot up the instant Itchy spoke. I put my paw up; I could use this too. Plus...Humphrey will be there and it's been awhile since we've had fun together. Tony, Lando, Luna, and Jeremy's paws raised a bit slower. Garth hesitated a moment, but decided to bring his up as well. When Hutch saw this, he sighed and gave in to peer pressure. Only Cando, my dad, Harrold, and Hershel's paws weren't in the air.

"You guys," I joked. "I know that if an alpha like me, Garth, Hutch, and Tony can go, so can you."

Eventually Cando and Harrold brought their paws up too, embarrassed. "Fine..." they both said simultaneously. The rest of us had a group laugh.

"Sorry...but I can't feel joy much anymore," Hershel croaked. "You guys'll have to go on *cough* without me. Have fun, Jeremy."

"I'll stay with you here, my leader friend," my dad said. Hershel gave a small grin in return.

"Suit yourselves. So, when will we be going to this 'Flea Bite?'" Marcel butted in. "I'm ready to see what a dog party looks like, heh heh."

"Very good, sir. I'll accompany you to the gathering. Maybe I'll have fun too!" Paddy admitted.

"Alright then, ladies and gentlewolves," Charlie announced, "I'll lead all of you back to the Flea Bite tonight to arrive for the Fall Fest by tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Almost all of us howled in agreement, even Lance and Itchy, who were giving weak but good first-time howls. I chuckled a bit. _"I see he's finally loosened up to us..." _I thought about Lance. _"I hope we become great friends."_

It felt great, being here with all these great wolves...and dogs. I can't wait for this "Fall Fest," and to meet some more dogs! "Get ready to party!" Charlie finished, happy of the exciting plans that lie ahead.

**Hey guys! That was a long chapter, but I decided to put in Lance's personal backstory on his fear. What do you think - good, bad, eh? I hope you liked it, and I hope you're ready for the story to pick up next chapter, because Azxoll's vengeance is about to begin...mwhoohahahaha! (That was an evil laugh.) Please review and tell me what you think. PM me if you have any ideas or questions. Bam! Until next time...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	9. Chapter 9:Agondray Periculuum Termiuus 1

**Well everyone, I've finally made it to chapter 9! After wrapping up the sidestory with the Pride pack, it's high time that the main storyline be the focus at this point. In this chapter, I will have both our dog and wolf friends, as well as our villainous cast. They will still be separated...for now. Will the wolves make it safely to the Flea Bite? How will the other dogs react? And is Azxoll ready for his plan to finally happen? Find out!**

**Now, the title of this story comes from other actual words in the drayic language. The phrase ****_Agondray Periculuum Termiuus _****largely looks like a Latin one (which as I mentioned before, came from drayic). These words best decipher to "Ending Dragon Destruction," a seemingly fitting name. However, this is a two-part chapter, so more ****_APT _****is to come in the next chapter. Please relax and enjoy this part of "Inchoation."**

_Agondray Periculuum __Termiuus _- part 1

_**That night, at the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge...**_

_Charlie POV_

I looked at everyone who had decided to accompany Itchy, Lance, and me back to the Flea Bite. By now, I had learned everywolf's names, even the two birds. Of the United and Pride packs, I saw that Humphrey (who I was personally glad to see come), Kate, Tony, Garth, Cando, Hutch, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Marcel, and Paddy decided to party from the United pack; the fun members of the Pride pack were Jeremy, Lando, Harrold, Luna, and two other wolves who had heard of this gathering, one whose name I think was Eric? Itchy and Lance sat among the crowd, almost blending in with the wolves. Sitting in the middle, ready to lead these guys to the club, I took a moment and thought, _"Man, I guess I was seriously wrong about wolves...they're pretty rocking canines, especially Humphrey and his friends! It's good to see Lance finally loosening up too; I had no idea about his mom, though. I just thought he was a wuss like that...He's still too uptight on his angel 'duties.'"_

"Ok, everybody! Who is ready to get to the Fall Festival?" I announced. A bunch of me's and I's could be heard from the small crowd.

"Well, let's get going then!" Mooch jokingly commanded.

"Just a second, guys. I know these streets like the back of my paw, so you'll need to make sure you follow me so we don't really get caught. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and I continued, "We had to wait until nightfall because that's when the humans are rarely out. We should just wait a minute for the sun to fully set before starting. If we use the back alleyways, no-one should see us, unless it's a thug or something. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mess with a tough group of wolves like yourselves though!" I chuckled, which many of the others added with boastful growls of agreement.

Once the sun was completely gone from the horizon, I decided to begin the journey. "Let's move!" I declared. "Stay quiet and stay low! If you make sure you're out of any streetlights or human sight, you'll be fine." I started sneaking at a fast pace through the side of the Golden Gate Bridge. Even at this time of night, some cars still went in and out of the city through here. Whenever a car was approaching, I would whisper-yell for everywolf to get down on the ground, which they would respond by spreading out their legs and lying on the ground as flat as possible. After a good fifteen minutes of slow maneuvering past that busy bridge, we finally reached the other side. "Ok; good job, packs! We made it through the busiest part without a single car noticing us. And Winston said he was scared we would be seen..."

"Ah, Winston's always a worrywart - don't let him get to you," Tony replied. "I'm the same age as him, and you don't see me worrying about anything that has no need to be worried about. The last time I actually worried about something I thought we couldn't manage was when the Eastern and Western packs almost went to war. What was I thinking? It ended with our packs being united in the end, so now I realize there's no need to overworry on things, as long as they work out."

I smiled at this, recognizing the previous missions me and Itchy had done for Annabelle. In the end, as long as they ended successfully, there was no good reason to stress over something. I shook my head at this and refocused. "Alright, then. Now it's time for the easy part - the backstreets. Few humans walk them during the day and even fewer at night. At this point, just keep off the road and we should be fine." Most of the wolves shook their heads up-and-down in approval.

Before we could get to the backstreets, we had to make it over to that area. Since we were next to the San Francisco Bay, we decided to go down next to the water and avoid being seen altogether. After traveling past the busier part of town and its taller offices and skyscrapers, I could see us approaching the smaller rundown buildings. We exited the small ridge and entered the neglected space. As we treaded through the forbidden area, I heard a few wolves whimper. One of Humphrey's friends who I recognized as Shakey commented, "Man...and I thought the bigger areas of human cities were scary; this part of town is even creepier. I mean, why would humans even have these abandoned places? They aren't even using these big structure-things."

"For dogs," I snickered. Itchy and I's apartment was in this side of 'Frisco. "Whatever the humans don't use, usually the dogs and...ugh...**cats **use this part. It's basically OUR playground."

"Oh," Shakey responded, "So this is where that Flea Bite place is?"

"Well, it's at the edge of the human area and dog area...so I guess so. It's still a great place regardless; I mean, no human has ever really walked into it." He nodded in understanding. "Now everywolf, this space shouldn't have any humans here...just stick on the sidewalks and you should be fine." As we wandered down the dark and unwelcoming path, I noticed the barrels lining the walkway, acting as a crude substitutes for streetlights. _"Who lit these?" _I questioned internally. _"Few humans live here, but I always try to stay clear of this road because of these strange barrels." _That's when it smacked me straight in the face: this was Wild pack territory. A shiver ran down my back a moment, which quickly stopped when I realized what pushovers these guys were. _"I mean, I've handled Otto and his 'Mild' pack many times. Plus, I have a bunch of wolves with me! What could I be worried about?" _

I passed by a specific alleyway, only to hear talking coming from deep in back. I leaned in a bit to try and clarify the voices. A German voice stood out; it definitely belonged to Otto. It sounded like multiple dogs were speaking, probably the other members of the Wild pack. That's when I heard something unexpected. I could swear I picked up a familiar voice I hadn't heard in awhile...a deep and selfish-sounding tone. It sounded a lot like Carface's...there's NO way! He's dead! I felt awfully curious now.

"Charlie? Is something wrong?" Itchy spoke, breaking my curious spell.

"Huh? What? Um...no, Itch. I'm fine," I replied. I couldn't let my curiosity get the best of me...I'm not a cat, after all! I shrugged and led them onward. After we made it out of the Wild pack territory, I knew the Flea Bite wasn't too much farther. It was still dark here, and I could not have foreseen what happened next. Suddenly a shadowed figure leaped out from behind an alley ahead, holding a sharp object in his hand. I took a step back a realized it was a man, a thief to be precise. He must've heard our group walking through here and thought it was a random person.

"Gimme your -" he stopped and realized that he was looking at a pack of wolves. He panicked and wimpily screamed in horror as he turned to run. He stared at us as he high tailed it out of there, not paying attention to where he was going. He flew smack into a pole and landed on his back, unconscious.

I poked him with my paw and Tony laughed heartily. "Man, these humans are priceless! Just look how scared he was of us!" he noted. A few other of those alphas laughed with him.

"Well, we're almost there guys," I said. "The Flea Bite is just another block or two from here." We made it another block when I saw the familiar alleyway that contained my favourite hangout spot. "It's just over there." I pointed my paw to that alley and everyone held an eager look on his or her face, even those few wolves who I knew didn't want to go in the first place.

After making it across the street unnoticed, I entered my haven, the "palace of Charlie Barkin." I chuckled to myself and looked ahead to find Felipe, the homeless Mexican dog that only had a sombrero. "Felipe," I began, approaching him in a friendly manner. His face lightened at the sight of me, then quickly draped into fear as he stared behind me. Obviously he just noticed a whole bunch of monstrous-looking mongrels behind me. He pointed, as if he thought I hadn't known of them. "It's ok, Felipe. These wolves are..." He gibbered something in Spanish and bolted the other way, straight into the Flea Bite. _"Oh geez..." _I thought. _"This can't be good."_

**_In the Flea Bite..._**

_Sasha POV_

I was sitting in the Flea Bite, bringing the final touches to the café with no-one but Gerta in here. Only a few lights were on still, giving it that classic working overtime look. I placed the last decoration and stared at it approvingly. "Well Gerta, I think we're all ready for the beginning of the Fall Fest tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Ya know, I just think we should get another few defenses for the Flea Bite, in case that Wild gang comes in here or something. All I have is my baseball bat here." She pulled out an old wooden bat, tattered from use over the few years she's worked here. I gave her a skeptical face, as I was not usually a violent canine. "I mean, Labrador MC is already a pervert, and he works for the Bite. You know that the Fall Fest brings in dogs from all over the city, some of them a little 'needy.' They'll get drunk, and if they see something they like, they won't hesitate to try and get it. I mean, you're going to perform tomorrow. Do you want a bunch of drunken mutts grabbing for you? I sure as hell wouldn't." I reminisced back to the time about a year and a half ago, when I hadn't owned the Flea Bite. I entered a competition to win a meal to help a young boy named David, my owner currently. I remembered when Lab MC tried to get me to have dinner with him after I won; he was always a creep. Yet, when I took over, I kept him around because I needed staff. Yet, I could see where Gerta was going.

"Maybe you're right, Gerta. I can remember the last time I sung here; all those other dogs just sniffed me and tried to touch me...but I guess it was worth it for David. Maybe another baseball bat would do," I suggested.

"Nah, another bat won't do anything. You need either bodyguards for this place or a pistol behind the bar, just in case."

I looked at her as if she had lost it. "We can't use a gun, Gerta! I mean, dogs aren't even supposed to use those human war-creators! A pistol would just cause a disturbance and it would cause our customers to leave for good if they felt uncomfortable about it," I explained.

"Then bodyguards it is," she concluded. God, Gerta was always so violent-minded. I knew she had the best of the Flea Bite and my interests at heart, but her way of approaching problems was a bit different from mine. I knew I couldn't argue with her either; she's too stubborn.

"Fine," I relented. "I'll see tomorrow morning if any of the local dogs are willing to guard out front."

"There ya go! Just make sure they're not a bunch of morons...we need guards that can actually tell the difference between a dog and a mongrel!"

I decided to change the subject. "When do you think Charlie and Itchy will get back?" I asked. "They left yesterday and I'm thinking I won't see those two till tomorrow when the Fest begins." Gerta shrugged as if unconcerned, and I continued, "I would've thought Charlie would be here by now, trying to get the first dibs on the unique alcohols I had brought in for the party. He's always wanting something new before everyone else." I sighed, missing my guardian angel boyfriend (who could still be a pain in the butt sometimes, though). I got ready to leave, only to find something stopping this.

I saw the poor dog Felipe, who I would usually help by giving him some food from the Flea Bite, run in through the entrance panting. He had a panicked look through his face and body. He yipped phrases in Spanish at me, saying something about Charlie returning and another thing. My ears perked up at Charlie's name; I was only worried about if he returned. "Charlie? That lug is finally back from whatever it was he was up to..."

I stared at the corner for a few moments, when I saw a silhouette in the darkness outside the entrance. "Charlie?!" I shouted enthusiastically. The shape moved forward, slowly entering the dim lights still on in the bar. The size of this dog was larger than my Charlie - much larger. "Who...?" I muttered. Then, horrific fangs and unfeeling eyes directed themselves at me. I screamed; it was a wolf! He was a red-brown color and had an aged look to him. Despite this, he looked like a terrifying menace. "How did a WOLF get in here?! I'm gonna die! Charlie, if you're here. please HELP!" I sobbed. Charlie walked in behind this monster, followed by Itchy and Lance. "Charlie! I never thought you'd come! Look out - there's a terrible wolf right there!"

His reaction was completely insane. "Sash, it's alright. This guy is with me. You don't have to worry; he's not gonna eat anyone." I stared at him blankly, then back at the wolf.

Gerta then came running from the shadows, as she brought her baseball bat up and hit it down on the wolf's torso. The whack did nothing, as if Gerta's strength was nothing. She gawked back up at the beast, awaiting her punishment. "Oh crud..." she uttered.

"Charlie, why is that one using a stick to hit me? I haven't even made my fake threats yet!" the creature chortled. Just then, more of those hideous mongrels slithered in from behind Lance. They began streaming into the café like and army ready to take over. More and more came in, until about twenty of them stood before me. I felt woozy, as if I was about to faint. I had to stay focused and learn what was going on!

"Charlie Barkin, who are these WOLVES?" I demanded.

"Oh, um - these guys? Well, you see..." He was tripping over his words and I was getting impatient.

"Well?" I growled.

"Well...uh...that job Lance had us do...was actually saving a wolf. So um - Itchy came in and decided we should help them. It t-turns out they're actually pretty cool guys, so...we kind of...uh...invited them here for the Fall Festival?" he finished in an apologetic tone.

"What?!" Gerta and I inquired simultaneously. "How could you invite their...**kind **here into the Flea Bite, especially during such a highly populated and popular event?" I questioned.

"Sasha, please," he begged, "You'll understand if you actually talk to them first. Me and Lance were exactly the same, but these guys proved to be just like us! They can have fun too, and if we convince everydog that they deserve a chance...maybe we can work something out."

"WORK SOMETHING OUT?! These guys are a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters! They'll eat all my food, then all of my customers! How can you think a bunch of them could hang out here during the Festival?" I was enraged that he would do something so stupid, but that's just Charlie!

"Sasha, Charlie's right. These are the best wolves I've ever met; I think everything we learned about wolves is a lie," Itchy intervened.

"Miss, uh - Sasha, is it? I mean you and your dogs no harm," the red-brown one started. "Charlie, Itchy, and Lance here did us a favour. We found out that they are guardian spirits, and they helped us heal a member of our ally pack, which lives outside this city. These angels were kind enough to also welcome us to this dog-based event. Itchy convinced us that if they convinced you that we were not enemies, we could all enjoy this thing together."

I stared at this big creature again, analyzing if he was telling the truth. I could see from the look in his eyes that he was; I had learned what a lying face looks like from all the times Charlie has lied about things. I composed myself, and got to my feet. "You're...telling the truth, aren't you?" He and some others nodded their heads slowly. I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Alright. Maybe I can...try to do something here. Something to perhaps let you spend time here with the others. Do you all **promise **not to do anything to my customers, those who will be here tomorrow. I warn you all, there will be plenty of dogs and you'll get plenty of looks."

"Yes, ma'am," a smaller grey wolf responded. Some of them repeated the same words to me after him.

"You see, Sash? THIS is why we need bodyguards," Gerta butted in.

I gave her an aggravated facial expression and realized an idea. "I guess you're right. I think I see some perfect guards right here. Any one of you w-wolves want to guard the Flea Bite during the Fall Fest tomorrow? We could use some protection."

Four of them took steps forward. One was tan wolf with a white snout, who said, "I will, madam. I am Harrold. Personally, parties aren't my thing. I can guard, and act as a healer if anything crazy goes on." He had a hint of anger in his voice; maybe he didn't like dogs like how I still didn't have a high like for these wolves yet.

Another one was a large and muscular one with mostly red fur, while the wolf next to him was a shorter, stouter canine with a round face and nose. The auburn one spoke, "I'm Garth, and I'll make sure nothing happens to your 'customers.' I'm just glad you trust us enough to let us stay here."

The last one was about Garth's size, except he had a white face and shaggy black fur on his head. "And my name is Hutch. I won't let any problems happen while I'm around, if you don't mind."

"Ok...then," I stuttered. "Garth and H-harrold, I guess you guys can guard the entrance and make sure none of the dogs coming in here are creeps or trouble-makers. We have some gangs and groups around here who aren't always friendly. Hutch and the...uh - other one, you both can watch from in the Flea Bite and make sure nothing too crazy happens."

"Sure thing," Garth answered.

"The name's Cando, by the way, dog," the short one said. He was hesitant, and I could tell he still had a hateful look on dogs like I would've thought for all these wolves. Yet, the rest of them were surprisingly hospitable, much unlike the stories I was told as a pup.

_"Charlie and Itchy are probably right...theses wolves are actually like us. I mean, they sure didn't eat those three when they went to do that mission."_ I arrived at the conclusion that I stop arguing with everyone and just agree to the fact that they wouldn't hurt us.

Thereafter I decided it best if I take the time to at least learn a little bit from my new assortment of "customers" for the Fall Fest. That night, I went and learned the names of Charlie's new friends. Some of them were interesting characters. I learned Tony is a leader of a pack in Canada, alongside a "Winston," who wasn't there for the festival. I learned of the alpha-omega class system of their so-called society, and the problem that Charlie, Itchy, and Lance had helped with. I had never known that a wolfpack still lived in the woods; I felt kind of bad about their predicament when Tony told me. I came to know some "omegas:" Humphrey, Shakey, Mooch, and Salty. I could see where Charlie took interest in them; they were just as lazy as him! I also experienced members of the local pack, like Luna, Lando, and Jeremy. There was also, strangely enough, two birds called Marcel and Paddy that liked to play golf for some reason. The one seemed like a complete kiss up to the other, which I found to be a little funny. Finally, there was Kate; something about her I liked. She had a very...understanding tone about me and dogs in general, as if she had the most acceptance towards our kind.

I found myself at the end of the night falling asleep in the café, near all my new friends. I was looking forward to the Fall Fest tomorrow...even the problems that would come along with it.

_**The next day, near noon in Wild pack territory...**_

_Azxoll POV_

I sighed and stared into an old broken mirror leaned against the wall. Through the grime and cracks I could see myself and my powerful form. Yet...I still felt ugly and unloved somehow. I now had a group willing to assist me in getting the dreams I had wanted all my life. Why did I feel this way? I could feel a sadness flowing through me, but then I remembered who had brought me into this state. _"Humans..."_ All they ever did was ridicule me, insult me, break me, destroy me, **hurt ****me.** Now I would be the one to change that. All of man will soon bow to me in reverence and I would finally receive the world's respect and love.

As I looked at myself, I could see another _agondray _step up behind me. "Are you ready?" my brother asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this, brother? I apologize for turning my back on you when I shouldn't have, but I'm still hesitant if everyone needs to suffer because of how misunderstanding they are." His draconic face still held emotion, and I could see the sincerity of his words through his glassy eyes. I could see that he understood me and my problem, but he didn't want to cause only more pain.

"I'm sure, Zwaksnoll. This will be an end to the suffering, you see. Once I am supreme, none will need suffer afterwards. They will realize who their superior is, and I will rightfully take my place as the leader that society has long needed."

He held a hint of depression, sad that everything must be like this. "Very well, sir," he relented. He slowly trudged away, and I turned to see Belladonna on the ground in front of me.

"_Lagaareyy,_ it is time," she sneered. "Now we will start our way to the center of this pitiful city and you will show the world who you are. You do as I have shown you, and thenafter your kingdom will rise. Red, Zwaksnoll, Quassazoll, Carface, and I will be accompanying you to begin the ritual I showed you. Once that ritual is finished and your true strength is unlocked, we will return here to watch you from a distance." She padded over to Otto and his gang of Scarface, Bruiser, Yellow Beard, and Killer. "All of you mutts will remain here for this part of the plan. Your roles will come into play later. From here, though, be fortunate you can have a good seat to Azxoll's uprising; it'll be a great show." She snickered a bit to herself. "Azxoll, get Quassazoll and Zwaksnoll and let us get going."

I did as she asked and recruited Quassazoll, who was eating some of the last of the meat. "Quassazoll, it is time to depart. Thank you for helping me, even if you are my servant. If you do your job well here today, I feel as though you can rule by my side for the rest of my life. You and Zwaksnoll...what a great kingdom we will rule."

He gave me a look of thankfulness, which I could tell was hard for him since he had never had room for emotion. "Thank..._lagaareyy. _Will be...great Qu-qas-quazol...Quassazoll." He lowered his head to bow, and I felt happy to have this great follower to aid me.

Zwaksnoll was already ready, but gave me an expressionless face when we went to leave. I shrugged this off and knew that no matter what, I was not going to be veered off of this trail now. It was official; I would be taking over this society and perhaps more beyond it. Red was completely prepared, already eager to go. Carface seemed fearful, as though something were to go wrong. However, he just did as he was told and followed Belladonna. The six of us exited the alleyway and started our march to the core of the city, where I would perform the ritual. _"Here we go," _I muttered in my mind.

The uninhabited areas of the town were passed by quickly. However, I noticed a few dusty pawprints every here and there on the sidewalk, as if some sort of canine or canines had recently treaded here. I only took interest at this minor detail for a split second; there were much more important things at hand. As the civilized area of town approached, I took a deep breath, ready to feel the pain of these humans gawking at me only one last time.

I pounded my clawed foot onto the sidewalk; I felt completely determined now. What these HUMANS thought of me would have no effect - their opinion of me will change...very soon. My face was determined; I went forth and headed straight for my destination, uncaring of any passersby. Behind me, I could hear Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll, who were almost of my size, shaking the ground because of their large weight. The three of us were powerful beings, together with the high-ranking demons Red and Belladonna. _"There's no way we can lose." _As I marched onward, humans took quick notice of me and my group of revolutionists. Many of them began to run away in fear; some of them who had apparently seen me before booed and glared at me. I gave a deep guttural growl in return, and they all backed off. I just kept going; no obstacle will stand before ME! Before long, I could see the location of my destiny ahead. I walked straight for it, picking up my pace. Two humans right front of us didn't hear me come up behind them. I was sick and tired of these pathetic, filthy beings. "MOVE!" I yelled as I shoved them aside. One was about to argue back when he saw me and decided to keep his yap shut.

After another hundred yards, the city center stood right before me. It was a busy four-way intersection that marked the exact central point of San Francisco. As cars weaved in and out of the epicenter, I entered this core of activity. That's when I decided it was time to begin the plan. "Brother -" I began. "Clear it. Make sure none stand in my way." I pointed my claw at all of the automobiles that were currently in the intersection. He hesitated a moment. "Zwaksnoll...?"

"Yes...yes, Azxoll." Zwaksnoll let out a weak roar (I could tell he was holding back) and headed for the center of these two streets. He used his mighty strength to push many of the cars out of the center; humans stumbled from their vehicles and ran away from the scene. After shoving and flipping those few cars, Zwaksnoll backed off and stood behind me again, his face full of shame.

"Alright all of you; you know what comes next. Create Hellfire Formation!" Everyone knew what this meant. Belladonna got to the very middle of the intersection and mumbled demonic words again. This time, she gestured her paw at one of the four entrances, and a huge wall of flame gushed up from the ground, preventing any new vehicles from entering in that direction. She repeated this three more times, so that the core was surrounded on all sides by huge infernos. Thereafter the five of them took their positions. Red slithered over to one of the firewalls and faced outward at the flames. Quassazoll went to another, and Zwaksnoll the third one. Belladonna and Carface stood together at the fourth entrance of the intersection, as they were both the shortest of the group. All five of them would make sure no-one would attempt to break the walls and stop the ritual from all four sides. Now, I took my position at the exact core of the section, the gateway to oblivion.

Thenafter I began the demonic process Belladonna had shown me to release my _lagaareyy _power. With this, I will be able to reach the full potential of the other _lagaareyi _before me, that which made them **legendary. **I made a low grumble and focused my mind, taking a deep breath through my nostrils. I took one of my claws and rammed it into the ground. Then, I began to tear away at the blacktop, carving in the first hellish symbol Belladonna told me to draw. Once done with the first, I twisted ninety degrees to my right and sketched a different one into the road. I did this two more times, so that these feared and all-knowing hieroglyphs surrounded me four ways, with me in the center. I mumbled the six words in Hell's language that Belladonna told me to say before unlocking the power. "_Shaytaan aum shrim maha lakshmiyei swaha,_" I hissed, the cursed nouns and verbs slithering off my tongue. I closed my eyes - all I had to do now was pound the ground hard enough to break the tar and the power of Hell would unlock my TRUE_ LAGAAREYY _STRENGTH!

"Here we go," I whispered to myself. "Let it begin. Let my new reign begin!"

**Well, there's chapter 9 for ya! Next chapter is the one everyone (whose been following) has been waiting for, the second part of "_Agondray Periculuum Termiuus." _I made sure to tie everything up on the dog end, so that the Fall Fest happens just as Azxoll's revenge does. Also, I'd like to thank another new follower to my story, Tears of Soul. Thank you my friend; it's you and all my other AWESOME FOLLOWERS that make me continue this story. You should check out Soul's fanfiction "A Lone Wolf's Melody," which is very well-written. Also, the satanic words in this chapter were NOT known to me before I wrote this; I'm not satanic. However, I had to research some words and stuff off of weird demon websites - they have some crazy turkey business going on there. The only foreign language of this story I know is drayic, so...yeah. I hope you all loved it and cannot wait to see how the next chapter goes...I sure can't! Please, please, please review, follow, favourite, and whatnot if it's not too much to ask. I'll see all of you great people later.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	10. Chapter 10:Agondray Periculum Termiuus 2

**The time is here, my friends! The buildup of the story will be released in THIS chapter. After starting off as a pitiful lowlife, Azxoll is now about to rise up the ranks to supreme overlord! This chapter will be about the long-awaited revenge of the broken guardian, now that the world has shrugged him off as nothing. Will Azxoll achieve his kingdom here? What will the other villains do during this time? How will our other canine heroes respond to this? Will you like this chapter? Well, go on...find out! Warning: violent chapter ahead.**

_Agondray Periculuum Termiuus _- part 2

_Azxoll POV_

I stared into the purity of the heavens above one last time. I closed my eyes, and counted to three. "One..." I raised my arm up for the final strike. "Two..." I positioned my claws into a jabbing gesture. "Three..." With one last breath, I wailed my arm down into the pavement, piercing the black rock. A large crack gouged along the ground beneath me, a subtle light sneaking through the chinks. "Let it begin -" I whispered before everything changed.

The ground exploded, and a huge beam of light shot skyward from below me. The solid surface began falling away at my feet. Everything was silent; the powerful ambience created at this second made me hear nothing but my own breathing. Soon, gravity lost its will upon my body, and I ascended upward as the beam was. Looking down, the Earth was getting farther and farther away...and the full view of San Francisco was becoming more and more complete. Finally, once I was high enough to see the entire city, I automatically stopped climbing up the beam. This force...I could FEEL IT. Its power...it felt like none I had ever known before. It was as if this power was surging through my veins - as if an electrical impulse shocked every single one of my muscles and increased their power tenfold! Physically, I could see this strength coming into fruition. All that existed around me seemed to become smaller in comparison to me; that's when I noticed my size was growing. My body grew about seven times its original size before stopping, and even more of this awesome force continued to enter my very being. The spines covering my body became razor-sharp, and my arms and legs bulged large and vascular muscles. My soul had entered the void of infinite potential and had shaken hands with all the energy in the universe. A smile planted itself on my face, and I was finally aware of the _lagaaryy's _true ability.

Just then, the beam began to fade. _"What? NO! Why is the light in this grand light fading? Will not my power fade as well?" _I wondered. Instead of the power and light dimming, only the white coloration was starting to dwindle. The beam was beginning another phase; now the forces within it were of darkness...thus, the sky-seeking beacon became black. As this blackness surrounded me, something unexpected and originally not part of the plan initiated itself into action.

The beam was becoming a strange gaseous substance, something similar to an ancient drayic element. This mist began to envelop my arms, legs, and torso. "What the...? What is going on?!" The fog was swallowing me, as if my source of power were beginning to consume my body. I felt the mist wrap around my entire being, constricting me as the gas began to change form. It was forming something solid, just as the demonic red fog Belladonna created summoned my brother and changed his form. However, I did not feel this black mist changing my body structure. Rather...it was adding to it. As I peered at my myself again, I saw the darkness create a protective outer covering for my body. I could feel this new power slither up my long neck and cover everything but my head. In the next moment, the substance became whole. What remained was a dark armour, one that looked invincible and extremely sturdy with a slight rocklike look to it.

My main frame was covered by a bulky body casing, one that extended farther out to make my stature look even more menacing. Down the center of the torso armour was a ridge, separating the two halves of my body with this sharp peak. Up my neck and spine were various plates of the black-grey material. Spines ejected from the sides of each slab, so the two sides of my neck were rows of these deadly things. My legs held large and bulky layers on the thighs, just as my torso had. The lower legs had two flattened plates only on the front of my shins, with three spikes on each. My feet held flexible cover, with a series of small ridges forming a defense for the lowest region of my body. My tail was similar, many of the areas on it being surrounded by a small piece of the armour so that my tail could move about freely. My shoulders had five large spines jousting out of the rounded plates, the central spine longer than the other four. Along my arms were slick and comfortable platings, which led to the gauntlets on my hands. This was my favourite part of the masterpiece that was now me; the armour covering the hands was a jagged set of amorphous gloves with the rough rocky black armour covering the tops of my fingers and hands. At the edge of my fingers, where my claws where, larger dark claws of pure black metal ousted from my fingertips. Not only that, but these gauntlets had black lightning slightly emanating off of the shiny ends of my claws. Black lightning reminded me of the time of the _agondrays_, when certain species had access to amplify energies, such as lightning and fire. The greatest of these abilities was black fire and lightning, which far surpassed their normal counterparts by almost ten times in power. An evil grin spread across my face, feeling this lost power now refound. I checked the blade at the end of my tail, which was now as jet black as the claws of the gloves, with the dark energies surging off of it as well. Finally, the mist had one last role to play before its usefulness ended. The fog settled on my face, atop my head. As it solidified, I knew a helm now covered my face. Three grand spikes gouged upward on the helmet above my nose; two huge extra horns extended backwards to the area behind my horns. My normal horns wrapped around my face at both sides, so these new horns made the total on my head now four - twice as damaging as beforehand. The only part of me not covered now was my jaw and the area of my calves. With this much bulk, I would've thought that this would seriously weigh me down. However, this was the opposite; the great plates now covering me were completely weightless, as if I had nothing extra upon my body. The dark substance creating this great body shield was apparently a matter going beyond the natural realm of human-known physics.

I laughed; THIS was the full strength of the _lagaareyy..._I knew it was. Suddenly, the beacon stopped its ascent. Now, the great beam from the Underworld began to fade away, as I floated down to Earth again in my new form. I stared again at the Heavens and noticed now that where the beam had entered the clouds, a dark hole remained there in the midst. It was as if a permanent black scar had been made upon the sky, a clearing of the innocent fluffy apparitions above. I mumbled to myself and forced my mind back onto my hate. As my talons touched the Earth once more, I could clearly see the difference. I was much larger now - about seventy feet in height. Along with this, my inner power and strength had amplified many times over. And to top it off, I was now wearing the strongest armour on the planet...the Azxolian _Lagaareyy _Armour, I decided to name it. I felt the pressure of my abhorration overwhelming me now; I had to cause pain and suffering given these abilities. I closed my eyes again, this time anger running through my emotions. "Now..." I muttered, spreading out my arms with my claws outstretched, "I'm showing everyone how a real king rules."

My eyes shot open, and I bolted forward with the ferocity of a tyrant. The claws of my gauntlets crashed into two buildings on both sides of the road I was running down. As I kept my momentum, I left two huge scars on the sides of each edifice. Thereafter I turned around and gave a huge bloodcurdling roar, loud enough to be heard for over a mile. If no-one had seen my beacon of power before, they knew of my presence now. I took my hand and aimed it down the path I just crushed. I shot the lightning from the black war machine on my claws, and beheld as the lightspeed beams shocked and corroded all of the remaining land ahead. Any humans dumb enough to be in my path suddenly fell to the ground as ash. I jumped onto the side of one of the already damaged buildings, digging my sharp talons into it. As I pulled back outward, the entire structure collapsed into dust and rubble.

I decided now was time to take my terrour to the skies; I spread out my strong wings and shot up into the airspace above the doomed cityscape. Soon after looking over my new kingdom, I opened my jaw and released black fire upon the lands below. The fire-radius of the blast was gigantic. When I looked again, a whole array of buildings were up in flame, some already falling because of the intolerable heat of the increasingly overpowering inferno. I flew lower to the ground and scraped chunks off of buildings, sending huge pieces of debris to crush the pitiful race of man. I stopped the flapping of my majestic pinions and dropped to the ground, my impact from the fall causing the road to crunch up underneath my clawed feet. As I looked forward, a large assortment of human officers stood down the road from me. I just chuckled to myself, knowing there was no way anyone would ever stop me.

"Ferocious dragon, the California state and federal police demand immediate refrain from the destruction of San Francisco! Any further sign of intimidation or attack will result in this entire department and barrage of officers to open fire on you! Stand down and accept defeat - you cannot take on this entire militia alone, you reptilian scum!" an aged policeman announced over a megaphone.

_"Stop me...?" _I pondered. _"These pitiful flesh sacks cannot end a force as powerful as me! Send in an armada for all I care! No force on this planet can stop this _lagaareyy_!" _My face cringed up in anger. With a quick flick of my claw, the gauntlet shot a single bolt at the lead officer, moving at an immeasurable speed. As the man saw my movement, he attempted to bring up his firearm but the lightning hit smack in his check first. Without a moment's notice, the human erupted in a million directions, small chunks of his weak meat splattering all over the ground and any close by peers of his.

A bloodstained policeman took only a second before recuperating from the death of his fellow officer. "Fire! Everyone fire!" Just then, the roadway of about eighty cops shot pistols, shotguns, and rifles at me simultaneously. As I peered downward I noticed the Azxolian Armour easily deflecting every bullet - no marks or scratches even remained on my invincible plating. Soon enough, a shot hit my chin, a small area of my body left uncovered. I growled in pain, but the lead only went in very little, as my skin itself was already rockhard.

"Fine! You will ALL SUFFER UNDER YOUR NEW LORD!" I bellowed. I raised up my hand slowly. Bringing the glove back a few feet, I then lunged my arm forward and a gigantic array of dark lightning emanated from the tips of my fingers. The force exploded ahead of me, as if a huge black sheet appeared before my eyes. I didn't see anything beyond this black veil, as the dark energy was so big it did not allow me to see the ones I was attacking. After a few seconds, I lowered my arm and found only devastation in my wake. The entire road was covered in the blood of my enemies - not a single man was left standing. Flesh, bone, and a river of red were all I saw. I gave a "humph" of approval of my newfound tyranny as I ran through the intersections and continued my assault.

I clawed more at the floors of buildings, watching them fall whence I was finished with them. I stared down at the ground, witnessing the puny and insignificant beings that made my life a living hell. I bared my teeth as I wanted to tear and rip these pests apart. "This is how you all made me feel!" I screamed. I marched forth and stomped upon a human too slow to run away. His organic matter went down and out, leaving a red puddle as I stepped away. I snatched a woman up and threw her a great distance, knowing very well her landing would be unpleasant. I then crunched a piece off of a nearby office and dropped the heavy concrete on a man. I did this multiple times over, stepping on, biting in half, and wailing these filthbags.

I could feel it. Every kill I completed was piece of my hatred and my pain stored in my husk of a body throughout the years I've been tortured by this world. My rage coursed through my blood...and resulted in the spilling of others'. Hurt...anger...revenge...**destiny **all ran through my mind over and over as I was doing this. I NEEDED to do this...it was no longer a choice!

After enough individual damage, I saw it only fitting to return back to killing multitudes at a time. I jumped on roofs of building after building, transforming them from once-proud human achievements to trophies displaying my victory over the human race. I flew up to the heavens again, this time swooping down over various areas and blowing storms of flame down upon road after road, leaving a wasteland of fire and death. I looked over to the abandoned area of this "forest" of grey and impurity. The edifices over in that section were of no interest to me. No humans were living in them and therefore they had no use being reduced to nothing. Plus, that was where my few allies lied. However, one final object of interest caught my eye: the Golden Gate Bridge.

I skyrocketed over to the glorious display of human labour...soon it would become a "gorious" display of my new reign. I released another ear-piercing shriek from my throat, signifying my approach to my last destination. I began by ramming myself at the structure. I curled in my head and used my four horns to send myself straight through the once-solid object. A gap now appeared in the middle of the bridge, and I marveled as a myriad of cars fell forward into the watery abyss below. Humans scrambled about, climbing over vehicles and trying to save their loved ones - they all reminded me of ants, because ants they basically were. "You won't save your 'loved' ones...love is a myth. I only feel pain, and so shall all of you," I muttered to myself as I turned around for another go. I crashed into the highway again, causing another truncation of the long manmade thing. More chaos erupted, and pleasure took root in my mind at this cruel view. I ended it by flying alongside the bridge, my claws extended. I ran them over the metal wires supporting the road below. They snapped promptly as I passed each one, and I left only a few to hold together this structure so that it would be a gateway symbolizing the old world and the new under me. The Golden Gate Bridge shook, its wires snapping and flying about. Some of the sharp edges whipped and killed a few scumbags below, to which I shrugged off as another natural part of this destruction. I decided to head back to where I began my vengeance, as it was high time I end the chaos and settle a bit.

After landing at the site, my eyes gazed skyward as I noticed the black hole in the clouds had gotten a bit larger. _"It must be nothing. It is merely a mark to which I can now comfortably live under," _I concluded. My breaths slowed down, my fury quenched for the moment. I stared out at my awe-inspiring accomplishment. The thriving city of San Francisco was now in ruin, almost everything that stood tall and patriotic now bowed to my feet as dirt. Some buildings were left standing, a few only partially and others on fire. The bridge I had just annihilated lied in the far distance, barely standing and now droopy and weak in appearance. Smoke fumed up into the atmosphere from above a few of the infernos I left. I flipped my attention to the casualties of the situation - the humans. I saw the darkness and lack of life in the area. The shine of blood now lies atop the pavement, sidewalks, and remains of buildings. Charred corpses and lumps of tissue unidentifiable to their origins were strewn everywhere. A few fortunate souls were up and limping around, trying to get somewhere no longer important; some were wounded on the ground, missing limbs or other major body parts. Cries of suffering could be heard all around. Coughing, chocking, and screaming snuck their ways into my earholes. Burnt flesh and fresh blood were the stenches of my victory, slowly making their way into my nostrils. The air was filled with the small particles of dust and decay from the downed fabrications, some of the miniscule molecules landing upon my tongue and leaving a dry taste in my mouth.

Right now, I did not smile. However, nor did I take any pity by any means to mankind...they did not deserve my sympathy. Instead, I was indifferent, on the fence between feeling the pain and the satisfaction. My face was now calm in composure, loose of the anger marks I had created before. Now that the onslaught had finished, I knew what would come next. "From the ashes of this fallen society, my new empire will rise above the ruin and I shall take my new throne with dignity," I said aloud to myself.

I paused for a few more minutes. "Indeed...my kingdom," I muttered. With this, I, the seventeenth _lagaareyy, _would be known to the world, and soon enough all of humanity will realize its inevitability to survive against me. Armies will bow once again in reverence to my all-knowing wisdom and power, and any to try to stop me will be punished. Now...my rule has officially begun.

_**Meanwhile, in Wild pack territory...**_

_Killer POV_

I watched as Belladonna, Red, Carface, and those three dragon guys left the Wild pack's prime alley. _"Why does Carface choose to do what those demons say?" _I wondered. _"I remember a time when he did the right thing, and helped Charlie and his friends defeat Belladonna. Now, he serves her again, as well as his other previous master. Then there are those **dragons**...they still give me the creeps. The main one...Azoozol?...Belladonna says he has some important ancient ties that will give him 'infinite power.' What's with everyone wanting this power, power, power? I wish I could go back to the old days, with me and Carface back in New Orleans. I loved being his sidekick...I just hate it when otherworldly creatures get involved."_

"Hey, Killer! You get over here und bring me 'nother steak, yes comrade?" I heard Otto inquire.

I sighed and did as he said, knowing very well that if I didn't, Otto would send the rest of the gang on me. I barely made it in here in the first place...I remembered very well when I joined the Wild pack. Carface had been dead for a week, and now the only "friend" I could've said I had was gone from the world. That's when the thought of Carface's old gang popped into my head. I begged to be allowed to join, as I needed a new purpose. Otto graciously accepted, but only on the terms I be the lowest one of the group and would do anything they asked of me. Most of the time, this meant bringing them things or cleaning their already broken motorcycle. Otto would always comment that the Chopper was just a sign of the Wild pack now, after that run-in with that guardian angel Lance.

I handed him the cold meat, and he snatched it from my paw, grinning with an arrogance. "Just think, comrades," he began, "We will be having that power zat, um - Bella...Bella...Belladonna, that's it! Zat Belladonna promised we would be having. We will be ze strongest gang in ze city...then we take what we want, and zat Charlie Barkin won't know what hit him!"

Yellow Beard, Scarface, and Bruiser all let out hearty laughs, while I only chuckled lightly. I didn't think like these guys did; all I wanted was a moderate role in getting some money from a business as a lower manager. I didn't want to steal from others...unless it was gambling. Forcing oneself to give me their stuff wasn't an appealing idea in my mind, but my opinion held no weight here.

After another twenty minutes, a huge beam of light suddenly struck the skies, and I saw that Azoozol rise up in it. He got much bigger and then the beacon turned black and something dark began forming on him. I then took notice that this was armour, and shortly after the huge dark pillar faded away, and the dragon fell to the ground in the city. It was difficult to see him now in the lower areas, but I saw bolts of lightning streak in many directions. Just then, he flew up into the sky and blew a fire bigger than any I had ever seen...even bigger than any of Belladonna's! I watched in awe for more minutes as I could hear the crumbling skyscrapers and shrieking of the public.

"Uh...he seems like, um...angry I think," Yellow Beard dumbly commented. "He is destroying the humans's stuffs, and soon all the persons will try to stop him."

"No-one will stop him, I assure you," a familiar voice retorted. It was Belladonna, followed by Red and Carface.

"W-why are you guys back?" I thought you were all helping that dragon king boss get ultimate power or something," I queried.

"All we had to do was make sure the ritual he did was uninterrupted. He can take care of the rest himself. It's the aftermath I will really get my paws on."

"You mean OUR paws?" Red added. Belladonna nodded, but something told me by her look that didn't seem to be her actual plan.

"Where's those other dragons?" Scarface squeaked, the sun gleaming off of his greasy black fur and sunglasses. "I thought they would've come back with you, but they aren't with you."

Belladonna responded, "Oh...they wanted to watch as well, but from a closer location, so I let them. It's beautiful though, isn't it? Seeing a bloody revolution caused by a desire for revenge? It makes me feel like I did something great for my Lord. He will definitely reward me for this...I can see it coming!"

"WE will be rewarded Belladonna. Remember, dog? I'm here too," Red hissed. I could tell Belladonna didn't want to share the spotlight with Red, but she let out a big breath and agreed.

As the dragon king ravaged the majority of San Francisco, I could only feel wrong inside for being part of it. This inner doubt caused me to look up to Heaven and notice that a huge black hole was now an apparent problem sitting in the clouds. It appeared pretty big, and I could tell already this couldn't mean anything good. This uneasy feeling washed over me as I whispered to myself, "What have you gotten yourself into, Killer?"

**_At the same time, at the Flea Bite..._**

_Kate POV_

"Alright everyone, the Fall Fest will be beginning here real soon," Sasha started. She was frantically running about making sure everything looked perfect for some more dogs. "It starts at 12:00. Canines from around the city will be arriving here any minute!"

"Sash, you can calm down. Everything is perfect; you can relax and actually try to have fun with the rest of us now!" Charlie joked.

Sasha let out a breath of relief and replied, "For once, you're right Charlie!"

"Hey!" he argued laughing. "I can be right MOST if not ALL the time!"

"In your dreams, Mr. Guardian Angel!" she giggled as walked up and kissed him for a minute. When she released herself from him, he had a smug and content look on his face.

"That was a good one. How bout again?" he bragged.

She rolled her eyes and was about to do so again, until she saw a guest arrive from the entrance. She ran past Charlie, his face a tad annoyed. "Hello! Welcome to the Flea Bite's Fall Fest!" she welcomed enthusiastically. She stopped herself and began to grimace. "Oh...it's just YOU, Manfred..."

_"Manfred? __Who's Manfred?" _I pondered. Obviously this dog was not well-liked by Sasha or her friends, as Charlie, Itchy, and Gerta all glared at him. "Who is Manfred?" I whispered to Lance, who was sitting next to me.

He turned his head and opened his mouth, saying, "That I know of...not too much. I know Charlie and Itchy don't like him. Something about him once going out with Itchy's girlfriend and not leaving her alone - I guess I can see why Itchy wouldn't like him."

"Aw, c'mon guys...I know you don't want me talkin' to Bess and whatnot...where is she?" He seemed completely focused on his conversation with Sasha, almost oblivious to the wolves sitting in other parts of the alleyway dog hangout.

"You're damn right we don't want you talking to her! She's Itchy's girlfriend now, not yours! She dumped you after finding out what a jerk you are!" Sasha defended. "And just so you know, she's not here yet...and you won't be seeing her."

"Really?" he asked cockily. "How ya gonna do that?"

"Yeah. Garth, will you kindly remove Manfred here from the premises?"

"Garth? Who the hell is Gar -" he stopped and stared at Garth, who stepped up behind him, in fear. "Really big wolf! Uh...sorry to have caused a disturbance! I gotta get outta here!" He scrambled away with his tail between his legs.

"Good he's gone..." she sighed. As he left, I saw a large dog with fancier human apparel on, as well as a small and fluffy girl dog approach from outside.

"I told you, MC, I will not have dinner with you!" she declared. She turned her attention to the café and Sasha. "Sasha, it's great to see you! Where's my Itchy-kins?"

"Well Bess, he's right over there in the table area," Sasha explained. "However, you may find that there are -"

Her explanation was drowned out by Bess' screams. "AHHH! W-WOLVES! ITCHY, EVERYONE RUN! THEY'RE HERE TO EAT US!"

She was pacing around in circles when the bigger dog joined in, "Wolves? Sasha! Why are a bunch of wolves invading the café?!"

"Oh dear lord..." Sasha muttered.

"Bess! Bess! BESS!" Itchy was yelling, trying to get her attention. Once she was staring at him, he continued. "These wolves aren't going to eat us; me and Charlie's last mission involved us going and helping these guys out. In fact, I'd have to say they're some of the best canines I've ever met! You have to calm down and trust me. They will NOT eat you."

Bess blinked a few times, absorbing all that her boyfriend had just said. "Alright...Itchy dear. I will try to not run from these wolves - as long as you're beside me, I can't be scared." I saw Itchy blush when she said this.

The clothing-wearing dog was still panicked, until Gerta went up and slapped him hard in the face. "Yo! Labrador MC! Did you hear a damn thing that Itchy just said? These guys ain't gonna hurt ya! Settle down and get the entertainment ready for the festival!"

This Labrador MC guy shook his head and collected himself. "Right, right. I was only acting to make myself more welcoming to the wolves," he lied. Man, I could see already this guy had an...interesting character.

"More customers will be coming in; we'll just have to convince them none of you are a threat. However, we have to make sure our guards are still doing their jobs right. Do you hear me, Harrold, Garth, Hutch, and Cando?" Sasha questioned. Most of them answered accordingly, letting her know they understood their roles would soon be needed.

For the next half hour, more and more dogs from around the human city came in. Most of them were shocked when they arrived, but as more of their kind came, they were increasingly comfortable around us as they saw other dogs hanging around us already. When this domesticated party began to take some motion, many dogs didn't even take much notice at us from the United and Pride packs. This gave me pleasure, knowing that our kinds could indeed learn to like each other, and that we weren't too far apart to settle our differences.

I scanned the place of all that was going on. I saw the section that I think was called the bar to find dogs sitting atop manmade seating while they drank various liquids from glass containers. Gerta was here, dispersing the drinks to everydog. Then I looked at the table area to find a group of dogs including Charlie all in all circle. They were holding some weird thin pieces of bark with writing on them. Some bones were sitting on the table, each dog holding his own share of the total. This seemed like some sort of betting game, as each dog looked at the little bark chips and put in a certain amount of his bones based on his confidence in the writing on them. I don't think I'll ever understand these weird canine customs...but I definitely won't argue against them either. I saw Itchy and Bess sitting together in a corner, enjoying each others' company. Marcel and Paddy were standing in front of some random mutts, Marcel making golflike gestures to explain something about that strange sport. The rest of the wolves, like Tony, were sitting among the rest of the dogs and conversing about random things. On the platform where entertainment was being hosted, Labrador MC announced the acts of the dogs performing for everyone else. _"I bet some of us alpha wolves could show these dogs a thing or two up there." _This is when Sasha padded out from behind a wall, her fur now neatly combed to perfection. She looked dazzling and her voice sounded heavenly when she began to sing. Although wolves usually just howl (that's our singing basically), I took a liking to singing as well.

Many of the male dogs from the table area perked up at the sight of her. I could see why - in the dog world, she seemed like a goddess. As she swung her hips around and flicked her tail at the guests, all the guys just drooled and fell head-over-paws for her. A few of them even tried to approach the raised area where she was to try and touch her elegant fur, but I could see Hutch and Cando growling at them to sit back down. The words of her song flowed from her lips like a river, streaming into the ears of the Flea Bite customers. Her great singing couldn't last forever, however, as she ended and took her leave behind the wall again. The café erupted into applause, many of the males howling like wolves (not very well) to see more. I giggled and remembered how Humphrey would act like this to get my attention.

Speaking of Humphrey, where is he? After searching around this place for a good five minutes, I finally spotted him with his three friends and some other dirtier-looking dogs. As I got closer, I could see all of them playing some sort of game using a small rock. They were hitting it around with their paws, keeping from hitting the ground. "You see? I told you guys it's a lot like berry toss!" Humphrey exclaimed. The small dirty mutts playing around with them seemed less domesticated, as they were pretty dirty and likely lived in that abandoned area of this city. Therefore, I guess I saw it fitting these free canines actually blended well with these wolves.

I approached Humphrey from behind and covered his eyes with my paws. "Guess who," I stated playfully.

"Hmm...it couldn't be the world's best mate, now could it?" he chuckled.

"Maybe..."

"Well then, guess that answers my question," he twisted around to meet my face. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself," I giggled. "How are you liking this dog celebration?"

"It's great! I mean, I wonder why we don't have these kinds of things up in Jasper! When we get back to Jasper, we should definitely think of having parties like this in the United pack."

"I'll back you up on that one," I supported.

"Yeah, me too, dude," Salty added.

Just then, the atmosphere of the Flea Bite changed when another singer, this one a short little female dog similar to Bess, began to harmonize with the mood, creating a slower and more romantic setting. I realized this was supposed to be for mates and couples to dance together. "C'mon Humphrey. We should dance together," I suggested.

"Me...dance? Uh, I'm not very good at that..."

"Come here, you." I grabbed his paw and led him to an open area, where we placed our front paws on each other and stood on our hind legs. We swayed together with the rhythm of the music, as I laid my head down on his shoulder. "This is perfect," I whispered.

"Yeah, especially since its with you, Kate." I smiled and peered around, seeing Bess and Itchy as well as Charlie and Sasha get together and do something similar. That's when I noticed it: Luna tiptoed over to Lance. She patted him on the shoulder and she asked if he wanted to dance with her. He blushed madly at this and stuttered "yes" for answer, almost losing himself in his own nervousness. She brought him to the open space and took the lead, the two of them awkwardly dancing together with the slow song. It was cute though, Luna showing her newfound affections for Lance here...or maybe she was just thankful for him saving her life. Either way, they looked like a good-looking couple to me.

That's when IT started.

Just another great moment in my life was taking place, an unexpected spectacle occurred. From outside the rim of human homes surrounding the dog hotspot, a huge pillar of light appeared from the ground to the sky some distance away. "What is that?" I heard a random dog ask.

Some dogs began to panic, and others watched in awe as some figure rose up in the light and floated in midair. It was hard to see this individual from this distance, but from what I could see, it seemed to get bigger. The details I could make out were that it definitely wasn't human...or canine. A minute later, what was once a white beam turned into a dark and unwelcoming beacon. This time, the forces in it seemed to add more to the sky being, something black and heavy on top of its surface. I made out that it was some sort of armour. _"But why would this creature need armour?"_

The giant beam faded soon after, and the colossus returned to the ground past the buildings ahead, so I could no longer see what was happening. "Who was that?" Charlie inquired.

"I dunno," Tony answered, "But I sure don't want to find out."

Suddenly, screams for help came from the city as I heard crushing and destruction over in that direction. I paused in one spot for a moment, thinking what to make of the situation. Unfortunately, that moment was wasted as a big chunk of a human building crashed into the café. It fell on top of one dog's back end, a big crunching sound resulting from the snapping of his bones. His blood splattered outward on the ground, and he only lived a few more seconds before collapsing. I was in shock at seeing this. Other dogs and even some members of the packs started to become frantic. I couldn't move though; my body refused to listen to my mind, telling it to get out of here as fast as I could. In the air above us, I saw flames of blackness, their heat so strong I could feel it from the incredible distance it was away. I watched as time slowed down, frame by frame, and my just calm and peaceful reality had been changed to complete chaos in a matter of minutes. Everybody but me was moving now, trying to avoid debris falling from the skies above us. More and more crashed into this once-happy domain, some of the objects flattening poor dogs. The two filthy undomesticated dogs Humphrey was playing with earlier were now dead, one covered in shattered glass and the other cut in half because a piece of metal sliced him down his body. My mind was still entranced...unable to go anywhere as long as I was watching this horrific scene unfold.

"KATE!" I suddenly heard someone call my name. I blinked and brought myself back to reality. It was Humphrey; apparently, he had been calling my name multiple times but I was too trapped in that alternate realm to have heard him.

"Yes?"

"We gotta get out of here! We could die if we don't move soon!" he yelled.

I promptly nodded and followed him as we ran towards the entrance with the other canines. Out of nowhere, a medium-sized piece of rocklike substance hit Humphrey from above, knocking him down and leaving a big gash in his back. He wasn't moving, and I couldn't tell it he had...

"Humphrey?! Humphrey, get up! Get up...please!" I shouted with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

I was about to take his body and drag it to the entrance, when I look up and see a small piece of debris head straight for me. I had no time to react, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground too. Then everything went black.

**And that's it! This was the longest chapter of "Inchoation" so far. How was it? Yes? No? Maybe so? This chapter acted as a subclimax to the story, so now the rest of the plot can begin. What will happen next for Azxoll? How about the dogs and wolves? Please stay tuned and favourite, follow, and review, my friends!**

**Although it's a little late, this is also my Valentine's Day update basically. In opinion, this chapter may just show my feelings for this dreaded day. I take no pleasure in such a holiday, as I always spend it alone, just like Azxoll here. I decided to give a feeling of hopefulness and love at the Fall Festival, only to have it snatched away by a darker force known as revenge. I guess I'm creating an underlying theme here...that not always does life work out and sometimes it can be a living hell. Good for all of you happy couples out there...but be aware there are many out there like me as well. Still, I digress. Hope you "loved" this chapter. Until the eleventh then...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	11. Chapter 11: New Throne, Old Memories

**Ok all! I return once again to bring you chapter 11, the aftermath of Azxoll's vengeance. Here, Azxoll shall fortify his new threshold on San Francisco, while the canines of the situation deal with the destruction of the city. However, with old ashes comes new beginnings. A new face will soon be thrown in with the current characters, while those already known will be coping with hopelessness. A new part of the draconic past will also be revealed...be ready for another foreign term, readers. Hope you all like this one.**

New Throne, Old Memories

_Azxoll POV_

Although my new empire lied in ruin from my own hand, I already knew that to create, one must first destroy. I shall recreate my own empire, one in my image. Above the weak and corrupted fabrications mankind had made in this area known as San Francisco, newer and better structures will be erected in my name, as I claim the throne that had long belonged to me. Ending my assault where it began, at the center of these once-bustling lands, I began this process of making my dreams into reality.

With the past knowledge my _lagaareyy _scar bestowed to my temple of a body, I remembered the incarnation of dark power itself: the element known as _**tenevris**._ The very word meant "darkness" in drayic, and was known to be the very essence of the eternal blackness in the universe. Perhaps this _tenevris _was what humanity knew as dark matter, or perchance it was an element beyond the realm of human enlightenment. Regardless, Earth was once abundant with the material, during the reign of the _agondrays _and other powerful _reyi. _It was _tenevris _which could amplify power like fire which created the dark counterpart of the aspect. _Tenevris _was the core of the _agondray_s' powers; this substance was highly corrosive and would corrupt any living being to come in contact with it. However. only those of robust physical and mental status could survive this corruption - this usually meant the _agondrays,_ as the era's weaker species most of the time could not live through the agonizing process of adapting to the powerful component. The darkness was that which allowed them to remain the world's dominant race, as _tenevris _allowed the dragons to control much of the world's might and to evolve at a faster and better rate. However, with the fall of all races, _agondray _and not, _tenevris _was eliminated from the planet, just as the proof of the species was. The many kings of the time knew that the upcoming rulers of their world would not be able to handle the most powerful material of the known universe - and so it was decreed that none from that point on would wield the all-knowing corruptor. Eventually _tenevris _vanished from the Earth altogether, and mankind never knew the darkest aspects of its planet's history.

That was when I realized...my armour, my power...it was _tenevris. _I had adapted to the stuff, and therefore I gained the great armour upon my body and the energy surging through every cell of it. Somehow, I KNEW that the black mist of the fireworld was the ancient and undiscovered element. _"How?"_ I mentally interrogated myself._ "How the hell did Hell ever get _tenevris? _It was eradicated...destroyed completely - as far as I know. The memories given to me by this holy wound on my arm only go up to a certain point...to the memories of the sixteenth _lagaareyy's _death. By that time, _tenevris _was ALMOST gone...but a few traces of it were left. But there's no way that small amount wasn't destroyed thereafter...I mean, humans had no idea of the great power of it until today, with my glorious uprising. I...I will have to consult Belladonna or Red on this later. For now, my kingdom has yet to be made."_

I turned my gaze again at the intersection, now a graveyard, that marked the epicenter of this place. Here, my throne shall be placed, I decided.

With a heavy breath, I concentrated deeply on the blackness now entwined with my soul. Its power was now mine, and with this power I could create things myself. After a few minutes of this process, I pictured the black mist from the beam - _tenevris. _Then, as my eyes opened, the black gas appeared before me, leaking upward from the chinks in the ground. As the spheres of visualization in my skull fixed themselves upon the mysterious compound, I aimed my hand at the thing and jerked my fingers to the left, and sure enough, the fog followed. I did this upward, downward, forward, and all-around; it seems I have complete control of this darkness now, like other _agondrays _of the past. _"Good. Now to create my masterpiece." _I stared hard a single point on the ground, and soon after brought my hand upward, my claws facing the heavens.

As expected, darkness erupted from the ground. Unexpectedly, though, the _tenevris _came forth in a solid state, as if the corrosive element read my mind and knew I wanted to create a building from its molecules. My attention was caught, and I backed up a bit, seeing the base of the edifice being larger than I thought it would be. The black solid kept rising more and more, foot after foot. It stacked higher into the sky, climbing to heights greater than the human buildings still standing. Once it was over a thousand feet in height, I marveled at my creation. This throne - the Throne of _Tenevroreyy _(the Dark King), as this building was to be named, will stand as the apex to this empire. It is here I will rule as an eternal dictator; it is here I command my new armies; and it is here I will stand as the symbol for the new. I put the lightest of grins on my face - something still felt...empty. Perhaps because Zwaksnoll wasn't here. Maybe because I was not yet done forming these lands. Or, by chance, I had done something wrong. I couldn't have done anything wrong; I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I grumbled at this and got back to my current objective. I would NOT let mental disturbances falter my destiny.

I trudged through the streets for the next hour, creating smaller homes and fabrications that will serve as the shelters of those inhabiting my kingdom. After all, what would one's kingdom be without those to rule over? I wanted to purge this place of humans, but I knew I couldn't rid it completely of them. Therefore, I will enact my first act of mercy to this empire. I would allow any humans wanting to leave the city the chance to do so...those remaining would be stuck here, as I planned on isolating San Francisco from the world. My private realm...the temporary territory I will control until I felt like expanding. That would have to wait a moment, however, as I was not yet done with the new San Francisco. I continued my dark activity, doing it at a rather surprisingly rapid rate. It seems I adapted to the dark powers I now I owned faster than I thought I would...I could not tell if this was good or bad. Nonetheless, I flew up into the air once I was satisfied to find a sea of black. The man version of this city was colorful and varied. Mine was dull and militant...exactly what I wanted in MY kingdom.

Speaking of which, I could not call this San Francisco anymore...it would hold too much semblance to the old humanity it held once. _"From here forth, it shall be known as...Zthasariia,"_ I mentally declared to myself. It will be named after the fifteenth lagaareyy, the only other besides myself who went beyond his traditional guardian role and sought his own power - Zthasiikcii (Sthas-EEK-ee). He was a dark-minded_ reyy_, just as I am now. However, he did not need the Dark Soulkeeper's influence to twist his mind. He decided his own fate, while I had to be persuaded first. What this show about him and me? That I'm not as corruptible as he was, or that I'm more of a worthless coward than he was? I don't know, but I do know we are the two _lagaareyi _that rebelled from our original roles.

Yet, Zthasiikcii's history does not end positively. After years of treating the _lagarr, _those he was meant to protect, like shit, a revolutionist by the name of Druuyh convinced the _lagarr _their once-worthy king was now just taking advantage of them. Zthasiikcii later died at the hands of those meant to bow to him...all by his own doing. Would I ever have my own Druuyh, rallying together those I had crushed to rise against me? _"No," _I thought. _"I'm too powerful...none will be able to muster anything close to my power. That will be the difference between me and my past self." _

It was now high time to release the new members of Zthasariia. Before the assault, Belladonna told me that I could bring in dark creatures of another realm, those reptilian in nature. Also, the demons of Hell would also be occupying the black wasteland whence I was ruling. In truth, I had no problem with demons at this point, since angels and Heaven had long abandoned me. I was no longer alone - now, I was with a group who knew what power was all about and how the world can be and will always be a living nightmare. Only two roles can be accomplished in this realm and time now...the punisher and sufferer. I would make sure I would be on the punishing half of that spectrum, and it's that drive that kept me going now. I landed on the ground again, and broke open the black crust on the road again. As expected, Hell's portal opened, but this time no beam of light emerged. Rather, large claws rose from the abyss of fire, those of a demonic brute. Its face held a natural anger as flames emitted from its back. Its large muscular composure reminded me a bit of Quassazoll, but this monster was bipedal and lacked a shell. Behind it slithered a long serpentine one, with spiked tentacles for arms and no eyes upon its face. More of these beasts crawled out of their accursed pit, that which God himself had locked away to suffer under the hands of Satan. They were now free to roam a new world, their world.

With the demons spawning, I remembered I wanted to summon my reptilian subjects as well. To do this, I must use my _tenevris _to bring them forth upon this astral plane, similar to the auburn fog Belladonna used for Zwaksnoll. Although Belladonna never taught me how to transport and open way to bring in living beings yet, I thought I would give it a try myself, seeing as I had adapted to the corruption so fast. "Here I go," I mumbled. I focused again on the dark powers in me, this time on the living _lagarr _I was about to welcome. I looked after this, but found nothing in front of me. I tried again, this time with more mental strain; once again a failure. I was beginning to get impatient, wanting to merely get this task out of the way. I growled in anger and put my brain to full use in this case, making sure to hold my breath and concentrate on nothing but the _tenevris._ As I peered at my results this time, a _lagarr _of darkness stood before me. Those reptiles which I could bring here were not the normal earthly variant - instead, these were a separate species all their own from beyond the known limits of the human universe. The _lagarr _before me now represented my reign, and that the ancient and powerful ties that once existed during the Dragon Age would now be reconnected to Earth after the last rulers of it decided humanity didn't deserve these powers. Now it was my choice, but I still knew mankind wouldn't be tampering with abilities it did not deserve or understand. No...this power was for ME and those who stood beside ME.

I grinned at this darkspawn before me; it bowed to me, as if already aware I was its new master. I recompleted this action again and again to bring forth my dark army. Not only did _lagarr _arrive from the unknown zone; so did _angiisi _(snakes), _raevnils _(amphibians), _alruucroisi _(alligatorlike creatures), and even smaller kinds of _agondrays_, those of the most relation to me. However, these draconic dark reptiles were smaller versions of the normal _agondrays _found in the past. Therefore, they would technically be characterized as the half-_lagarr, _half-_agondray _beings of that era: _lagarrdrays. _Although I had no behemoths come forth as one of my servants, I was satisfied with my (mostly) reptilian battalion of _tenevris_-based monsters. Eventually, I managed to create a temporary portal for these beings to pass through onto this planet's grounds. The population of my empire rose, combining the leftover humans, hellish beasts from the Underworld, the reptiles of a darker dimension, and any other pitiful lowlife creatures that dare exist in my territory.

I wanted to see the transformations I had made at a clearer level. I used my wings and rotated them in an up-and-down fashion to ascend myself to the top of the _Tenevroreyy _Throne. There, I found a balcony, already perfectly formed for me to stand upon. I let gravity take me down to it once I reached that height. The cool and slick feeling of the all-black tower felt good under my claws. There was a large and open doorway leading to a main room just inside. _"I will have to look at the expansions of my fortress later," _I concluded, _"I am still too big to fit in there. I will have to return to normal size first. This platform already barely supports my size!"_. I turned on the claw of my heel and faced outward to an outlook at the kingdom. A sea of darkness lied ahead, all of the edifices I made now glimmering in the sunlight. This area was vast, and I was pleased. Soon, I will mark the boundaries of this territory so no more humans could come in and go out. This reminded me of the deal I still had to offer to the humans left in my empire: to live under me or leave completely and never return.

I treaded to the edge of the balcony, over a thousand feet above ground level, and ran through my head what to say to all who lived here now. I let my lands inspire me, as I would soon address my public for the first time.

_**During this, at the Flea Bite...**_

_Lance POV_

"Hey Lance, do you ever think we could be friends?" a kind and welcoming voiced beaconed. I turned my head to face Luna, an almost halolike aurora circulating around her. Her light brown fur...her sky blue eyes...her perfect body...I felt so at home in this presence, despite my just-recent change from hatred for her kind.

"What do you mean, Luna?" I asked, confused why she would even mention this.

"I mean...you just despised everyone of us wolves. Apparently your precious mother is more important than any relationship you could have with anyone...even me. Open up a bit, Lance. You deserve to pleasure yourself for once in life," she ended on a seductive note.

"What?!" I interjected, sweat beginning to form on my head. My face felt redhot, and I could tell it was completely visible for her to see.

"Oh, come now - you know you want to." She swished her tail under my chin, allowing me to sample her glorious aroma.

I gulped. "W-w-wait," I whimpered. "I don't know what you're, um...talking about. I'm pretty sure there's something wrong here."

"Something wrong?" she asked carnally. "What could be wrong about this?" She licked my nose, and then made her way to my neck, causing extreme pleasure to shoot through my every nerve. I froze, almost unable to resist these callings.

However, my strong angelic willpower soon prevailed, as I soon explained, "There IS something wrong. I know it! Something...bad. It's hard to...remember."

"C'mon...there's nothing to worry your little head about..."

"Wait! That's right; there's something wrong at the Flea Bite. But what? Think, Lance, think..." I was forcing myself to reminisce about recent events, finding the memory I wanted. "An attack! There was an attack. That means...this cannot be real."

"It's as REAL as you want," Luna seduced. "Give in, Lance. Leave your worries behind -"

"I can't! I won't!" I resisted. "Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!"

A split second later the surreal environment I had been in faded away and it was replaced with a world of desolation and annihilation. I woke to find rubble and a broken café, as well as the fallen from the assault. I got up, surprisingly nothing on me and no damages seen. This observation was soon disproved when I attempted to move forward. A striking pain jolted up my leg as I collapsed with a yelp. I gritted my teeth hoping that it would somehow assuage this searing pain, but to no avail. _"You HAVE to get up, Lance!" _I concentrated and took mind of my years of angel training in Heaven. Flying tests...obstacle courses...self-demonstrations; many of them required physical prowess and a mindset saying that the mission must be done, no matter the cost to the guardian. Unfortunately, my one weakness of my job as an angel was fighting, as I always would try and find a peaceful way out of every situation. Whether it be housefires or blizzards, I could successfully navigate and defeat any inanimate foe. Whenever another true opponent stepped in, however, I could never bear to hurt them, for my heart held a weakness of harming others. Despite this personal downfall, I managed to ace Angel Academy as the highest in class because of the fact combat was never taught as a course. This disadvantage was not my issue at the moment, I soon realized. I composed myself and, with all my might, pushed myself to the limit beyond physical suffering, nullifying this handicap to complete my duty.

Upon limping, I further surveyed the Flea Bite. The entire alleyway was nearly a warzone, except there were no deaths from any enemies. Many of the dogs I have come to know from around the city as friends - dead. Tables were overturned, debris was strewn about every inch of the ground, and blood ran rampant on floor like a carpet. I found Charleston and Reggie, a Labrador and Chihuahua I've come to know, sprawled on the ground next to each other, their eyes blankly staring off into a void beyond the mortal realm. Limbs and organs lied about like the joyous streamers from the Fall Fest. The stage was cracked in half, a huge boulder crashing through the center of it. The mutts who usually played background music for performances were obviously beneath the huge rock, some of their instruments bent or snapped next to their dead masters. I felt a deep remorse and sorrow for all that had happened on this day. All I could ask myself is what being could want this? Who could've been coldhearted enough to cause the mass deaths of innocent souls? _"Hopefully," _I thought, _"Most of these dogs will soon end up at the gates of Heaven, waiting to enter the eternal bliss of their afterlife."_

From behind me now I heard someone stir. After a muffled growl, I heard a cough come from Hutch, one of the United pack alphas. "Lance..." he whimpered, "I don't know if I can get up. I can't feel my legs, and an unbearable pain is throbbing in my head."

"Hutch, it's alright," I began. "I think I can get you out of there. Just be patient and I will make sure you make it out of this."

"Make it out of this? Lance, I don't know if I **want to live **if I can't even work for my pack. If I'm crippled for life, there's no purpose for me to live. I live to serve my pack, and if I cannot fulfill my duty, there's no reason to go on." He paused a moment before continuing. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, my fellow canine in need."

"If I'm useless from this, I want you to kill me. Use the sharp teeth you dogs, though as domesticated as you are, still possess and clamp them on my throat until I stop moving. No matter how much I thrash or squeal, I need you to do it if it comes down to that," he finished, a somber tone ringing through his voice.

"I don't think I can, I'm a -"

"You're an angel, Lance, I know. I may be a wolf who is not as knowledgeable as you in holy subjects, but I need you to be my guardian angel and free me from my mortal pain to deliver me to the Great Sky Pack. This time - Lance - you will need to be the Angel of Death."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyesockets. "Please, don't make me do this...I can't. I've never had the will to kill or hurt anyone, especially those I've come to have as friends," I pleaded.

"You don't have a choice this time," he declared. "If you don't do it for me, then I will find a way to kill myself. I'd rather it not come to that and to have a follower of the God Wolf save me instead."

"Then...t-then...I can only hope it won't come to that then," I commented. I went over and used my head to push off a large and half-broken windowpane from atop his hindlegs. Upon removal, I found no physical handicaps left to be a problem, except for a large shard of glass sticking out from his foot. "Hutch, there's a big piece of glass lodged in your paw."

"Pull it out. I don't care if it hurts me...do it," he barked.

I did this, sliding the smooth yet sharp-ended object from the wound. Once the tip was released, blood gushed forth. I felt vomit forming in my throat but I held strong. "Just wait a minute," I said. "I need something to stop the bleeding."

"Alright then - hurry."

I ran to the bar to find a cloth sitting on the counter. I snatched it up and returned to my patient, tying the rag around the wound to stop the bleeding. "This will put pressure on your paw and will the clot the blood," I explained. "See if you can stand up."

"Ok," he breathed heavily, "Here goes nothing." He used his forelegs to hoist up his upper body, then cringed up his face as the hind ones rose to his feet. With a deep explosion from his lungs, he stood straight up and took the pain as he walked forward. "It looks like the damage isn't too bad...perhaps I will be able to help the United pack after all."

"Good to hear," I beamed, hearing this news. "Now, do you think you could help me wake the others and help them? An alpha like you might be able to assist me in this holy mission."

"Very well," he said. "I have to make sure the others wolves are tended to first, but I think you dogs have proven to me how close you actually are to us wolves."

He walked over to Cando, who was lying unconscious with nothing but some dirt on his fur. Hutch shook him, and the round-faced beta woke with a startle, thrashing around his claws as if an attacker were nearby. "Who goes there?! Imma kill you, filthy scum!"

Hutch quickly stepped in, "Cando! It's me, Hutch! Calm the hell down!"

"H-hutch? Oh...ok then. I just had the craziest nightmare, like someone evil tried to kill us all in this human city and...oh." He caught himself once he saw what was around him. "I guess that wasn't a dream...I'm gonna kill whoever the hell did this! He probably killed a bunch of dogs and some of our kind, too! I knew we shouldn't have come here - to this stupid dog fest! Look at this...we nearly got killed ourselves as a result."

"Cando, calm it!" Hutch intervened. "I know what happened is horrible, but I know we both know this is not what happens normally in human civilizations. Don't judge one bad time for an entire outlook." Cando growled for a few seconds, but relented by nodding his head. "Alright then, let's continue reviving the others, Lance."

I took heed from these words and went over to Luna, her lustrous fur still gleaming in the dimming sunlight. At this point, it was midafternoon and the sunlight was just beginning to fade. I remembered my wet dream I had just woken from, Luna tempting me to give into weakness and let my guardian duties falter. _"Could doing anything with her lower my awareness as a protector?" _I questioned. I hesitated a moment before placing my paw on her shoulder blade and waking her from slumber. She stirred for a few moments, slowly opening her beautiful eyes.

She slowly got up, small rocks and wood splinters falling off of her. She shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. The she-wolf turned to face me, those sky blue portals piercing me once more. "L-lance? Is that you? What are we doing here? I feel like crap...and as if something bad happened."

"B-but something did," I admitted.

"What?" She turned her head around and stared at the Flea Bite, taking in the memories of what had just happened. "Oh my God - this is terrible! Who would do such a thing to this wonderful place? I mean - Lance, you opened my eyes and showed me how great dogs can be. It's just so sad now...seeing so many canines dead, both wolf and dog. I can see from here that Eric and Will are gone. Those two and I were the last of the Pride pack betas; now I'm the last beta. Now, from what I can tell, there's only thirteen Pride pack members left. Thank the God Wolf that not everywolf from the Pride pack came...or probably more would've perished. But...what about the other ally pack members?" she asked.

"Well," I said, looking over at Hutch, who had now brought back Cando, Tony, and Mooch, "It seems no-one from the United pack is dead...as far as I can tell."

"We need to help anyone we can," she decreed. "After all, I'm working with a guardian angel here. We might be able to use more of those dog miracle things to heal everyone."

"That's right!" I bursted out. "We COULD use miracle dogtags to help everyone who's still alive. But...where would I get so many? Annabelle can only make them every so often, so we would run short and could only help a few; however, that was a grand idea, Luna!"

Her face turned red a moment and her eyes had a shocked look at this. "Oh - um...well yeah. I mean, you used one to heal me, so...I, uh got the idea from that. Anyway, we need to use them on those injured the most then."

"Agreed," I stated enthusiastically. I felt funny inside, relating to Luna. It's as if she was already a helpful holy healer before she even went to Heaven. I shook off the carnal dream I had before and reassured myself that Luna couldn't be the corrupt wolf from it. _"But does she actually have feelings for me, or is she just thankful I saved her life? Probably the second one...I mean, the Luna from my dream had a point. I was blind and hated wolves because of one bad experience; I don't think I deserve a wolf as kind and great as her." _I shook my head and went on, _"I can't focus on this now - I have a job to do."_

As we spread out, we thankfully managed to reawaken most of the dogs and wolves. It turns out those betas, Eric and Will, were indeed deceased. Salty, Shakey, Jeremy, Harrold, and Lando were up now. By the look of it, Shakey had broken a leg. Sasha, Itchy, and Charlie were dazed, but otherwise fine. Gerta lost an ear completely, and Harrold had to step in and stop the wound from bleeding. Felipe was okay, expect for the shocked state he was in.

Labrador MC lost his tail and one foot, and he was wailing about it once he found out. "My beautiful tail...it will never be able to dazzle the ladies again," he sobbed, "And my foot! I can't feel it anymore. I can see it...amputation...and then a PEG LEG! Women HATE peg legs! Gah, just end it for me now!"

Marcel and Paddy were fine, with exception to Marcel's broken wing. "What am I going to do now, Paddy? I can't play golf like this!"

"You'll still do fine, sir. Just...wait a few months," Paddy explained. Marcel grumbled at this statement, but it was hopeful seeing some of us to continue to live on from this tragedy.

Unfortunately, I still couldn't settle completely knowing so many of my acquaintances will now have to leave this world, as I had not known them nearly long enough for them to depart. I will have to wait now until I too die once again to see them once more in paradise. However, I noticed a problem still existed when I laid my eyes on four canines I knew who weren't coming out of it. It was Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Bess. "They aren't waking up," Tony said, noticing my stare. "Humprey's back was badly injured, and he passed out from the blood loss. Kate was knocked out by something small, seeing a bruise smack in the middle of her forehead. The little dog here was impaled with something that whacked her pretty hard; her entire body is swollen and perhaps a limb or two is broken. Garth, my son...I just don't know. I don't see anything too severe for him to be completely unconscious...but I guess we will have to wait."

"Then wait we shall," Charlie came in. "I'm glad this problem is over for now, but...something's tellin' me there's more coming!"

I realized this too and shook my head. "I sure hope you aren't right, Charlie. I sure hope..."

_**A few hours ago, near the edge of the of the Golden Gate Bridge...**_

_Unknown POV_

After several hours of painful walking, I smelled something familiar. _"Wolves..." _I thought. _"No...I thought there weren't any left. This scent doesn't lie, though...but it's a weak smell. Only a few wolves live here, probably not a full-on pack. At least the numbers of the wolves down here are low, so they shouldn't pose a threat to me in case they see me and are **unwelcoming**. I will deal with them if I need to...I'm an alpha of the Southern pack!"_

Eventually I found the den area of the pack and continued my way around, making sure nowolf saw me. When I was exiting that sector of their territory, I spotted an older wolf near his den. He was grey and black, and something about him was strikingly familiar...I just couldn't place my paw on it. Soon after, another wolf who looked even older stepped out from within the biggest den. This one was unfamiliar to me, but he looked more out of shape than the other, as if a war had torn though his very being. This one had bruises and scars on his body, with ruffled silver fur and a back splotch on his back. "_One of those two must be the pack leader...better make sure they don't see me." _I snuck through bushes and make it clear of the area. I walked on further and further, as if these woods would never end. Finally, I found the edge of the thicket and saw a huge human structure. It was big and grandiose, its red coloration shimmering in the sun. This appreciation was short-lasted, however, as I never saw what was coming next.

A huge light shot skyward, piercing the clouds above. From here, I peered onward to find some small dot rising in this seemingly holy beacon. The dot grew bigger until I could make out some living creature. I couldn't tell what it was from here, but its large stature and serpentine neck gave it a menacing look. The giant line of white soonafter became dark and malevolent, as the outline of the beast became black as well. In a minute's time, the blackness shooting from the Earth stopped and the form descended to the ground. What came next shocked me just as much as the beam itself.

I saw a lightning bolt streak from within the human city, splitting in multiple directions. In the few seconds it lasted, I could tell something was different about it. The light of these fiery shocks wasn't light at all...it was darkness. The power of nature was being manipulated by this giant monster; its power MUST be immense.

The beast then took to air with its - what are those - wings? Yes...it seems this must be a winged creature. Once in the air, it floated in one place a second. I waited and watched in awe, wanting to see what this being had to offer next. Suddenly, an black inferno disseminated forth from what seemed to be its mouth. The fire was gigantic, larger than any forest fire I had ever seen! A blanket of the blackened flame laid waste upon the society below, clearing a huge chunk of it of life. The human buildings there either were up in flame or collapsed from the almighty power I had just witnessed. This assault continued, as the thing clearly killed more and more humans afterward. I could see it ripping apart the fabrications of man, causing the creations to come tumbling down in defeat.

I could feel the defeat here...I suffered defeat at the hands of the United pack some time ago. I was exiled in shame after my secret was found...now my purpose held with being a lone wolf. However, I still swear I will be back there one day; I will get back at those damn fools, Kate and Humphrey - especially Kate. I will make sure that bitch pays when I kill her family and her as well with my strong alpha jaws! _"This creature...it's unstoppable. No human or wolf army could ever stand up to it. If I could...no, that's crazy! Maybe not...err, I don't know. If I could recruit this creature's help, I could wipe out the ENTIRE UNITED PACK! Then - finally - I will be accepted back into my home of the Southern pack with open arms. Without the United pack, all that will remain will be north and south. We could merge...or I could wipe them out too with this all-inspiring power before me. My father will be proud of me, and we will rule all of Jasper as the dominant wolves!"_

I snapped out of my brilliant plan and found the creature heading this way, to the large waterway leading into the city. As it got ever closer to the forest, I noticed now what it was; it was a dragon! I knew very well that dragons were just mythical beast from legend and whatnot, but right now before my eyes flew one of these majestic beasts. A black shell covered its already impressive body, perhaps some sort or armour. I gaped with my mouth open as it cleared the huge thing by ramming its head into the human path. It did this again, then finished its warpath my snapping all of the supports holding the thing up. Thenafter it seems the draconic destructor was finished with his act of desolation, as it flew back to the center of what remained to be of the civilization.

It's wrath had been shown to me, and now I felt an urge to see more. _"Are you stupid?" _I asked myself. _"It will likely kill you too." _But what choice do I have? Apparently these woods already have a pack of wolves living in them. The city ahead now seems more welcoming, now that most of the humans in it have probably been disintegrated, and I was bound to have come in contact with it had I chosen to go into the city. "Fine," I declared aloud. "I must go see this great dragon, so that my plan for revenge may finally come into fruition. This time...oh, this time...things are DEFINITELY going to be different!"

I walked out of the shrub I was in and made my way through the remains of the once-great human fortification leading to the city, now pitiful in comparison to the even greater dragon I would soon meet.

**And...there it is! Chapter 11! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, like chapter 5. I got some writer's block and I was deciding which information to include. Sorry if the first part was boring, but once again these backgrounds about Azxoll are important in being able to understand his character. I hope you all liked it enough though, and the mystery character will be revealed soon! Also, you should all check out The-crazy-lone-wolf77's fanfiction "Misery to a Good Life;" it's fan-flippin-tastic! Thanks again, followers, and please review. If you haven't followed or favourited yet, please do so.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	12. Chapter 12: True Colors

**Chapter 12 arriveth! Now that the Flea Bite is recuperated, and Azxoll has built his kingdom, more loose ends need tied up and true intentions need revealed. The real plan of this ploy will surface under the real puppetmaster. Meanwhile, the dogs and wolves need to think of what to do next, or perhaps they will suffer yet another massacre. Plus, yet another shoutout here, to my pal GrinWolf. He has a fanfiction called "Tale of Grin," which I think all of my followers should also follow too. I appreciate everyone who has followed and favourited my tale thus far, as you guys are my drive to keep writing. After all, what would an author be without his audience? **

**I know my story has a decent number of followers now, but I must admit there are other fictions out there more deserving than this one. "Inchoation" is a novice story in comparison to the other stories I have mentioned up to this point, like "Love and Misery," "Betrayed," "Between Mercy and Severity," and "Misery to a Good Life." Not only that, but despite the fact these people may not be following my tale, I find it necessary to call out the skill in my other fanfiction peers' writings, including "Hilltop High," "A Lone Wolf's Melody," "The Adventures of Fatherhood and Forgiveness," "Healing Hearts," "Kate's Story," "Trials of Alpha and Omega: Adventure in the South," "True Love Starts at a Young Age," "Deal with Fallen Angel," and "Same Love." All of them - better than this, so you should really be checking out all these grand examples as well. (*Note: these are by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl, The Fun-loving Omega, Zee-Dude, The-crazy-lone-wolf77, Alpha Andrew, Porcupain, Tears of Soul, Dream web, Humphrey Loves Kate, Albedo66, Death's Shadow 2016, and RexieCakes.) Also, I would like to mention the HLK Forum (right in the forum area of A&O fanfictions), which is open to all who wish to converse with some friends. It is led by the one-and-only Humphrey Loves Kate, so...yeah. Now, onward and outward, to the story we go!**

True Colors

_Azxoll POV_

Me atop my throne, standing before my subjects...this was my Paradise, more so than that I could imagine Heaven giving me. That holy realm would only try to deliver a feeling I knew not existed anymore...**love. **The very word put a foul taste upon my long tongue, as it was the forbidden fruit I was cursed to never taste. To me, love is myth, nothing but an insouciant fairytale that will only run over and over in my mind until one day I reach the threshold of insanity. I couldn't let this worthless aspect of life blind me from my goals. I knew that all I could be now was a tyrant - nothing more or less. I could not feel compassion or understanding of another individual on a deep level, just as no being will ever be able to understand the horrible twisted labyrinth that is my soul, vines and weeds growing over the dark and decayed rocks of it. "Just a myth..." I hissed under my breath.

Now that the stage was set for my announcement, and I had an idea what deal I had to offer, I stepped forth to the edge of my balcony high over ground level. Those living in my territory, whether they be hellspawn, _tenevris _organisms, or fleshy weaklings, all of them looked like miniscule insects from my perspective. This told me that I was the master, standing above all those beneath my talons. Now was the time for my first public address, allowing all in the area to know the presence of their new lord. I coughed a few times to clear my esophagus of any phlegm or blockages, then opened my mouth to create a siren to the city. A huge roar bellowed forth from the recesses of my stomach, dissipating across all of Zthasariia. Upon finishing, I allowed my disruption to silence to echo across all the recesses of the empire. It followed through my ears for a few seconds, letting me know all nearby would hear this beacon.

As I waited, I saw some of my subjects walk forth to the base of my throne, looking up to view a power much higher than their own. The demons and reptiles, surprisingly adaptable to each other, were the first to appear. I waited for some time to pass, when humans finally poked their little heads from the sanctity of remains of their homes. Peering onward, they kept their distance from the main crowd, unknowing of the new creatures inhabiting their...no, MY land. From here, I could not tell the direct expressions or mumblings of the humans; however, I knew every one of them held one universal element...fear. This I was pleased with. Giving my offer will likely flush the majority of the scum from my city, as they scurry away with their pride between their legs. I found a slight grin spreading along my scaly lips.

Once all looked as it would be for my initiation, I cleared my throat one more time, opened my mouth, and projected my voice thusly: "Humans...hellspawn...dark multitude that now lives among my domain, I stand before all of you as your new LORD AND KING!" I silenced myself a moment, as the armies of Satan and blackness cheered with a combination of hisses, grumbles, shrieks, gurgles, and other utterances. The humans only shirked backwards in hesitation, knowing very well I had only introduced myself to them through my rage and fury. I raised a single hand, and all fell silent in mere seconds...the respectful audience I have always wanted and deserved. "I have cleansed this land of the morbid pollution long stagnating the planet. I have **purged **this...San Francisco...and have replaced it with a kingdom known to the Earth for millennia...that of the great _TENEVRIS_! My new world will be named after another similar to that of me...Zthasiikcii, he who hath punished his kind and kept them in their place. This is no longer the human San Francisco, but rather the _agondrays' _Zthasariia! I have learned from this cruel, heartless epoch that only the king and the subjects exist; only the STRONG WILL RULE, while the WEAK PERISH! Those who follow their lord will be shown mercy - those who do not...will be shown nothing but the ruthless brutality humanity has shown me over my short life. I know that my territory holds those worthy to live under my shadow, and then there are those who are pitiful lowlifes - HUMANS!

"To mankind...I will NOT relent or apologize for the destruction of this area or for the deaths of those you all held closest, for I don't GIVE A DAMN WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK! It was your useless species that drove me to this state - all of you are unworthy to bask in my radiance or that of my new Dark Lord! In fact, none even deserve to serve under the Father and Creator...for even He should banish thee to the **deepest** and most **feculent** corners of Hell, where my Lord will feast upon your searing flesh for the immortal's lifetime! All of you...a vile example of organisms, the worst that have ever crawled out of the crevasses of pestilence and depravity! Have you less of a heart than the dark soul that stands before you all?! You claw and tear at the will of a consciousness too weak-minded to fend for himself, until he falls into a state of madness; not one of you knaves have ever taken notice that I too am a living, breathing being! YOU ALL DESERVE NOTHING MORE THAN THE DIRECT PUNISHMENT OF THE BLACK MAN HIMSELF!

"But...I am a merciful king. I offer one - and only one - act of sympathy from the depths of my abyss of a heart. Any human who hereby wishes to leave my kingdom and live under the rule of your corrupt society is given the option; you are free to continue living your filthy, meaningless lives as you see fit, carrying the stigma of a repugnant race. However, those who remain here will become subjects of my Zthasariia; you will live as the lowest ranks in my domain, but you will be able to work your way up to respectable civilians if you are willing to follow my every command without hesitation or disinclination. You may have to suffer under my claw, but at you may feel better on the inside knowing you are passable in the eyes of an eminence - the almighty _lagaareyy_! Those who leave will never be able to return here, as the choice to live again among the world's refuse will be seen as an act of unredeemable willpower in my eyes and those of the almighty Underworld. Now, I give every single one of you twelve hours to make a decision regarding this offer. Upon the rising of tomorrow's sun, the final gate will be open to the **human **realm, and it will be forever sealed thereafter, until such a point I mayhaps wish to broaden my reign! Make a choice, and allow your fate to rest with that of purity or that of degradation! To my TRUE subjects before me, your king is pleased that his army is suitable enough for him. I dub this declaration adjourned, as my inauguration draws to a close. Go to your habitats now, and bow under that of your Azxoll."

With the end of that long explanation, I allowed silence to once again dominate the atmosphere. None spoke or dared to rise against my authority. All below, now knowing me better, held a veneration for me in their eyes...whether it be of obedience or fear. Getting my point across, I now wished to return to my original size, that of about ten feet in height, so that I could retire into my new castle. _"I have been able to do tremendous things with _tenevris _already," _I thought. _"Surely I can probably control my size!" _I stared down at my ferocious pile of muscle, bone, and stoneflesh. The Azxolian _Lagaareyy _Armour still perched itself atop me, covering my already sturdy scales. "Time to return to normal," I commented out loud to only my presence. I thought hard about the darkness and its inner hold on me and my body. After some thinking, I sneak my eyelids open to find the armour, fading off of me, becoming gas and trickling downward to become part of the balcony floor. After another minute of mental strain, I felt myself shrinking to my original size. Sure enough, when I decided to look again, I stood at my normal level on the outer platform. "Good - back to the original Azxoll." Although the size left me, the power hadn't...I could continue feeling that surge of energy course through me like a serpent or _angiis. _

Before going inside, my peripherals caught a glance at the sky. My neck twisted around and I noticed the blackness from the power beam still there. After all this time, it never left the heavens above. Somehow, it had gotten even larger now, creating an ovular shape rather than the circular one it started out in. I was curious of its purpose, but I decided it be better not the question that which one does not understand. I shrugged and looked at the open doorway from the balcony. Inside, there lied a dark room with a flat, bedlike apparition in the corner. It wasn't a soft fluffy mattress with pillows and sheets, as it WAS still a dark element and all. However, I smiled knowing that for the first time in years I had a "bed" to sleep in, even if it was basically a flat rock. I trudged over to it and plopped my tired self upon its welcoming slick features. I closed my eyes and let darkness take my mind away to the dream world.

_**Simultaneously occurring, in the Wild pack territory...**_

_Carface POV_

Man, after helping Red and Belladonna escort that Azxoll boss guy to his destiny zone or whatever, I was beat. I should have told Otto to take of this job, but...I needed to make sure my two demon masters didn't punish me or anything. I know that I'm needed on this mission, and Belladonna and Red just aren't willing to admit it. _"I should be getting more credit than this," _I mentally concluded. _"I mean, I feel like the third damn wheel here...something needs to happen soon."_

After that dragon guy destroyed the city in a - dare I say it - awesome triumph over humans, I felt a respect for him. This guy knew how to take initiative to get what he wanted, no matter the price. I know that very well...I mean, I've killed my friends and made deals with demons! I saw black buildings emerge from the ground, higher than the last manmade ones. From here, I could see he made a tall skinny tower in the middle. When he finished, he flew up to the highpoint and stood up there for a few minutes, as if he were thinking about something important. Suddenly, he marched to the edge of the castle's top and screeched a roar across the city that pierced my ears almost to the point of bleeding. "Oww..."

"Dammit, Azxoll," Red began. "You didn't have to destroy all the townpeople's ears! Dear Satan, the humans might have been too weak to even take that scream!"

With that, Azxoll waited a few more minutes, like he was wanting a larger audience which would appear before him. Soon enough, he decided to go forth and speak. "Humans...hellspawn...dark multitude that now lives among my domain..." he projected his voice out like a megaphone.

_"Hey! You didn't mention us dogs in that damn announcement!" _I thought. I realized it was a good thing that I said this in my head - Belladonna would tear me a new rump if I disrespected this boss king. Yet...she had nothing to be angry about...technically she fit into the "hellspawn" category.

As he continued his speech, I took note of the dark emotion in his tone. Although I couldn't understand half of the words he said (one because he was speaking some stupid foreign tongue and two because he was stating some big weird words I never heard of), I could tell he hated humans with a passion. Apparently, man has taken advantage of the dragon and caused him to take revenge. Now that's my kind of guy. This only reminded me of my past, when I had a home for a short time. I had a great owner, until the damn kid blamed me for everything; that's when the parents kicked me out and I realized that only I can look out for myself. This guy seems to understand that - we both just adapted to this dumb and harsh world. Earth's like business in the fact some win and some lose; to win, one must be willing to reach maximum profits by any means, whether it be cheating, sabotage, or even assassination. Azxoll is a boss alright - he played his cards right by siding with Belladonna. Now, he rules over San Francisco...which now I'm hearing will be called Zataria...Zthusia...Zthasariia? I think that's it; these dragon people keep coming up with these weird ancient names or something.

I take out a smoke and light it with a lighter I found on the streets on the way back from delivering Azxoll to his spot of attack. Placing it in my teeth, I inhaled deeply. The tar and smoke filled my lungs. There was a slight sting to these deep breaths, but with it came memories of my glory days, like when I ruled a business empire in New Orleans. Now, I'm nothing but a sidekick to a bunch of beasts from Hell and ancient times. I felt the urge to boss someone around about now. "Killer," I grumbled. As MY sidekick, Killer's always been loyal to me...as it should be. He fumbled over to me, almost bumping into the barrel near him.

"Y-yes boss?" he stuttered.

"Grab me one of those steaks over there! The meat's gonna go bad after tomorrow or something." I took another puff from the cigar. He picked one up and handed it to me. I snatched it from his grubby paws and his eyes gained a slight fear to them. "Now go over to my..." I saw Red standing behind me, "I mean...Red's curio shop and fetch me my damn armchair! I'm tired of sitting my rear end on this cold, hard cement!"

"B-but boss," he whimpered, "I can't drag that chair here by myself!"

"I don't care if you can or can't! Get freaking Scarface or something to help ya then! I don't give a damn what you do - just get me my chair, crony!" I took a deep breath of tobacco smoke and threw it at his face with my mouth. "Now!"

He scrambled back and gestured Scarface to go with him. As they left my presence, I saw Belladonna come up to me. "Taking charge finally, you buffoon? It's about time you grew a backbone again. Just don't think you can talk to ME like that...or else Satan's gonna have another personal prisoner!"

I gulped. Despite my ravenous want to feel in charge, I knew if I stepped over the line Belladonna and Red wouldn't hesitate to make me suffer. _"Why do I have to serve under them, or even these stupid dragons? I should be their equal...I have an evil past too, where I ruled a business empire over in New Orleans!" _I nodded my head and responded, "Well, of course, mighty Belladonna. Or course..." Man, how I actually **hated **her.

She paused a moment and then looked upward for some reason. Suddenly, she spoke up, "Good, mutt. Now, I have something important I must attend to. Red, I'm taking my leave. Just keep track of the rest of these mongrels."

Red gave a demonic hiss. "Don't act like you're my commanding officer, dog! We're equals here, remember? But fine...these other worthless canines cannot be trusted alone anyway. You know how it is, with 'dogs' and all." That "dogs" had a very vicious tone added to it.

Belladonna just stuck her paw up at him and released her middle finger. She then walked out of the alley not looking back to see Red's pissed-off look. "Goddamn dogs..." he muttered under his breath.

**_At the same time, in Hell..._**

_Satan POV_

I watched the pitiful _lagaareyy _do just as I knew he would. After annihilating the city of San Francisco, he created his own silly little town out of _tenevris. _What **waste **of a perfectly powerful material...f***ing idiot. _Tenevris _is the most powerful element in the damn universe, both of the mortal and spiritual realms. The petty dragons that roamed God's shitty world thought they had ridded the humans of their gift; they were wrong. Near the end, while those fools were destroying all of their evidence, including that of the darkness, a mortal _agondray _was wise enough to consult one of my kind. This damnable beast went by the name Hizixaxith, one of the last _tenevris agondrays. _He made a pact with one of my minions, allowing himself a longer life in exchange for his natural _tenevris _flowing through his body. I have kept this left over power, locked away from the mortal realm. Throughout the years of that even more worthless race known as man, I have personally held this component in my fortress, allowing it to fester and grow over time so that it may be used at the correct time. Unfortunately, demons cannot use _tenevris -_ absorb it. Our bodies are incorruptible by the material, as we are already dark-souled. Therefore, I have had to wait for an opportunity like this to arise. While f***ing humanity has missed out on this great power, I have now released it back into the world in the form of my newest imp - that insufferable _lagaareyy, _long-time follower of the damn Father.

When my worthless mutt Belladonna told me the _lagaareyy _was abandoned and darkhearted, even I was surprised. Throughout the ages, that lowlife lord has received respect from entire races, just because he "risked his life for them." God, that fool in the skies, marked each of these guardian bastards so that another golden age of the _lagarr _would erupt. Yet, I liked it SO much better when the damn king was gone, and those stupid reptiles were left to suffer under the other races of the planet. Only one _lagaareyy _so far has proven himself a real leader...Zthasiikcii. That there was a lord! He treated the _lagarr _like I do my demons - by showing them who's boss! Yet, some shitty rebellion rose up and killed him or something, and the _lagaareyy's _soul was banished to my realm for millions of years until once again it was naturally freed to return to the mortal plane. That sixteenth protector, Zwakithox, was just another dumbass - he wasted the entire first portion of his life redeeming the _lagaareyy _name! And now...there's Azxoll. This one wasn't naturally evil, like Zthasiikcii, but he was convinced to turn dark. So much for redemption, then!

When Azxoll caused my beam to enter this world, I released forth the _tenevris _I had been saving for those last millions of years. The last of the darkness is now in him...he better not screw this up! The _lagaareyy _has long dealt with this element, and I knew the best way for it to be used now was if I took advantage of his forlorn mind. The fool is my puppet, and I can tell, glimpsing at him from the pool of sins in front of my throne, that he wonders of that black scratch upon Heaven. I grinned, my sharp, black teeth sliding out from under my lips. Through him, I have finally been able to release my true plan...

TO CAUSE THE DOWNFALL OF ALL HEAVEN!

That scar in the sky has now linked itself to the immortal, goody-goody world above like a leech. Over time, it will continue to expand farther and farther, until it opens a black rift to Heaven's gates. Then, the _tenevris _will **rip **open the doors to Paradise, and all of the angels will fall, only to land in my domain. Once in my kingdom, light will fade from the universe...forever. Not even God himself will be able to stop me; soon, I will enter the mortal realm and I will create an even larger kingdom...my Hellworld! Azxoll's lands now will look pitiful in comparison to my grand empire! I will be supreme overlord of all that exists, and time will bow in obeisance of me, Satan! _"Soon enough...I will be the ruler, Azxoll. Don't get too comfortable, you dumb mother***er, because this will be all mine."_

Just then, I hear someone enter my throne room. It was that bitch, Belladonna, exiting from a vortex. "My Lord," she began.

"What do you want, worthless mongrel?!" I bellowed. I was not in the mood now to see this failure of a follower.

"W-well, my King, I have come to report all is going as ordered. I hope you are taking a liking to the tyrant I have created in your name...already he has fallen San Francisco!" she barked proudly.

This was a minor achievement, but it would lead to something much bigger. "Very well, Belladonna. You have done satisfactorily - make sure nothing goes wrong, or I will personally make sure I deal with you myself."

She gulped loud enough I heard her. "I will make sure not to, all powerful Devil," the whippet squealed. "I will make sure the _lagaareyy _is tended to, so that you may use him for the next part of your plan."

I hissed in a vague agreement. However, Azxoll was no longer my concern, for his purpose has basically been used already. In due time, his worth will be completely gone, and for the second time a _lagaareyy's _soul will be joining in on my collection! "Now then, bloody dog, get out of my face before I tear it off! There are no beings I wish to lay my all-seeing eyes upon, except for me, get it?"

"Of course." She twisted around and exited through the same portal.

"Next_ on the agenda," _I pondered, "_Is the spread of darkness. Have your pathetic fun, _lagaareyy, _for soon that fun will end and YOU will be serving under ME!"_

**BAM! Now, we see what the TRUE plan is - the Devil is planning on the downfall of Heaven! Dear Lord...can anyone stop this, before Azxoll goes too far and finds himself in a literal Hell? Well...find out next time by reading the next chapter when it comes out! To my friends and the HLK forum...you guys are all great, even if some of you will never see this message! And those who haven't joined the forum yet, I would highly recommend it! Hope you liked this chapter...but even if you didn't please REVIEW! I love reviews, even if they tell me how cruddy this tale is. Also, follow and favourite if you would be so kind. Until chapter 13 -**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	13. Chapter 13: Entwined by Fate

**Lookie here, followers! It be chapter 13! Here, we return to our friends at the Flea Bite to find what they plan to do next. During all this, Azxoll will be sanctifying his reign with the final touches of his kingdom. Where is this tale headed to next? Well, it seems you'll just have to read on for yourself, friend!**

Entwined By Fate

_**The next morning, in the Tenevroreyy Throne...**_

_Azxoll POV_

I cracked open my eyes, the gunk and crust falling from my eyelids. After lying flat on the _tenevris _bed I had slept in the night before, I cracked my neck, wings, and back upon rising. However, something was amiss from my normal daily pains. No suffering resulted from unknotting my spine; usually loosening up my body felt just as painful as all the creaks sounded, for I had a bad spine. Yet...this morning I found myself being completely able to stretch myself out without hassle - it must be the black power in my veins, completely healing up my back problem. _"_Tenevris,_ you are the greatest relief I have ever felt in this hellish life," _I thought to myself.

As I let out a draconic yawn, I headed over to an arched doorway leading down to the rest of the edifice. As soon as I reached the corner, however, Quassazoll poked his head up from the top of a spiraling staircase. "Master...awake now?" he pieced together.

"Yes, I am now awake, Quassazoll. It's good to see one of my obedient subjects making sure I am properly tended to." He gave me an idiotic grin, and I returned it with an accepting nod. I stepped past him, and peered at the huge aisle of stairs twisting down the tower. The bottom was so far down, I could barely see it, given the unlit blackness of the entire structure. "Let us add some vision to ourselves in my home, shall we, Quassazoll?" He looked at me with his blank stare and flopped his head up and down, his horns almost appearing to be made of rubber with the way he was shaking. "Alright then - good. You light the staircase while I light the rooms." As I could already see, small pedestals already jutted out of the walls every so often, as if they were natural torches yet to be lit. I touched my claw to one of these apparitions, and suddenly a black-grey flame suddenly illuminated from within the core of the torch. Despite its dark coloration, the fire was actually quite bright, giving me that sense of homeliness that I had not felt since I was around six or seven years old. After my family began hating me, I was mistreated and my home was no longer a home, but rather a prison. I sighed at this memory, and glimpsed again at the little piece of life in front of me, a twinge of happiness almost forming in the recesses of my dark heart. I walked on and entered my main room, activating the few lanterns on the walls in here. Once done with that, I descended upon the first steps to find Quassazoll working surprisingly fast rate given his...mental state...but he was blasting flames from his mouth at the wall-lights. Once the heat came in contact, the torch caught flame and naturally turned into black flame. I continued onward with my chore, going on to another room about fifty steps down. Once every hundred steps or so, it seems another room would branch off from the flight of stairs, meaning this fabrication of my creation was much larger than I had first anticipated.

After some time, the job was finished, and my throne was now burning bright with flames corrupted by the very material of the building itself. At this point, I remembered what I would have to do very soon...allow the stupid humans wanting to leave to depart from my domain for good. This would be a fortune for me, as I will basically be ridding myself of the selfish beings causing my current depression. "Quassazoll, I must take leave of you. Remain here, and try to explain to the others, if they come to my home, that they will be acting as guards of it henceforth." He gave me a quizzical look, perhaps not understanding half of the words I had just uttered. I gave an aggravated grumble and replied, "If the other dogs or Zwaksnoll come, tell them to stay here." He then opened his mouth for a moment, processing this information before lowering his head in a bow. "Good that you understand, then."

I extended my pinions and took to the skies, flying over to the area near the Golden Gate Ruins. A large crowd had already gathered, a majority obviously human. They waited near the shore, as if already aware of their exit point. As I remained in the air, I announced, "So this is the group who will lead onward in filth and impurity? So be it, mortals - this only means my realm will be all the more pure of your contamination. Then here...may this be the final steps you take upon a REAL kingdom." I spread my hand out in front of me, spreading my claws outward. Just then, a black spike protruded suddenly from the rocky shore of the San Francisco Bay, one unlucky human in its way. As the carcass fell from the end of the forming fabrication, the others backed away, making sure each of them and their remaining relatives did not suffer a similar fate. Right now, I did not care - I wanted to end this job and get on with my life. The amount of lives lost at this point was of no concern to me...all death was nullified from my mind at this point. So much had been done, and there was no reason in taking it back now. Surely I would go to the Black Man's realm after death, just as Zthasiikcii did, but I would do so with open arms now. I have served Him well, and once my duties on Earth were done I would once again accept punishment. It would still not be as horrid as my life before my uprising; Hell seemed like a Paradise to the pre-Zthasariian city of San Francisco.

After a bunch of violent jerks and joustings of _tenevris _forming the temporary bridge, the other end reached the shore on the other side. "There," I shouted. "You fools are free to leave Zthasariia forever! Now, get out fast - I am not one for waiting!" As I hissed these last words, the crowd began stumbling over each other to exit my territory as speedily as possible. It was a mass exodus of the real corruption, leaving behind the clean slate I had wanted. For the next hour, humans walked or drove out of the city with the few belongings they could scrounge together in the time they were given. Men...women...children...all of them, a worthless species. They continued to the other side of the water, thereafter following the highway that once led to a "magnificent" bridge. I watched as the large puddle of fleshbags ran to the horizon, and the last of them disappeared beyond the farthest hill. "Perfect," I let out a deep breath. "It now be done."

I turned to face my city. Unfortunately, I still approximated two to three thousand humans still inhabiting my world, either willing to be sedulous followers of the _lagaareyy _or pitiful slobs too lazy to have gone with the others. While the _tenevris _bridge faded, I made a final point clear: "Now, to all living under me, I will make sure my rule is sanctified for as long as I please! With this last display of my power, I will lock up the bounds of Zthasariia, thereby making my empire an independent realm from the rest of pitiful society!" I stopped flapping my wings, and I allowed myself to fall the distance. Landing produced a loud "crunch" beneath my feet, cracking up the blacktop of a road and parts of an adjacent sidewalk. Staring out at the bay while on the shoreline, I squinted at the mountains in the far background. _"Give it a few miles around each side...that will be the perfect boundary," _I concluded. Now, I would have to use all of my _tenevris _focus to pull off this final objective. I had almost no idea on how to go about such a large, simultaneous piece of dark energy, so I would have to do the first thing that came to mind. I raised my hand straight upward, stretching my arm as far as it would go, which went up to about my head (because of my long neck). I concentrated my powers to this hand, and I could feel _tenevris _forming upon it. Taking a glance at the claws, a gauntlet from the Azxolian Armour appeared. Spreading the glove out with my fingers, I closed my eyes tight and began to scream. Just then, a deafening sound of lightning erupted next to my earholes. From the shaking of my arm and the amplitude of the noise, I could tell this was one massive bolt of black lightning. It shot straight up, and I heard it a second later let out another sound of explosion. I took a peek through my slightly closed eyelids to find the darkened beam stop its vertical ascent at a certain point thousands of feet in the air. From there, it split in a million directions perpendicular to its original path. Watching the direction of the lightning, the entirety of it rounded downward until it spiked into the ground over a mile away. With this happening in a 360-degree fashion, I found a huge barrier of _tenevris _forming. This dim forcefield was like a solid sheet, blocking out the light from the outside. It started off in a faded, translucent form; as I held I longer and longer, it became solid. Once all around me was pure shadow and I couldn't see a foot in front of me, I released my claws and let my arm drape to my side once more.

I was breathing heavily after that last showing of my power. Now, a gigantic dome of darkness now surrounded Zthasariia for a few miles of it in all directions. However, this complete absence of sunlight would be a problem...even for a dark soul like me. I was about to get angry again, when the wall's opaqueness started to fade. "What?!" I yelled. "Wait...my magnificent barrier cannot be decomposing yet!" I bent down and jumped up with extreme force, releasing my wings as I accelerated towards the top of the spherical enclosure. As I neared the top of where the corruption had been, I slowed a bit to look at the clear sky with disbelief. As I rose higher and higher, suddenly I hit something - hard. "Yooaaw!" I shouted in pain. I growled, looked around for anything that may have caused my suffering. That's when I realized it...the great bulwark was still there, just completely transparent. "Look at that," I muttered to myself. "Since when does _tenevris _turn into a clear version?" I was learning more and more from my Devil-given strength, that which other _agondrays _of the past would be naturally born with. God had bestown them with ultimate power from birth. Meanwhile, I was born a pathetic human, so I had to scratch my way to my power by becoming an _agondray _through some damn science experiment and then making a demonic pact to get the dark compound. I blinked multiple times to focus back on the fortress now surrounding the city. _"This is even better...the region will look just as it always has from a distance. Only those wasting their time coming into here will realize the boundaries of the territory. Less attention will be drawn to my empire, and therefore less humans will waste their time trying to interfere with my lands."_

This was it...everything was finished for now. The edifices that would serve as the habitats of my subjects...the perfect array of organisms in my domain...the substantially smaller amount of humanity left here...and now, the complete isolation from the world I wanted no part of. It was perfect - my Paradise of Zthasariia.

With my job finished as far as I could tell, I knew some of the beings in my empire would inquire things of me now, like perhaps a chance to rise up among ranks and stand higher than others of my kingdom...or maybe a pitiful plea to leave because someone was too slow to exit my realm. I flew to my throne at its base, finding Quassazoll speaking to Zwaksnoll and everyone of the group, except Red and Belladonna. _"Those two must be off somewhere else doing some sort of demonic business." _

I treaded over to them, Zwaksnoll taking first notice. "Za - I mean, Azxoll, it was great seeing you conquer and destroy and all, but...what do you plan on doing next, now that it seems you have built your so-called 'Zthasariia?'"

"Rule it," I promptly spat out. "Brother, what else would a KING do with a KINGDOM? Now, because you have assisted the _lagaareyy_...I now keep my end of the promise. You may live with me in the _Tenevroreyy _Throne if you wish. When time calls for it, you will be able to take charge of the subjects of this empire whenever I am not. The same will go for Quassazoll, when -" I paused a moment, thinking out that statement a bit more before hesitantly continuing, "When the time calls for it." I then gave my brother a subtle look, telling him "probably not," witnessing Quassazoll's lack of intellect. Quassazoll just gave a dimwitted smirk and bowed his head. "For now, however, I know there will be those with questions regarding me and the rules. You two stay down here and make sure none who seem to be of threat enter. Meanwhile," I turned my glance towards my canine henchmen. "Carface and Killer, you two go and fetch me some food. If you do it hastily enough, perhaps I will allow you to take refuge in the lowest room of my castle...consider it an act of my kindness." Killer nodded quickly, his glasses almost falling off of his scrawny head. Carface was a bit more hesitant before giving a single shake of his head; I could tell he was still wary of serving an _agondray _such as myself. "You Wild gang members...I forgot your names...all of you will make sure my home remains clean and habitable. If your job suffices to my wants, then maybe I will allow all of you to share a single room in this palace." They gave me blank stares which I guessed were of acceptance. "And Otto, you will be escorting any visitors to my home from here up to my room at the top of the spire."

He gulped, wanting to say something, but unaware if he had the place to do so. "But sire - zat is a long -" I gave him a hard glare. "Of course, mein king. I vill velcome zem into here and vill bring zem up to your room." He whimpered and bowed to me as he should have.

"Good," I snarled. "Remember who you have as a lord now, and later you may actually gain a more reputable job under me. Everyone, go ahead and begin your objectives. I will be waiting in my place of rule. Let my reign begin."

Quassazoll and Zwaksnoll thenafter went to two spots on opposite sides of the building's single entrance. Killer and Carface walked off in a direction I estimated had food. I turned and entered my place of sanctity. The large blackened doors slid open as I stepped inside, Otto and his pack following me. The base level of the edifice was a bit different from the top. The staircase began at the far end, snaking up in a spiral on the walls. In the center of the area, however, was a large dark flame. It gave a slightly welcoming ambience to the front of my fortress. The Wild pack members dispersed, each walking into a different room to make sure it was spick and span. Otto sat his haunches down in front of the flame, waiting for any of my subjects to come in from the front. I flew up to my room, seeing the large grey inferno at the bottom as nothing more than a grey speck. I slithered over to my balcony, looking downward to find an individual making his way to his lord's lair.

_"Time to meet your public, Azxoll," _I told myself.

_**At this time in the Flea Bite...**_

_Itchy POV_

As more of my fellow dogs and friends awakened, I felt more at peace knowing the attack early yesterday was not as bad as it could have been. Although many had died, more than half of the dogs that were here actually managed to come through. Annabelle had been delivering miracle dogtags, but only one every two hours could be made. Lance so far had healed about ten dogs, those who looked the worst of everyone. Lance himself appeared drained of vitality, for he had been up all night tending to the injured. I tried to help, but eventually I dozed off. Unfortunately, Annabelle said the dogtag production would slow to one every four hours soon, as many heavenly materials went together in creating the holy devices. Luckily, most of the injured were now in states of near-recovery. Yet, despite the help being given, the four friends stuck in an unconsciousness were of less importance to the other dogs needing healed. There they laid next to each other, all as if in a dark heavenly bliss. Although I cared for my new wolf friends Kate, Humphrey, and Garth, it was Bess I was most worried about. As my girlfriend, I cared for her so much. If anything really bad befell her, I don't know if I would ever forgive myself. Why couldn't I be the one out cold right now? I had no idea what state she was really in at this moment.

I went over to the bar area, finding Gerta cleaning up the broken shards of glass and alcohol all about the counter and floor. "Hey Gerta," I greeted.

She turned around, and I could clearly tell she was missing an ear. On that side, all that remained there were a bunch of bloody bandages covering up the wound. She gave me a half-hearted smile and replied, "How are ya, Itchy? As you can see here, that chaos only caused me the disorganization of my bar and the loss of, uh...maybe just one of the most important body parts I have?" She gave a light chuckle at her own joke.

I tried to smile, but I just felt too down in the dumps to cheer up. "I'm not doing too great, Gerta. I mean...I can't help but feel Bess's current condition is somehow my fault, and I would do anything to see her up and well right now." A tear formed in one of my ducts, leaking down my face seconds later.

"It's not your fault, Itchy! How can you think it's YOUR fault?! It's that damn...THING's fault that this happened! Man, if I ever see it myself, I'm gonna hit it sooo hard with my baseball bat, it's gonna sink back into the hellhole where it belongs!"

"Thanks, Gerta. Whoever did this...that 'king,' as he called himself yesterday during that speech, should pay for what he has done. He said something about the people of San Francisco doing this to him...he still doesn't have the right to go ahead and kill thousands of innocents. I hope God and Heaven reprimand him for his wrongs."

"That's it!" Gerta exclaimed.

"What?"

"Although you and your heavenly angels probably can't judge him right now, I think we could rally together against this beast...reptile...guy! I mean, some dogs and all those wolves you guys brought here...we might stand a chance in getting him to listen to us!" she explained excitedly.

"Gerta - I think that just might be your violent side talking," I responded. "There's no way a bunch of us could ever take on a seventy-foot tall creature that destroyed all of our city! It's a crazy idea, and more of us will probably get killed. From what we watched from here, he looks invincible with that black armour on...and from what I could tell, he was a dragon! I know they're myth or something, but somehow this evil being became a dragon!"

"It doesn't matter what he is, Itchy. All I know is that I think I would have noticed a colossal monster walking around town! He has to have a weaker form; you know, like one that we could actually march up to and demand for our freedom? You'd have my support here...you just need to get the others."

I gave an "ehhh" sound of hesitancy, but then I gave it a thought. _"If all of us here in the café ban together, we might be able to make a difference...but it's risky. C'mon Itchy! What other choice do you have? You can't let Bess awaken to a world like this! Do it for her!" _I shot my eyes up to meet hers. "Gerta, I'm in; I'll do it for Bess!"

"There ya go! If the humans are gonna be scaredy cats, it looks like dogs are required to take this city back!" she declared triumphantly.

"Well, we still need the others' support," I added. That would be more difficult...I don't know how willing Charlie and Lance would be to take part in this endeavour, especially Lance. I also had no idea how supportive our new wolf friends would be to saving a HUMAN city...I could already see some dispute on this issue.

Just then, I swore I heard something going on behind me. I lift one of my floppy ears up and direct them to my posterior. Groaning and grumbles were coming from that area. I swung the bar seat around to find one of our four unconscious friends awakening - it was Kate. "My head," she mumbled. "Where the heck am I? What happened?"

"Kate!" Cando shouted with some joy. Cando was less of a happy wolf, from what he has shown me so far, so it was good seeing him show some other emotions than anger and obedience.

"Look who finally woke up," Charlie chuckled. "That attack took more from you than it did us, it seems! I guess it's good to see you awake."

Kate squinted at Charlie a moment, taking a moment to recognize him. Her eyes widened, as if all the memories of the last two days came flowing into her head at that moment. "Charlie?! Wait...that only means..." She glimpsed around the alley, still in a rugged condition, with her mouth agape. "Oh God - that's right! That terrible destruction from earlier...all the deaths. Plus -" She snapped her head back at cold, hard cement she had just risen from to find Humphrey. "Humphrey...no! You can't be what I think you are..." Her eyes were becoming glassy, on the verge of tears.

"He's not dead, Kate," Tony commented, coming up behind her and placing his paw on her shoulder blade. "He's out cold from loosing too much blood yesterday. I think he'll be up and moving soon; he'll just be sore on his back for a long while after."

Kate's tensed up body sagged a bit in relief. "Thank the God Wolf...I hope you awaken soon, Humphrey. Really soon..."

I stepped up to the small gathering near the unconscious Humphrey, Garth, and Bess. "Guys," I started.

"Yes?" Tony inquired.

"Gerta had a good idea - that tyrant must have a weaker form than the one we saw yesterday. None of us have seen such a big creature in San Francisco on any given day, so he has to be smaller, more 'confrontable.' Gerta and I think that if all of us grouped together, we might be able to intimidate this 'king' to giving into our demands. I tell you this because you wolves would add that much more threatening edge. I know it's a lot to ask, seeing as this isn't even your territory...or even the forest, for that matter! I just thought maybe we could do something, since the humans are acting like wimps now," I finished.

"Help you? Dog, I'm pretty sure your pal Charlie's suggestion of this damn festival caused a bunch of us wolves to become involved in something concerning none of us! Getting involved further will -" Cando was cut short.

"WE would be happy to help, Itchy," Tony interjected. "You dogs have done so much for us already. Dedicated yourselves to the betterment of our kind...healing one of the Pride pack... inviting us to enjoy your festivities (even though it by chance turned out as a disaster)...and reminding us that our kinds are not too far from the same - it's more than anything we have done for you. As a pack leader of the United pack, I would be honoured if me and my wolves would join you in that quest."

This whole time, Kate had a quizzical look placed upon her face. She had trouble determining what was going on, since she has been out since the attack began. "Who are you talking about? What quest?"

I sighed and explained, "That thing that was destroying the city yesterday - it was a dragon. It hated humans for treating it badly, so it annihilated all of San Francisco and built these weird black buildings everywhere but the rundown area of the town (which luckily the café was on the edge of). It claims it is now the ruler of everyone here, and it offered that all the humans could leave if they wanted today. Just a little while before you woke, he announced all the people leaving would be going now. The last of the civilians are probably exiting the city right now. We need to stand up to him and show him he can't push all of us around!"

"Oh," Kate blurted. "Aren't dragons, you know, not real?"

"Apparently they are, as far as this guy goes."

"Well then, Itchy, I support Tony on the fact that I'm completely willing to help you, dragon or not."

"Well, Itch, I...guess you can count me in...even though I'm pretty sure we will still be outmatched," Charlie said.

"Itchy," Sasha interrupted. "I would love to help. I know it's a long shot...but I'm sure together we could do something to change this whackjob!"

"As acting pack alpha while my father is not here," Jeremy began with a confident tone, "I hereby state the Pride pack is with you - or who's left here of it."

"Yup," Lando barked.

"I couldn't stand to see such a place fall to darkness. How could I refuse?" Luna added.

Harrold gave a big sigh. "Fine. If anything goes wrong, I'm assuming I'll need to be there to help or clean up the mess."

I felt so helped by all my friends; we were united by the ties of canine blood and fate itself. I stared around at these great dogs and wolves...in a way, we were all the guardian angels of San Francisco right now. I then glanced over and saw Lance, Felipe, Labrador MC, Humphrey's friends, and other dogs still recuperating from the incident.

"Hey Felipe," I yelled over to him. His little head poked up from a table he was hiding under. "You wanna help us demand the dragon lord for San Francisco back?" He yipped something in Spanish, then backed up again under the shadows. _"Must have said 'no,'" _I assumed.

"I guess count me in, dude," Salty automatically replied, obviously already hearing my question.

"Us too," Mooch bellowed, gesturing to himself and Shakey.

I nodded with a thankful grin, turning my attention to the stage, or what was left of it. "Lab MC, how about you?"

"Huh?" he looked up from his tail a moment. "I have been paying no attention whatsoever to any of you turkeys. I need to tend to my broken lady-magnet...what is it?"

"Well...I was just wondering if you would join us in confronting the beast that took over the city?"

"What?! HELL NO! Did you see that thing?! Giant teeth...big wings...hot flames! One step near that thing and I'll end up as a bunch of gorgeous MC chunks strewn in a million directions!" he proclaimed.

Knowing him, I decided not to add the weaker form of the dragon to him. "Ok then." I peered at Lance last; something told me he would have a hard time deciding. "Lance...? How about you?" He sighed and said nothing a moment. He was about to speak when suddenly a black lightning bolt shot skyward and then flew in a million directions at a certain spot. "Oh no..." I uttered. Over time, the bolts became one cohesive piece and the whole town was pitch black.

"What the...? Where is everyone?" a voice I recognized as Charlie's stated.

Surprisingly enough, this only lasted a bit longer than a minute before the black veil began fading to reveal the sunshine once more. Soon, everything was just as it was before. _"That was weird..." _Everydog and everywolf around me had the same confusion, but shrugged it off as another mere change that dark reptilian lord was trying to enforce.

Lance looked at me with more purpose in his eyes. "Itchy, my friend, I will accompany you on this mission, in the name of Heaven and angels everywhere. I know I fear a lot...but I've found every dog and wolf here giving me strength to face these adversities. This pain needs to stop, and if another holy protector is needed to help, then I'm there to help!" His inner will and strength were risen to Heaven itself; the power of our unity brought him the inner strength he had long lacked, even while posing as a perfect angel.

"Great! Now, we just need to actually plan on doing something - we can't just all march straight there with these evil monsters lurking around the city," I suggested. Everyone agreed.

While we were getting ready to discuss what needed to happen, Shakey's face lit up as he pointed to a location behind me. "Humphrey!" he yelled.

My little wiener body applied a torque 180 degrees around as my eyes fixed upon the skinny grey wolf rising from the ground. "Hey guys," he coughed. "What did I miss?" Even after being on the ground knocked out for about a day, Humphrey was the only canine I knew who would still be in a joking mood. "Oof...my back is sure sore though." He took his paw and tried to feel around for the pain's point of origin, only to be interrupted by his mate.

What?! Humphrey...you're back!" Kate screamed with glee. She ran over to him and threw her head into his chest, almost knocking him over in the process. A few tears of joy were slipping down her muzzle as she nuzzled Humphrey's grey fur. "I thought I lost you..."

"Me? Kate, I don't know what's going on...how long was I out?" He had a sheepish grin plastered on his face, slightly embarrassed because he was the only conscious one not up-to-date on the current events.

"You and I were unconscious for a whole day," Kate responded, "It was after that terrible attack on the dogs' hangout place. I'll have to tell you all about it, while everyone else makes a plan that Itchy and Gerta came up with."

With that, the group gathered in a circle, as every canine started sharing his or her ideas or flaws with the plan. During that, Kate brought Humphrey up to speed on the whole situation involving the evil dictator and his corruptness. The ultimatum was that we would be ready to stand against the dragon tomorrow, when we would work our way to his tower of darkness. From what I noticed, the only ones not accompanying us were Lab MC, Felipe, Marcel, Paddy, and the other dogs still recovering. That...and of course our two unconscious friends Garth and Bess.

I sighed as I glimpsed over to Bess lying on the ground, unmoving and nearly drained of life. "I'm gonna do this for you, Bess. I'll make sure you wake up and everything is back to the way it should be," I whispered. "For you..."

**Bam! Our tale now turns to taking action. Azxoll has now isolated himself and his empire from the world...even as the leader of an entire region, he still has that sense that he needs to be alone - deep inside himself. The wolves and dogs are now unified and ready to take down Azxoll and his dark reign. As that happens, what is up with our mystery OC? I promise this wolf will be revealed next chapter! I wanted to do so in THIS part, but when it reached its 5700 words...I'm like "screw it, I'll just have to make another intermediate chapter." Therefore, next chapter will be a smaller, additional chapter. Hope you guys like where this is going...the more I type, the little bit better I feel about my work (even though its still nothing compared to the vast majority of everyone else's). Reviews also help me with this...so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's something quick! I'll see you all again next time...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Souls

**Welcome back, everywolf! Allow me to go on with "Azxoll: Inchoation," as things finally start to speed up again. I'm happy that I've gotten the reviews I've had and I'm really thankful for everyone that has been following my story. I know it's droll in comparison to many other works on this site, but there are a few of you out there that make this lonely guy feel a bit more appreciated. Also, I would like to let everyone following this story to know about my brother, who has also decided to join fanfiction and begin his own story - my younger brother, trajectory989! He has begun his story "Alien and Omega," which is a crossover been _Alpha & Omega _and _Aliens vs Predator_. He got the crossover idea from what I might or might not do for a future fanfiction of the _Azxoll_ saga (you didn't hear me just say that...hehe). Still, I hope anyone here might have a look at what my brother is capable of, so that he may be recognized (despite what a big pain-in-the-neck he can be). With that, I ask you this question: are you ready to meet our mystery OC? Because that wolf will be in this chapter...so read on!**

Dark Souls

_**Yesterday, outside Zthasariia...**_

_Unknown POV_

I had no way to cross over the giant human waterway, for that all-powerful dragon had completely severed the thing into three pieces with gaps much too far apart. From what I could tell, there was no way of getting into this place without walking for miles longer.

However, it was later that the great beast began an extravagant speech atop some dark tower about how he was tortured daily by those foolish humans and later took the city as an act of vengeance (even though he was also using some foreign words I had no idea what any of them meant). I could see why he was so mean-spirited and malicious...he had a quench for revenge. I personally related to this beast as I heard his powerful and aggravated words, for I too had a score to settle with a bitch named Kate. She stole my everything from me...just when I thought he would be all mine. Then, she came in a snatched him away from me! I bet they have pups now - and I swore I would be back to make sure I would kill them all and show my exmate what happens when he betrays me! As I connected in the pain this lord felt, he brought up an offer to the humans of the city. Tomorrow, he would "open the gates" to the city limits, where all the humans could exit and leave, never to return. _"Perfect," _I pondered. _"This is the only real chance I have in getting into this place and meeting its king." _

Therefore, I decided to wait. For the rest of the day, I was bored out of my mind. I decided it would be best if I am in peak physical condition when I meet such a leader. I did some log squats and rabbit sprints back-and-forth. Afterward, I made sure I slept at an earlier hour so that I would be awake and attentive.

Upon waking, it was already midmorning and that creature said it would let the humans out at noon. The sun wasn't at its peak just yet, so I sat and waited for about two hours. Throughout that time, I saw a mob gather from on the other side of the bay. It was hard to see from way over here, but the number of humans was so big it was hard not to notice such a huge crowd. That's when, after nearly dying of boredom, I saw the dragon fly above the city again, this time in a smaller and less menacing form. Although he didn't appear to be massive, I could already tell he still had that dark power flowing through him like a strong river. As I stared at him, a huge chunk of black rock suddenly exploded from the shoreline on the other side. From that ousted platform, another soon shot out from that one, and so on. This violent series of cracks and eruptions continued until the final amount spiked into the ground of the shore fifty feet from me. I backed up, making sure none of the debris that flew up from the dirt hit my face. In about a minute's time, I could hear the crowd coming. _"Shit, I need to hide." _I threw myself into a nearby shrub and watched as a flow of humans poured out of the city. Males...females...young humans (what do they call them again?) all came forth in multitudes, the survivors of the dictator's wrath. These made me sick...how dare they disrespect such a lord, just like Kate had no place shoving her ass in business that's not even hers! After the human current began to slimmer down a bit, I decided I would have to sneak in now, or I would be noticed by the dragon himself.

I leaped from my hiding place, sprinting towards the end of the bridge. As I approached, some people backed off and made sure to avoid me, while others were obviously too caught up in their "escape" to notice me. I ignored this and snaked my way through the mob as much as I could, finding it difficult to get past since I was the only individual fighting against this artificial current. As I was bumped and shoved, I just continued onward until a large family came straight at me. I let out a big ferocious bark, which cleared the way for a few seconds. I took advantage of this and got through as fast as I could. Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes of fighting, I finally broke out of this huge mass to find myself on the other side. At last I was in the lands of the dragon...and soon I would (hopefully) gain his aid in wiping out all the other packs of Jasper! Another half hour passed before I found no more people going over, and the gateway disintegrating.

Yet, it was just now I heard a loud shriek pierce my ears, as a huge blast of that black lightning skyrocketed vertically to the heavens only a few hundred feet from me. It went everywhere once it reached what looked to be its summit. All the zappy little lines came together, however, creating a huge wall of pure darkness. In a few more seconds, everything became an all-consuming void. It was as if the city had gone blind, as no-one could see anything. I stumbled around, stubbing my paw on some strange rock step. I cursed under my breath, only to find the light slowly returning back. I peered skyward and saw the barrier fading. That's when I heard the dark emperor shout in anger at the dimming of his great achievement. I watched as he ascended higher and higher, until he stopped and ran into some invisible force. I was really confused for a moment, when I realized that the huge dome was still there, just completely unseeable to the normal eye. With this, I saw the dragon move on to another task as he headed for his main lair again, in the center of his kingdom.

I padded my way down the paths between the huge dark fabrications he had created from scratch, suddenly spying an evil-looking snake slithering my way. I scanned my surroundings now, only the find this whole place infested with new dark creatures. Getting through this San Francisco would be harder than I thought, but I was determined to show my face to this king. "Get ready to meet a wolf you cannot deny, dragon," I said aloud to myself.

_**In Pride pack territory...**_

_Winston POV_

Yesterday had been so calm and tranquil. Yet, it all went to hell when that evil beam shot into the sky and changed everything. Something big and ferocious had attacked the human civilization nearby soon after, but the Pride pack's land was just too far away for me to determine anything else. In a way, I had a bit content at this, for I had a slight dislike of humans and their affinity of thinking they can just do whatever they want. At the same time, I also knew this was awful. First off, no species deserved to be destroyed by some powerful being, flying around and killing innocents. Also, most of my pack and some of the last members of Hershel's pack were all stranded in that city during its annihilation! I couldn't stand to see so many of my best wolves die; Kate...Garth...Tony...Hutch...Cando...even Humphrey - they were all important to me, and I wasn't ready to lose any of them. As that night passed, I had been unable to catch a moment's rest, unknowing whether those I loved were alive or dead.

The next morning I rose groggily and empty on the inside. I dragged my paws as I sat down next to Hershel, who was already awake. "It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The sunrise," he responded, an understanding tone emanating throughout his voice. "In itself, the sun is a marvel to be enjoyed everyday by those creatures the God Wolf has placed upon his creation. Yet, He has also allowed it to perish at the end of each day. In a way, both the rise and fall of this daily life carries a sadness and a joy - only one to be felt by each and every living thing with each new day. On this day, we both rise with a weight tied to our hearts, despite the grand display of beauty before us. Many days now I find myself awakening to this same feeling. It is only when one is finally given the opportunity to live that he can rise the next morning a positive wolf. It is this day specifically we both connect in the feelings of negativity...that tied to the woes of those we hold most dear to our hearts. One can only nullify this if he gives way to opening his heart, allowing hope to flow forth and wash over him, alleviating the pains of worry." He finished his display of wisdom with a hoarse cough.

I stared at him a few seconds, thinking of what he just preached. "You're saying...I shouldn't worry about the others?"

"What I'm saying, Winston, is that neither you nor I can truly live each of the days we have left thinking of only the negatives. Remarkably, I am younger than my cousin Tony is, but now I look as if I could be years older than him! I have only learned this from experience, for each new day brings another problem to face for my pack. We are dying out, Winston - there's no way to stop it. We can hold off destiny as long as we please, which I plan on doing, but in the end it will come for every last one of us. My fate will fall upon my den entrance, as it will the others, and I will be delivered to He who rules the Great Pack in the Sky. Knowing this, I decided that it'd be best if everywolf just chose to live his or her life to the fullest each minute, so that when Death comes to him, he will be ready to go with open arms."

"I see. If I don't worry about my daughter or my pack members, then what do you propose we do?" I questioned.

"Take a walk with me around my territory," he commented. I nodded and followed close behind to clear my head of the cloud of stress.

As we went farther from the residential area, I let the woodland and its natural state persuade my mind to ease down. I took deep, long breaths, peering at the foreign landscape different to that of Jasper. As we strolled side-by-side, Hershel spoke. "I have ruled this pack for a few years now. This is near the edge of our territory, and yet everytime I come out here by myself, I find something new. It's a marvel, how the world can treat the youngest...or oldest of its inhabitants. We can all learn something from each other. Each life is an experience, one unlike all the others. My experience has unfortunately been hell most of the time. When I became the next pack leader of the Pride pack, little did I know I would likely be its last. I would have thought I would have lead a time of prosperity for this pack; I remember, as a young pup, that I wanted to unite the three packs of this region. Yet, a plague known as mankind turned the tides of this dream, and the Victory and Honour packs have both been destroyed. All that exists now is my pack...and in a way, I feel *wheeze* sometimes our extinction will be my fault. In the back of my mind, I know this is not true; I have ruled this pack the same as my father did, and the wolf before him before my family moved here. I did everything right, and I know I will be remembered by these lands once I'm gone...because the Pride pack did not go down without a fight. The fight will end - one day - but not today. When it does happen, I will be both happy and sad. Sad because the last of the wolves here will have died out, but happy because my kind will leave its legacy here and we will die as proud wolves. Winston, your pack is at its apex. As Tony *cough* explained to me, you have abolished pack law and have allowed alphas and omegas to live in complete harmony. YOU are great leader, and so is my cousin. Enjoy these years that Jasper prospers, and bring up your next generation so that it can live feely as long as possible."

I felt my heart touched by his words; he was a wolf who had accepted his destiny and was ready to face it head-on. "Thank you, Hershel. You truly understand what it is like to be a leader, and I hope that you pack continues to live on for years, despite the bleak state it is currently in."

"You're welcome, my fr -"

In that instant, thousands of black bolts stroke the ground about twenty-five feet away, causing dirt and dust to fly through the air. "Move!" I yelled. We ducked behind a nearby tree as the loud crackling and sizzling sounds continued to pierce our eardrums. I closed my eyes, waiting for the cataclysm to end. The bolts continued their assault for about a minute longer, until all noise ceased - silence. I opened my eyes from the black of my eyelids to find only more darkness. "Hershel? Where are you? I can't see!" I coughed, my lungs full of debris and filth.

"Over here, Winston. I'm blinded *cough cough* as well. Do you think we have both been robbed of our vision because of that attack?" he inquired.

"I don't know," I stated, pawing around the ground to find my way. "Follow my voice." I heard him fumble around, attempting to find me. He touched my muzzle and stopped, ending his search. "What are we gonna do? I cannot go blind!"

"It seems, my friend, we may have to accept the fact we may never peer upon the light of day again, or any time, for that matter." Just as he said this, the pitch blackness simmered down and gave way to light. In a few minutes, all was what it once was. That's when I realized a huge shield had been placed atop the city, and somehow it left as fast as it came.

"What a relief!" I sighed, "At least we didn't lose our ability to see." However, this relief was short-lived, as on the horizon I squinted to see a battalion of large, green human vehicles approaching from the wide road. They were headed straight for the area, and I could tell this was a response to the destruction that occurred yesterday.

"The army," Hershel declared. "They act as the human's major protectors when the minor ones already placed in the city fail to complete their duty *wheeze*." I just stared in awe as more and more of them approached, a huge stream of dark green streaking across the pathway. They stopped about a hundred feet from where the edge of that malevolent barrier had been. Some of the people exited their automobiles, a few of them ordering others around. _"Reminds me a bit of alphas and omegas," _I thought. An older looking one with a myriad of gold and red on his green uniform instructed all of them, pointing onward towards the human society.

After some time passed, all of them seemed to be in a sort of formation. The old leader then waved his arm forward and yelled, "Fire!" Right after the word was said, some strange white-and-red colored lumps shot forward towards the civilization. Only a second later, all of them exploded in a series of reds and yellows, stopped by an intangible object. Some of the humans were knocked back from the combustion, and as they recovered they all began yelling at each other on what went wrong and what to do next. That's when one of the lower-ranked soldiers stepped forward and aimed some sort of gun at the spot were the big explosions happened. He used his weapon, as it shot many smaller bullets at an extremely rapid rate. All of these little shots all stopped exactly where the big ones did; something was halting their entrance. They tried shooting everything this again and again, the same results happening each and every time.

I padded up to where the black bulwark had ended, and stuck my paw out to feel something solid and cold. It was still there, and some other...feeling went into me as I touched it. I didn't like this evil going through me, this power, so I shifted back and removed my paw. "Oh no," I said to Hershel. "Do you know what this means?"

"No - *cough* - I cannot."

"This means no-one can enter...or leave."

_**Later that day, at the Throne...**_

_Azxoll POV_

"Oh please, terrible king, let me leave this hellhole...I-I mean, great paradise!" a pitiful man was begging me. His face was full of fear and regret, as I stood in front of him in my place of residence. "I missed the opportunity by a few minutes. Can you find it in your merciful soul to make room for one to leave?"

"You come to me, in MY HOME, to beg forgiveness for your stupid flaws?!" I responded with fury. "I clearly declared yesterday the one-way out would be this morn only! Do not beg me for another chance...you do not deserve it, filthy knave!"

He shivered in disgrace as I approached him. "Please, oh gracious lord, do not kill me! I promise to ask nothing of you again! I apologize for my transgressions. For the love of God - spare me!"

I growled menacingly. "I should let you leave...but you give me a valid point to kill thee. God...is not here. Your 'God' is now the **Dark One**! He rules this domain as the deity! Under Him, there are no Commandments against murder and bloodshed of the innocents! As a king under Him, I follow His Commandments and His rule!" I stepped slowly towards the fool, and with tears in his eyes, he suddenly sprinted straight for my balcony. I stopped and stared at him, as he stumbled forth with an urgency that could only brought forth by the lowliness of having no other way out. He reached for the edge and looked down for only a few seconds before making his last decision. Just like that, he disappeared from view and would be gone forever. I only scoffed. "One less impurity I have to deal with."

I turned my head to the doorway leading to the stairs to find Otto escorting another person to me, this one a bit more confident-looking. This one appeared to be of more promise and less pity. "Otto, ready yourself for the next," I commanded him. He turned away to leave, and, even without seeing it, I knew he had rolled his eyes. I shook my head in disgust as I replaced my focus to this human. "Now then," I began. "Why have you come here?"

_Unknown POV_

After sneaking alley to alley, I had finally made my way to the great one's place of rule. At this point, I was only about five hundred feet from the base of his prime infrastructure. It was a straight shot to the entrance, and I knew I would have to be out in the open sometime. Waiting for the perfect moment when the least amount of monsters were shrouding the area, I made a run for it. I fixed my eye upon the doorway to the castle only, going as fast as my legs would carry me. As a well-trained alpha, I reached the front with few creatures noticing me. Once I was close enough to the tower, it was if their interest in devouring or killing me had vanished - like being near the king acted like a shield from their wrath. I was next to the giant black doors, which almost looked to be made of a weird metal. One human being was in front of me, stepping quickly into the edifice. I was next, but I just then noticed the two monstrous-looking reptiles guarding the way in, like perhaps they too were dragons (even though neither of them had wings).

The one on my left was on four legs and had a slick, turtlelike shell on its back. However, the shell was covered in spikes and had a weird vapour effervescing from on top of it. He had two long, skinny horns that twisted backwards, then forwards again to end right above his eyes. His face had something off about it, like it was missing signs of intelligence; his eyes were the same, a dulled red. The other, on the right, was almost the opposite. He was bipedal, standing upon two legs like the dragon king I knew was further inside. He had a long neck almost the length of his torso, and his head was quite unique. Behind his face, a large and elaborate frill was there, almost like a sort of natural crown in itself. Two small horns came out of it and extended along the sides of the frill's length. His eyes were blue, and had many signs of intellect, but also...sorrow. It was hard to place, but the tall one looked regretful in a way.

When I was ten feet from the building, the tall one blurted out, "What are you here for, dog? Have you come to see my brother and your king in his throne?"

_"Did he call me a dog?" _I wondered with slight anger. _"Also, did he say 'brother?' Could this one really be related to the dictator I have been searching for?" _I stuttered for a moment, trying to find the right words to say to this beast. "Y-yes, I have. I wish to bask in his eminence."

"Very well," he said flatly. "Head in, but do not do anything to upset him, for unfortunately he does not forgive anyone anymore." His last statement ended on a sad note, as if this sibling knew of the times happier than this one.

I just ignored his depressive state and slid into the superstructure. Inside, it was vast open area. There was a gigantic ramp that ran up the length of the spire, all the way to the top I would think. There were holes all along the stairs, showing a multitude of dens inside this one palace. _"Man, this thing sure lives like a king! He owns all these dens in one giant one!" _The entire color scheme of the place was black - the walls, the floors, the everything. Even the fires lighting the castle were a solemn grey, especially the giant inferno sitting in front of me. The ground level was lit by the dark glow of the fiery beacon. On the staircase, though, I noticed that human from outside being led up the stairs by a chubbier-looking dog with a green cloth covering his torso. _"Those dogs are strange," _I spoke in my mind. _"They must be the servants of the dragon. I mean, they are just silly little dogs. Look at them - they even resemble humans, trying to wear their clothing! The stories of these lowly mutts from my puppyhood are true...dogs are just subordinates to man, who is now a subordinate to dragon! It's crazy how the rank system can be so easily rearranged."_

I sat my rear end on the floor for a few minutes, sure that I should wait for that stupid mongrel escort to return. After a little time passed, the large dog came up to me, muttering something under his breath that sounded like a complaint. His eyes opened wide once he placed them on me. "A-a volf? Vhy is zere a volf here? Don't yound belong in ze forest or something?" he squeaked. His accent was very odd, and I was having a bit of difficultly determining what he was saying. Once I deciphered his near-English, I growled.

"I am here to see that king. I have traveled a long ways to see him, and you are going to bring me to him!" I shouted.

"Okay...okay...don't be having ze fit now! I vill bring you to mein king...just don't be hurting me...I already deal with enough from mein masters!"

"Good. Now escort me to him." He led the way as we climbed the tower. As we got higher and higher, I could see that huge flame in the middle getting smaller and smaller. When I got bored of watching it, I decided to strike a short conversation since we were only about halfway to the apex. "So...this dragon lord..." I started.

"Yes? Vat about him? He is ze angry dictator zat I must serve until he allows me to share some of his power, like he is promising," the mutt said.

"Really? Sharing his almighty power? How did you get an opportunity like that?" I asked.

"I made a deal with his masters. He has been getting zem from the evil demons that he serves. Zey do not come here very much, but only he really sees zem."

"And...what would one have to do to let this king share his strength or perhaps...provide it?"

"Vell, yound must be villing to do everything he says. He is being very angry at the humans...zey were just a bunch of terrible things to him. Sometimes, though, I doubt he vill be giving me any of his power. Of course, me and mein pack have only just started our jobs for ze dragon."

"So...what would your name be, mutt?" I interrogated.

"Me? I am Otto, leader of ze Wild pack," he responded.

"Otto? And...Wild pack? I can't imagine that is a real pack with any actual wolves in it...is it?"

"No," Otto admitted. "It is actually a gang that has served under ze crimelord Carface, until he died last year. He came back with his masters a few days ago and offered us ze even better deal! Now, we are under ze dragon king and wait until he rewards us."

"And this dragon - what is his name? Yesterday, I heard his mighty speech, but had no idea what some of the weird words of it meant. I couldn't tell if he mentioned his name anywhere in it," I stated.

"He is uh...it is being hard to pronounce vith me being German-Vussian and all...it's Azazoll...Azoozol...Azxoll. Yes! Zat is it - Azxoll."

"Azxoll? What kind of name is that?" I questioned myself.

"I don't know, something of his language of something," Otto said.

"Wait...did I just ask that out loud?"

"Um...yes. Yound did...but it is being fine vith me."

"Oops; better make sure I don't do that when I actually meet him," I chortled.

"Yes," Otto chuckled.

We had reached the top now, and I could see the highest den. In the entrance, I saw two beings speaking. Upon closer inspection, I saw him - Azxoll. His mightiness was again before me. He had a serpent's neck, like his brother outside. His body itself was even more impressive - large, strong, powerful. His scales looked like they were harder than rocks, and his claws appeared sharper than any of that of any other wolf I had ever seen. His wings were majestic, adding to his intimidating look. Finally, his face held a natural ruggedness to it. His snout was tipped with an elaborate and dangerous nose spine, and his horns curved from the back of his neck to the sides of his head, giving almost a strict background to him through only his appearance. His eyes were a green-yellow, and all I could read from them was an inner anger that was finally let free. There was a human with blonde hair in front of Azxoll. He had a slightly muscular look to him and a confident stature, unlike what I would've thought I human to be in when in the lord's presence.

Azxoll looked to be ending a conversation with him, a subtle grin curled up his lips. He glimpsed over and saw Otto, telling the man to leave. As he left, he had a satisfied mien, conveying emotion of content and acceptance. I turned again to look at the king, ready to meet him and his prestige.

_Azxoll POV_

"Good then, Greg. You will begin your job tomorrow. Be here early, and if you serve me well, I will allow thee a home, since apparently yours has been fallen by my hand. THIS will be better than any home you could have had before, anyway," I said to the servant before me. He bowed his head and thanked me for offering such a great opportunity. The man's name was Greg, a youth of his early twenties. He may be one of the few exceptions when it comes to the complete worthlessness and selfishness of humanity. He shall be on duty of going out and collecting anything I desire...whether it be food or any other possessions I have an affinity for. I caught I look of Otto in my peripherals with another subject of mine. "Very well. Now, leave me and make sure you are ready to retrieve anything I ask."

Greg stepped out of the room, Otto soon entering. Just then, a very odd visitor made her way out from the shadows of the edifice. It was a she-wolf of all things, one with slick black fur with silver streaks. It looked like it had recently been groomed into an opportune position, as if just for the occasion of meeting me. Despite the fact she was canine in nature, I couldn't help but find a kind of beauty. I shirked this off, knowing very well that I had no room to get distracted as the powerful king I was. "Who are you, mongrel?" I asked with likely a bit too much aggression. "It looks like you have come to me from a good distance away. Is there good reason you walk under the home of the almighty _lagaareyy_?"

She had a bit of fear...or maybe shyness, but overall a stable stature. This is a good way to present oneself to his or her lord...as NOT a worthless nothingness. Perhaps this wolf MAY show some potential. I will have to see...

_Unknown POV_

He spoke to me, his angry and moderately deep voice bellowing at me. He looked at me quizzically, his yellowish portals scanning me for a few seconds. "I-I have come to serve you, oh great Azxoll," I stuttered. _"Dammit - the first words I say came off as weak! C'mon, you can try harder than that! Impress him!"_ I recomposed myself. "Excuse me...I have arrived to surrender my will to you, great lord. Please accept me as your humble servant."

He cleared his throat, his eyes never ceasing their ghostly gaze. "And to who would I have as this 'all-sedulous' follower before my presence?" he quizzed with a sort of curiousness. He squinted his eyes to focus on me even more, prepared for this all-important answer.

I straightened myself out and swallowed a big gulp of air, readying myself for him. "I, powerful emperor," I announced, "Am Summer, alpha of the Southern pack."

**And...there it is! Our secret (not such a secret anymore) she-wolf is Summer! Now, some of you may have NO idea who Summer is, but I sure do, and so do some other people. Summer is NOT my OC...in fact, she is my good friend The Fun-loving Omega's OC, which I would gracefully like to thank for her donation of Summer to me for this story. Summer comes from her all-inspiring fanfiction "Love and Misery," which I have already spoken of. "Inchoation" takes place after Flo's story, which is why Summer is the way she is now. If you want to see Summer's past and how she came to hate Kate, definitely check it out! Flo, if you read this - thank you. You were my first pal on fanfiction and I'm glad to know I have such a great friend. **

**Also, please note I am willing to do this for almost any OC, if there is a way of implementing them into my fiction. In a ways, I'm the "OC Godfather," for I will gladly try to use any OC's you guys out there are willing to donate. So give, give, give to your heart's content! There are a lot of fantastic original characters out there, and I would like to see them in the _Azxoll _saga if possible. If you want to donate, please PM me and tell me all about your character and the story he/she is in. The same goes viceversa...I'm willing to let anyone use my OC's Azxoll, Zwaksnoll, Quassazoll, Hershel, Harrold, Luna, Lando, Jeremy, Will, or Eric. Just tell me! Also, let's not forget to review...I'd love to know what you thought of Summer's official introduction! Until next time**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	15. Chapter 15: No Alternative

**And...it is now time for chapter 15, my faithful followers. Now, this chapter could have been a super-long one, but as my friends Zee-Dude and Fun-loving Omega have both voted, I have decided to split the next part of my tale into two sections, thereby minimalizing the amount of time it will take to come out with each. Another few characters will be brought in, and Summer will be proving herself to _Lagaareyy _Azxoll. At the same time, our little rebellion goes on its march to the capitol of the empire. How will all these things go? Well, I guess it's up to you if you wanna know the answers, cause they're in this chapter and the next!**

No Alternative

_Summer POV_

He turned his head sideways in either interest or misunderstanding. "Summer? Well then, mongrel, why is it that you have come here?" Azxoll interrogated."You stated that it was to humble yourself to me, but I know this era all too well. I hold the wisdom of the ancients, and have more experience than any other living being. No being dares bow to a superior without ulterior motive. Respect is no longer freely given, but earned - an eye for an eye. So...why do you truly lower yourself to me? What 'respect' do you wish of?" His yellow-green eyes were fixed upon me like a hawk, unceasing and undimming.

I knew **why **I had come - get him to help me take over Jasper park and enact my revenge on the United pack - but I couldn't tell him that. I lied, "Then I MUST be that exception. I have come to serve you until the day I die, after witnessing your all-powerful destruction of San Francisco. In my mind, I'd have to ask myself why none have respected you for being such a veneration. Those wasting their time for some personal gain are unworthy to live under you." I knew I had to manipulate him, for he was already corrupt of mind and I had no other option but to hide my true intentions. If he knew that I wanted to **use **him for my own purposes, then he would kill me here and now for those reasons. A lord this dark of mind would not be deterred from ruling over those weaker than him. Although I am likely more intelligent than he is, there is no doubt that even a full fledged alpha like myself would perish under the strength of a dragon. Therefore, I will have to play this game of "insignificant pile of meat" to get him to trust me until I can further persuade him for help. Or...perhaps, as Otto told me, I would receive these powers myself. Only time will tell.

He bared his teeth as his scaled brows furrowed into a further anger. His back arched, as his neck followed the curve of his spine. His claws were spread out, and his wings were open. I lowered my body closer to the ground, sure he didn't believe a word I just said. After scanning me for another few moments, he let back, blowing a gust from his nostrils. The anger was leaving his face, but his eyes were still narrowed at me. He straightened his back and folded his pinions, placing himself at a disciplined position with his arms crossed behind his back. He stood there a few moments, looking out at the platform high above the landscape. "I have long sought after those words," he finally spoke. "I know not if you speak the truth, but I have never encountered one in this life who has. Whether you lead a fallacy is unknown to me, but I will accept it, for this king has long gone without such respect. Do you know what a _lagaareyy _is, Summer?"

I was confused by the term, but I recalled having heard it in his lecture yesterday. "N-no, I haven't...I've only heard the word."

He sighed. "Only my masters know what such a lord is, for they have existed even longer than I. Before human," he glimpsed at me, "Or wolf ever lived here, _agondrays_ - or as man as called them, dragons - have long ruled this world before man, since the supposed 'extinction' of the dinosaurs. They were the apex predators of the planet, extending the rule of reptiles far longer than humanity ever knew. Over the years, they came to have free will - with it, all the toils that accompany the ability of choice. The _lagaareyy _was a king that was spiritually connected to all the past ones via a scar, and he was the guardian of the _agondrays _and the lesser _lagarr. _Other _reyi, _or kings, also ruled among the tyrants, leaders of their own races. Just like mankind, the lords of Earth too engaged in worthless and unsightly warfare, that much more horrific than man. The term 'inhumane' did not exist...and nor did the concept. Finally, it came to an end...the kings, the armies...but the final _reyi _all agreed that the newer mammals, primates, were unworthy of wielding their holy abilities and knowledge. Every race shut down and devolved...becoming the primitive species they are today. However, I am the unfortunate exception. Heaven never forgot about me...and again the _lagaareyy _was marked, on the body of mere fool such as myself. Heaven crowned me, but left its all-powerful protector in the darkness, only for Hell to snatch it up from the shadows. My masters are demons - the subjects of the Black Man. He is my king now...so I rule under the brutality He Himself would enact." Walking up to his side, I could see his face loosen into an emotion similar to sadness, but he refused to let tears flow from his eyes. "Gah! Why am I even telling you this? You are a mere mortal unable to comprehend the scale of which my history is bound," he snarled.

His violent outburst made me step back, but as I did so, I wondered, _"Is this why he is so angry? He must be so misunderstood by everyone that he truly is alone." _In ways, I felt bad for Azxoll, but I also was aware that I needed to take advantage of him to reach my own goal. I now had a better comprehension of my new master, so I decided to finally respond. "Az-zxoll, do not feel ashamed to tell me your tale. Apparently, you have more wisdom than any being who has ever lived! I would be glad to serve you, regardless of the task."

He nodded in understanding, a tiny smile beginning to take form. "Thank you, Summer. Few care to listen to me ramble on about my past. Now then, the things I will require of you...allow me to think. I could make you a retriever, like I did Carface, Killer, and Greg. Or perhaps I could station you here," he suggested. He placed his claw on his chin, pondering on what to give me. In truth, I wanted to stay here, in this huge den-castle. For one, I did not want to keep running all over the place...I already did enough of that getting here! Second, being here would allow me more time with him, which would permit me to accelerate my progress towards my objective of achieving his help. "You...will be posted here. During the day, you will stand outside with Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll." He stopped there, not finishing his comment.

_"Yes! I get to remain here!" _I enjoyed. "Zwaksnoll and...Quassazoll...they are...your servants? And what did you mean when you said 'during the day?' What about nighttime?"

He peered over at me, his eyes for the first time not entirely...**possessive**. "Quassazoll is my servant - a demon _agondray _offered to me by my masters. He has proven himself worthy, but he is...not intelligent. Zwaksnoll is different; he is...my brother. He is about as smart as I am, but he holds...weakness. He does not know pain as I do, and therefore follows me with weak influence. Quassazoll is obedient, and Zwaksnoll is intellectual...but I need you to help them both keep guard out front for any suspicious or threatening subjects of mine. I can tell you have a way with...trickery. I don't know you at all, but I look at you and see...something I relate to - something dark. But I digress...you will stand out there and make up for each of their weaknesses, while they provide more of the muscle. At night, you will keep watch in my room as I slumber. Many kingdoms past have fallen to an assassination attempt during the leader's weakest point...sleep. Even I, the mighty _lagaareyy_, can be killed in this state with ease. You will receive your rest when it is the early morning and I have first awakened. Am I clear?" he asked.

"Yessir," I answered quickly and respectfully. "It is good to know of all the others I will be working with. Who are your other prime lackeys, and how about your...m-masters?"

"My masters are none of your business," he snapped. "However, you will be seeing Otto, who I have guessed you have already met. He has a little group of four dogs he calls the Wild group or something, the only other one's name I can remember being Killer. You know Quassazoll and Zwaksnoll. Greg is a new promising human who will go on important errands for anything I ask of him. This only leaves Carface...he was previous mob boss of this city, but he has actually served under both of my masters already before me. He has been to Hell and back twice. For a mutt, he has quite the past!"

"Hell? What is Hell? I've only heard the term a few times...do you mean the Punisher's Den in the fiery depths of the Earth?" I inquired.

"Yes. Man has called it Hell. It is the domain of Satan...the Devil...the Black Man...the Dark Soulkeeper. In the eras I know of, his realm was _Derdiia_, and he was called _Derdiictuus. _He is the King of Sin, and I now have been persuaded to take on his teachings - that is all I will mention. Now then, are you ready for your role to begin? I'll give you until tonight to rest up; consider it my kind start to your job."

Although a few hours of sleep before working for many hours wasn't really a kindness, I needed to show him I was more than the others, to gain his trust early on. "My gracious lord, I don't need those hours. I can start right now!"

"Good - you qualify for being quite an acceptable follower already Summer. You may be the first of my own to show true...promise. Go then, and begin by meeting with Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll at the entrance," he commanded.

I nodded and began to take my leave, when all of a sudden a scrawny dog with some sort of glass on his face appeared before me at the top of the steps. "Killer. Finally, you and Carface return from your job. You were both too slow; make sure you do not do this again. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Azxoll shouted from behind me. His soft side had vanished in mere moments - I could tell I wouldn't be seeing Azxoll's open side too often, for his past and his anger seemed just too strong.

"S-s-sorry boss...we just took awhile getting all this meat here," the one I assumed to be Killer stated.

"That's not an excuse. Just bring me my food here - pronto! It better be acceptable, or so help me, dog..." he growled.

Killer whimpered and then, behind him, another dog arose. He was...something I'll say. He was a stout and slightly muscular kind of canine, wearing a sort of formal human attire. He had something in his mouth, and smoke emitted from his lips almost like he had fire in them. This is when I remembered these were cigars...a type of human drug. When he saw me, his lip dropped and the cigar fell to the black floor. Drool was slipping from his teeth, and it wasn't until Killer spoke up that he regained focus. "Uh...boss? A little help here? T-this box is...heavy."

Although he was only a mutt, there was an aspect of him I liked already. Could it be...his looks? _"No way," _I told myself. _"There's not a chance I'd find a dog ATTRACTIVE." _Yet...his tight physique was somehow enticing.

"Killer, will you shut your yap?!" he grumbled. "S-so...who would you be, my dear?" He took my wolf paw into his and kissed it.

I could feel myself blushing, but I tried to hold it in. "I-I'm Summer," I managed to say.

"What a nice name..." he complimented. "I am Carface Carruthers. You can call me Carface...or whatever you want. I gotta say, I would usually be in fear of a wolf, but not one as fine as yourself."

My face felt hot, until Azxoll stepped in. "Carface, get your sorry ass over here and deliver me my food!"

He snapped out of it and stumbled forth. "C-coming, great dragon boss," he mumbled.

Azxoll snorted. As Carface helped move the box of meat, he looked back at me and I couldn't help but giggle. _"Maybe...just maybe...I could feel something."_

**_Outside of Zthasariia..._**

_Hudson POV_

"Again!" I ordered. The armoured truck aimed another tactical SSM at the intangible forcefield now surrounding the city of San Francisco. By now, we had discovered that we needed to space ourselves from the missile's blast radius, for a few casualties were already reported with the first firing of the ballistic warheads. Our unawareness to this somehow...invincible shield caused some deaths of good men. As the missile fired, it exploded on contact with the wall again, in the same damn position!

"Sir," Specialist Vasquez interrupted, "We are running out of all ballistic, surface-to-surface, and air-to-surface weapons. If we do not stop soon, we will have nothing left to stop the threat within the city limits, sir!" I, Lieutenant General Hudson of the United States Army, have never before seen a so challenging foe as this. I would not be permitted entrance, but I needed to **break **this f***ing barrier!

"Dammit Vasquez!" I shouted. "Call in air reinforcements. Since we are nearly out of ground missiles, we can only get more supply of ASMs. Double time, soldier!" She saluted me and ran back to tell command to call in another airstrike.

I was getting impatient, for there were thousands of reported civilians still trapped in this wasteland. It was MY DUTY to protect these people, and so far I was failing them. Minutes later three jets streaked through the skies in mere seconds over the city. They were so fast that my naked eye couldn't catch whether or not they had released the explosives. After few seconds of complete silence, the atmosphere was shattered when the eruptions of the ASMs took place. A sheet of red-yellow created a visual representation of the dome. Piecing together all the explosion sites, I could see the diameter of this thing went for miles on each side of the actual town itself. It's as if some sort of territory were made here for reason unknown...and it had to be here, in such a populated area. Why? Accounts said a giant beast destroyed San Francisco and took it over...but that's preposterous. This is obviously a mass terrorist attack or the release of a supervirus or something of the sort - but NOT a colossal monster. After the smoke cleared, I directed a private to shoot at the thing. Once again...a FAILURE. "F***!" I yelled in anger. "How the hell is this thing here?! What is it made of?! How can we blow it off the F***ING MAP?!"

"Uh - General Hudson," a voice suddenly began behind me.

"What is it, maggot?!" I screamed in anger while flinging myself around. I found Corporal Hicks, a hardworking and obedient man. I felt kind of bad snapping at him for this, but the problem at hand was a big one.

"Sir, the men have something to show you."

"Alright, soldier," I relented, breathing out a gust to release stress. "Bring me to them."

He led me to the small tent posted next to the highway leading into the city. This highway was now cutoff from here because it only led into the ruins of Sand Francisco. Hicks opened the tent flap for me, and I stepped inside to find Colonel Burke and Lieutenant Apone stationed around a table. The colonel's uniform held the proper insignia for his rank, an eagle, upon his shoulder. A few other spots of small metals were placed on his chest. Apone, on the other hand, was a little less in rank and therefore held less color to his suit. All in all, I was the lead man on this mission, and from the corners of my eyes I could see the stars of my position resting at the top of my arms. The lieutenant general was one of the highest positions an individual could hold in the United States Army, and I earned my way to this spot after years of hard work. Now, I was more aged and experienced, my hair grey and my features worn and conveying my years of service. Now, before the others lied some sort of graph, but upon further inspection I found it to be a map of the area. They both saluted me as their superior officer, and Burke opened his mouth, "General. Good you're here, sir. We have something here that will help."

I crossed my arms behind my back, looking down upon the parchment. This map held the area and thirty square miles all around it. In the center was a condensed picture representing the cityscape. In a circle around the city was drawn a black circle a few miles out on all sides. I pointed to the line and asked what it was. "We believe that is where our invincible barrier is," Apone answered. Now, this was not all that was on this visual representation. Almost the entire surface of the circumscribed area was covered with a red, amorphous blob. I squinted at it and took note of where it ended on each side. Beyond the edges of the red zone were a yellow one, which was an even larger asymmetrical form. I completely understood what they meant, and I peered back at the each of them.

"General Hudson, we believe this will solve our problem. Our missiles aren't even putting a dent in that thing. Something needs to be done," the colonel said, his face serious.

"Are you sure, colonel? Have you thought out the alternatives?" I interrogated.

"Yes; this may be it."

I sighed, realizing now my duty to save everyone may not come to fruition. At this point, the threat within the city was now the focus...and it HAD to be destroyed no matter the cost. "Dammit," I cursed, knowing we had to do this. I've had to make some tough calls over my career, but this one hits me the most and will mentally scar me for the rest of my life.

"Sir, does the army have permission to carry out this protocol?" Burke asked.

I hesitated for what felt like an eternity of self-loathing to myself for having to agree to something so **inhumane. **"Yes...soldier. Permission granted. Send in the decision to HQ and ready yourselves," I grumbled in a disgrace only the one making such a call could feel.

"Yessir," they simultaneously saluted. They both turned away and left the tent, leaving me alone with myself.

"Why does it have to be this way, Hudson?" I asked myself, unable to take my eyes off the map of despair. "There must be another way, goddammit! But unfortunately there isn't...you would know that. It's time to put this whole affair behind you; there's nothing left. THIS is the only answer. No other options. No other solutions. No choice. No alternatives."

**Ba-a-am! Hope you guys got that last part there and what is going down. Now, all the OCs I made for the army men are actually an allusion to _Aliens,_ my favourite movie of all time! General Hudson is referring to the wuss Hudson from the movie. "Game over man, game over!"...haha. Summer has also established herself as trustworthy enough to serve Azxoll. In fact, it looks like she's gonna be watching him at night...kinda creepy if you ask me. Now then, next chapter will be the thrilling buildup point of the story again, as the following part will be Inchoation's second subclimax. Everything we've been building in these last five chapters will release in the next one, so be ready soldier! I'll try to double time myself to get the next chapter out ASAP, but no promises because schoolwork is gonna pick up soon for me. At ease, soldier...until I call you to attention again at 15!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


End file.
